


Brief Encounters EXTRA

by HitmeonmyTspot



Category: Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitmeonmyTspot/pseuds/HitmeonmyTspot
Summary: Starting at Christmas Brief Encounters continues..





	1. Chapter 1

“How much stuff does a baby need hey Wren?

Eryn said as she prepared to leave the airport. She was so grateful to the airline staff as she would never have manged it this far on her own. Guy had taken them to the airport and with a double buggy, two car seats an enormous suitcase and various other bags helped her to get at least through to the departure gate. She had wrestled the pair of cheeky toddlers into their car seats on the plane and thankfully they fell asleep on the flight. But now she was glad that a kind member of staff had seen her struggling and was currently loading up a trolley whilst Eryn chased the girls around back reclaim and tired to get them into the double buggy.

“Thank you so much” Eryn grimaced as she looked around for Seren, the errant toddler was about to climb on the baggage belt and a kind older couple were doing their best to stop her.

“Thank you” she breathed as she put Seren on her hip, who began to cry and reach out for the belt as Eryn managed to plonk a dummy in her mouth. She realised ‘Mo -Mo’ her monkey was no where to be seen. Panic hit, that bloody monkey was the Bain of her life, Seren was obsessed and carried it everywhere. Eryn was about to burst into tears herself when she spotted him revolving on the belt full of cases. She quickly ran back and grabbed him, before finally returning to Wren who was also screaming as she now of course wanted her ‘Doobee’ or dummy and her monkey “kepee” it was once that Eryn had said she’d never allow herself to drop to the level of speaking like a baby. But had soon given that up out of exhaustion.

Finally, with both girls strapped in the buggies, both sucking blissfully on their dummies and rubbing their monkeys backs against their cheeks. Eryn could make her way to arrivals. As she burst through the door, she saw Lyndsay and another young woman waiting. This was the arrivals lounge and thankfully no press had got in. Everyone wanted images of the twins these days and it was a nightmare. Eryn and Lyndsay hugged and Eryn thanked the bewildered airport staff member. Eryn introduced Lucie, she was going to be the girls nanny while they were there and Eryn almost kissed her feet. She was so glad to have extra help. Tina had offered to come along, but Eryn couldn’t take her away from the girls, not at Christmas.

She smiled as Lucie bent down and smiled at the girls, she chatted sweetly to them and then offered to take the buggy for Eryn. Lyndsay took the trolley and Eryn sighed for the first time all day.

“So, has he been suspicious? She asked Lyndsay

“No, I told him I would get him his new phone to him by the end of the day, he wasn’t sure why I needed the old one, but seemed to buy it” she chuckled

“Thank you, I just didn’t know how to explain the noise of the airport or anything and couldn’t just ignore his calls, he’d get too wound up” Eryn shook her head.

“Well, I have you all set up in his trailer, once we have dropped you and the girls, I will take your luggage on to the lodge” she smiled

“He’s going to shit his pants” Eryn laughed.

Once in the car both the girls and Eryn fell asleep and Lyndsay had to wake Eryn when they arrived. Pulling through the gates, there were a large number of people around the entrances all dying to see what was going on. They made Eryn nervous and she looked at the girls as the cameras went crazy, waking them up. Seren grizzled and began to cry, Eryn quickly put her dummy back in and did the same with Wren before she began too.

“They are alright really, mostly just locals wanting to see celebrities really. Few are Paps” Lyndsay tried to reassure Eryn. But they still made her nervous. It had been strange the first time someone had approached Taron when she was with him, when it was just the two of them. But with the girls, it had made her extra cautious. Like Lyndsay said they hadn’t had anyone who wasn’t sweet and lovely and just excited about seeing Taron, her and the babies. She understood all of that, but she couldn’t help being overprotective.

They pulled up outside a bunch of campervans and taking the girls out one at a time, Eryn took their hands and they toddled with her following Lyndsay to where Taron’s was.

“Follow Lyndsay girls, can you find Daddy? Eryn called. They girls knew Lyndsay well and were more than happy to follow her calling out

“Da-Da”

They followed Lyndsay up and into the camper, looking for Taron each went a different direction. Still calling his name and peeking around looking for him.

“Omg what do you do when they do that? Lyndsay laughed.

“Go for Seren, she’s the one most likely to be trouble first” Eryn laughed as she heard a crash and turned to see Seren had pulled the cover off the bed and knocked the lamp over. Lucie ran over and grabbed her. Lyndsay had set up a play pen in the main lounge area and Lucie dropped Seren into it and began to entertain her with a toy duck. Eryn had already grabbed Wren and popped her in too.

“Right, I shall go and get your stuff organised at the cabin and don’t worry I got food for you all for lunch coming in, so just get settled and Taron should appear in about 20 minutes” she said checking her watch.

Eryn Sighed again and smiled, she was excited to see Taron’s face. He had been away now for 3 weeks filming and wasn’t expecting to see anyone until he went home in another 4 days. This had been Eryn’s idea, to travel up to Scotland. Surprise Taron and spend some days before Christmas alone as a family, before the mega Egerton Christmas and new year in Aber happened. It being the girls first Christmas they would be in demand and this meant the four of them could make memories for just them.

She watched as Lucie, prepared the girls food

“Go rest for a few minutes” Lucie said “I’ve got this” she smiled.

Eryn yawned, she sat on the edge of the bed and suddenly felt exhausted.

“Taron you really need to calm down, I mean it was not that bad” Matthew told him as he huffed toward his trailer.

“I just feel like I could have done better than that, I will sort my head out and be on it I promise after lunch” he groaned

Opening the trailer, he stopped worried he looked at the door and back again. A pretty, young blond was in his trailer and he didn’t have a clue who she was. Just as he was about to ask who she was he heard a sound that melted his heart.

“Da-da? Da- Da, Da – Da” Seren began squealing. Hearing her sister Wren joined in.

“Omg, Omg” Taron cried rushing to the paly pen he scooped both girls up in one go and spun them around

“My babies, omg what are you doing here, my sweetest little angels” he beamed, tears in his eyes. The girls giggled and smiled the same smiles back at him, kicking their legs excitedly as Taron smothered them in kisses.

He smiled at Lucie

“Sorry, it feels like forever since I saw them” he said

“I’m Lucie, I’m the nanny” she said and he nodded “Pleased to meet you, I would shake your hand” he offered but with both girls taking a side each he had none left.

“Erm, is my wife around somewhere? He asked and Lucie pointed to the bedroom. “I’ll be back after lunch” Lucie added and slipped out.

Taron carried the girls through to the bedroom and Eryn lay on top of the covers; she was fast asleep. Taron stroked a loose hair from her face and bending down precariously he kissed her cheek. He let the girls down and they made a beeline for the toys in the other room.

He laughed following them, Seren tried to climb in on her own and in her desperation tried to stand on Wren to get higher. Laughing Taron quickly grabbed Seren off her sister. And sat next to the pen, placing Seren on his tummy and Wren behind her. Laid on his back he bounced them as the giggled.

I was then that Seren noticed something, leaning forward she grabbed at it. For his role Taron had to have a thick moustache glued to his upper lip. It was this that Seren was not pleased with.

“Ow” Taron cried lightly as she yanked at the firmly stuck hair

“Ow Seren, poor Da da is going to cry now” he said pulling a sad face, This apparently didn’t phase the tot as she made a stronger attempt, this time Taron nearly swore.

“Damn Seren Ouch, that actually hurts baby” he told her. Bored with the game Seren scooted off Taron and sat by his head. Playing with his hair instead.

Turning to Wren, he was surprised to see her looking strangely at him, clearly, she too wasn’t impressed with the new look. Her face crumpled and she began to cry.

“Oh, baby bug, it’s ok. It’s Daddy sweetheart” he said laughing lightly, she whimpered as Taron began to sing her favourite lullaby “Hush –a-by-mountain. She suddenly smiled as if she had suddenly seen him and fell forward hugging his neck “Da, Da, Da ,Da” she cooed.

“And what’s going on in here then? A sleepy Eryn asked as she came in through from the bedroom.

A beaming smiled was planted on Taron’s face as he lifted the girls into the playpen and turned to his wife. Wrapping his arms around her, he spun her to

“Shit Taron, careful” she laughed

As he stopped and let her feet touch the floor, he pressed his lips against hers. Kissing her with deep passion and love. God, he had missed this, he didn’t want to stop. His tongue slipping into her mouth, she felt his hard on press into her and whispered into her ear.

“Taron” Eryn exclaimed as she pressed him back

“Not in front of the girls” she grinned

He laughed, pouting

“Sorry, It’s just been so long” he said looking into her face with longing.

“Well, why do you think we have Lucie” Eryn told him

“Why do we have Lucie? And how is it you guys are here? I am confused. Delighted but confused” he smiled

“That tickles” Eryn laughed stroking Taron’s moustache

“urgh none of you like my tash? He groaned playfully.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Taron was so excited that Eryn and the girls were there, he barely ate the food Lyndsay had ordered. Eryn on the other hand had yet to eat that day and was more than happy to tuck in. While she did Taron helped the girls use the potty and then put on a pull -up each. He took Wren out to the double buggy, tipping the chairs back a little, he lay her in, giving her Kepee and her Doobee and then returned for Seren, she already had her mon-mon and was sucking her thumb. Taron and Eryn had tried to discourage the thumb sucking, Eryn worried the girls would be like her and end up sucking their thumbs in adulthood. She didn’t care much about it now, in herself and Taron actually loved it. But they both understood how bad for teeth it could be, so decided to use pacifiers instead, hoping they would be easier to remove later. Sadly, the girls were happy to do either and more often the thumb was easier and they would discard the dummy.

Taron smiled when he saw her and decided he wasn’t going to stop her, he was so bad at sticking to rules, both girls had him utterly wrapped around their finger. He tucked them into their cosy toes and began to move the buggy back and forth to rock them to sleep, while singing to them. Eryn leant on the doorframe and watched him. She had missed him badly, not only because it was hard on her to parent alone, but she missed these moments watching Taron with the girls, always made her fall that little bit further in love with him. He doted on them and was so protective it had all her hormones going crazy.

He glanced over and noticed she was watching. He smiled and winked at her. She chuckled and walked down the steps. She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. She snuggled into him.

“Missed you” she breathed. Moving in time with him.

“I missed you too, I’m glad you’re here, I was starting to struggle” he told her. Peeking into the buggy, he saw the girls were asleep, so stopped and turned around to face Eryn, he kissed her gently

“Struggle how? She asked concerned

“Just off my game, I was getting in my own head I think, it’s just I don’t know… he trailed off

“You are Taron Egerton Rocketman, there is nothing you can’t do” she told him, making him laugh.

“It’s just been so long; I feel so out of sync at times that’s all” he sighed

Eryn looked into his eyes

“You berk” She said

He scowled

“You are the best actor I have ever fucking seen Mr Egerton; you have depth of character like no one else and are a complete chameleon” she said stroking his moustache

“You are nailing it; I know you are and I’ve not even seen any of it yet” she told him

“You get you arse back on set and blow them all away, you just need to remember who you are” she added

He smiled widely showing the dimples on his cheeks

“Thank you, Your pep talks always do the trick” he said pulling her closer.

“How much time is left actually? He said cheekily raising his eyebrows.

“What are you thinking about Mr Egerton? Eryn replied playfully. She could feel him again on her leg as his eyes drew her in. They were about to run into the camper when the end of lunch call rang out.

“Shit! “Bugger” they both cried and burst into laughter.

“Hold that thought? He asked her and kissed her hard on the lips.

“Go kick arse baby” she told him and he went back to set with a much springier step than he had left. Even Matthew noticed it.

The afternoon was uneventful, the girls slept for a couple of hours and then happily played in the room for a few more.

Soon though they became fed up of being cooped in and Eryn decided to take a wander around the set, she sat both on the floor and put on their walking shoes, they were always dressed the same and after their nap, Eryn had changed them out of their Babygro’s and into two pretty red velvet dungaree dresses, with linen blouses underneath, these had peter pan collars and under the dresses they had white cable knit tights to ensure they were warm enough in the Scottish winter weather They wore woollen mittens and white woollen beret type hats Eryn put their coats on and reins over the top. Holding one rein in each hand they made their way carefully down the steps.

As usual each girl wanted to do different things, Wren stayed close to her mother and Seren wanted to explore. Both however, had a lovely new game called ‘What’s that?’ in actual fact it sounded more like

“Wha thar” which sounded adorable, the first few times. The problem was it was never a few times. It was all the time. So, as they walked around the set Eryn sighed as she answered the constant questions.

“wha thar” said Seren

“That’s the floor sweetheart” Eryn answered

“Wha Thar?” Asked Wren

“That’s the sky baby girl” said Eryn

This went on and on, soon Eryn for her own sanity began to miss a few out or tried to distract them with something. Soon they found themselves near where Taron was on set filming. Eryn was a bit worried about the noise the girls might make but was surprised when Matt Vaughn saw them and beckoned them over. Taron must have been elsewhere, Matt greeted her warmly and said hello to the girls, he was more than happy for them to have a wander and explained that Taron was nearly done anyway. He had just gone to change costume and then this was the last scene of the day. He suggested they all stayed and watched.

Eryn sat the girls on the directors chair with Taron’s name on and gave them a video on her phone to watch to keep them busy. Soon, Taron appeared on the set and Eryn watched. The lighting obscured them from Taron being able to see them and Eryn realised in all the time they had been together. She’d never seen him on set. She was mesmerised as she watched him and was so caught up, she almost forgot to keep and eye on the girls. Thankfully, Lucie had silently appeared and smiled at her as she picked up Wren who was wriggling in her place, an unpleasant aroma wafted from her. Lucie and Eryn shared knowing looks and she disappeared with Wren to change her, when she returned Wren was nibbling on a cracker and carrying her dolly. She wanted it seemed to sit again on the chair and so Lucie lifted her back up. Swapping and lifting Seren up to go and change too, just in case.

Wren sat and fed her dolly her cracker and nibbled it when dolly had done. mushing the cracker into her fairly open lips. Eryn returned to watch Taron, she was impressed at how effortless he repeated the scene over and over in different ways, until finally Matthew called

“cut”

As the room relaxed, a voice was heard over everything

“Da -Da” Seren squealed, she had been allowed to walk by Lucie, she too had her dolly and a cracker, both were dropped to the floor and instantly ran. She was so quick that even Eryn missed her trying to grab her, but she was up on the set and focused on her Daddy, the room burst into laughter as Taron beamed bending down, she ran into his arms.

“Ok, Guys that’s it for today, now everyone’s ovaries have exploded” he laughed

Taron pulled faces as Seren again tried to remove his moustache. As he was done for the day, he wasn’t so fussed about keeping it looking decent and holding his skin taught loosened it for her, she pulled it free and stuck it on her lips proudly.

“You like it do you mis Bymp? he laughed

“That’s right it goes there, he added as she tried to stick it back on Taron’s face.

Lifting her up as she continued to stick it to various places on Taron’s face. He carried her off the set and grinned when he saw Eryn and Wren waiting for him too

“How long have you been here?” he said cringing

“Long enough” Eryn replied

Taron kissed Wren, who was still trying to fit wet cracker into dolly’s mouth. She grinned when she saw him

“Wha tha” she asked

“That’s Mama” he laughed and Wren smiled

“Ma -Ma” she smiled

“What did she say? Eryn cried; it was a slight sore spot but so far neither of the girls had said ‘Ma-Ma’ yet. Taron beamed and kissed Wren’s head

“That’s is beautiful girl that’s Mama” he looked to Eryn, whose eyes were full of tears, he wrapped his free arm around Eryn’s waist as she picked up Wren.

“Ma-ma” Wren grinned. Taron knew how much this meant to Eryn, Wren having been carried by Henny, Eryn had always worried about her bonding and at this moment she couldn’t help thinking of Henny. Meanwhile Seren was becoming frustrated as Taron’s tash had lost its stick from overuse, She wasn’t paying any attention to her sister.

Taron and Eryn laughed as they watched her. Eryn snuggled Wren into her and kissed her neck, blowing raspberries. Taron kissed Eryn on the cheek.

“Shall we make a move or are we staying the night? He asked. Eryn chuckled

“Oh yes, this isn’t all we have got planned for you” She raised her eyebrows smiling at him.

Sometime later, they family and Lucie were all packed into a camper with a driver and on the way to their accommodation for the next 2 weeks. Taron looked at his phone as it lit up with a message from Matthew

“That’s you done mate, have a wonderful Christmas and enjoy that beautiful family of yours, im dead jealous xxx” it read. Taron looked at Eryn

“Matt says I’m done filming? Is that your doing? He asked resting his hand on her knee. They were in the second row with Seren on Taron’s side in her car seat, in the front was Lucie with the driver and Wren. Both girls again fell asleep with the motion of the car. Eryn rested her head on Taron’s shoulder and closed her eyes. He stroked her cheek and pulled a blanket off the back seat over her as she drifted off to sleep.

It was dark as they pulled up to a beautiful log cabin on the edge of a lake. Taron too had drifted off and he stretched his arms up as he gently woke Eryn. She smiled when she saw him, remembering.

“Well, was all this your idea? He asked as Eryn nodded sleepily.

“Very Nice” he told her. The driver got out and helped to take in their bags, Lucie took her things into the annex of the building where she would be staying. This was a separate self-contained flat, that meant she could truly give the couple some privacy and alone time. Eryn and Taron carried their sleepy daughters into the cabin, which was already warm and cosy. They saw a stunning log fire already lit in the main room. Eryn nodded to a room to the left at the back and Taron headed toward it, inside was a small room with Two cots already set up. He lay Wren in one and pulled off her shoes, he managed to slip off her coat, hat and mittens as well as her tights, then pulled the light blanket up. Eryn did the same with Seren and they tiptoed out, pulling the door ajar.

Eryn was impressed to see a baby monitor already set up and smiled. It was exactly what she imagined, the perfect hallmark Christmas movie cabin. Lucie popped into the main house

“I just wanted to check that nothing in your plans had changed and I was ok to leave you to it” she asked

“Yes, Lucie, Thank you so much. We will see you tomorrow” Eryn said

“Nice to meet you Lucie, I have no idea what is going on, in fact you know more than me it appears, so night” Taron laughed as he went to find the kitchen and make a drink.

When he returned Eryn was sprawled out on the long wide sofa, her shoes discarded and eyes closed, a blissful smile on her face. Taron put the two hot chocolates on the coffee table, then knelt over Eryn on the sofa. She didn’t flinch and ran her hands up the back of his legs and to his bum.

“Hmmmm” Taron slipped his arms under her back and around her shoulders, bend down he kissed her neck. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes, they were catching the firelight and he looked so good. She sighed

“I really have missed you” she said softly

“I’m here now” he replied and kissed her lips, she took his lips in hers and pressed harder, he wriggled on top of her as he hands began to wander all over her body. He had been craving her touch and missing their intimate moments. He didn’t want to rush this, he wanted to savour it, make it as romantic as the setting she had worked so hard to organise. The lay on the sofa kissing and reconnecting their bodies for some time.

They sipped their hot chocolates and chatted. Soon it was late and Taron took Eryn’s hand and pulled her up, taking her by surprise he scooped her up into his arms.

“What are you doing? She giggled

“I am taking my beautiful wife to bed and I am going to make love to her over and over” he grinned

She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

As is usual with life, reality bites and though Eryn and Taron spent a reasonable time enjoying each other, they had to eventually give in to exhaustion and Taron’s declaration was short lived.

3am hit and a screaming cacophony rose both Eryn and Taron from their sleep. But before Eryn could move, Taron got to his feet

“My turn I think” he said dozily

Eryn was relieved, she had a decent routine with the twins, but god it felt great to let someone else get up.

Taron peeped through the door and saw both girls stood in their cots, red faced and screaming. It can’t have helped to have woken in a place they didn’t recognise and all alone.

Taron pushed open the door and walked over to where Eryn had already laid out clean clothes and pull-ups for the girl. He was always amazed at how organised she was, he was a mess usually and was glad she was because it made his life so much easier.

“ Hey, my girls, what’s all the fuss? Hey! He soothed picking up Wren first, he kissed Seren on the head and gave her her dummy, she wasn’t having any of it however and the dummy simply fell back out of her open mouth.

“Come on sweet pea, don’t be cross I will be right with you” he continued

Wren was sniffling, but happier now she was in her fathers arms sucking her thumb. He lay her on the changing table and quickly stripped off vest and the clothes from yesterday, her nappy was wet only, but pretty sodden. He changed it over and slipped on the vest and sleepsuit. Letting her down to wander he finally picked up Seren, who had insisted on howling the entire time she had had to wait.

Taron had chosen Seren last strategically, he knew she would be noisier and fussier, but that was a better than whatever nonsense she would get up to if he had let her wander while he changed Wren.

Finally, quiet she scowled at Taron

“You cross at Daddy? He pouted as he repeated the same actions for Seren as he did Wren. She refused to smile but kicked her legs. She also had a way to teach him a lesson, as he pulled back the nappy, he screwed up his face.

“Thank you miss bymp, did you save this one for Daddy ? he groaned. But he had by now changed the worst of nappies and this was just another. He finished off and as she sucked on the edge of his t-shirt that somehow, she had grabbed.

Taron scooped up Wren who was on the floor, sucking her thumb and playing with Keepee and Mon-mon.

“Uh uh mon-mon” Seren squealed at her sister. Snatching him from her as Taron stood upright

“Hey, hey, no snatching! Seren” he told her. Both girls looked at Taron, causing him to break into a smile.

“oh god, come on you too” he said knowing his discipline had gone by the wayside.

He slipped into the bedroom, feeling a little guilty that he wasn’t able to save Eryn from waking at all. He put both girls on the bed. Knowing what they wanted they crawled over to their mam and pulled her PJ top up. It was a well- established arrangement, taking a breast each they snuggled into the duvet as Eryn watched over them, stroking their heads as they suckled.

Taron watched the three, looking cosy and happy. He wandered around behind Eryn and climbed in under the covers. He snuggled up to her, wrapping an arm around the front he could stroke Seren’s head, while Eryn stroked Wren’s. Soon the foursome were fast asleep, nestled together under the duvet.

When the morning sun hit, the girls were not slow to get going and soon Taron was startled by a loud bang and crying from Seren. Sitting up instantly alert to what was happening he saw Seren was sat on the floor surrounded by what had been laid out on his bedside table when he went to bed, she was no longer crying but whining as she tried to get his phone to work. Wren on the other hand was now sat on his pillow and pulling herself to standing using the fabric of his top, strangling him.

“Oh man I have missed you two little scallywags, c’mon breakfast girlies” he called seeing Eryn turn and stretch. Smiling at him.

“You stay there! He told her

“But you did the 3am, that’s not fair” she mumbled

“You have been doing it all for the last 4 weeks, I think I owe you a few” he said kissing her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck looking deeply into his eyes

“Have kids you said, it’ll be great you said” he chuckled

“Yep” she replied dreamily, kissing him back.

“Go on go back to sleep… Seren No” he shouted as she began pulling the contents of his case out on to the floor with Wren’s assistance.

“Oi you, partners in crime" He laughed and scooped both up

“I’ll come back and clean this lot later” Taron told Eryn as he backed out of the bedroom door, one daughter under each arm.

Thankfully, the place had a playroom, it had been one of the main reasons Eryn had gone for it. Taron spotted the toy slide and pushed open the doors. He was amazed, the door opened half-way, like a stable door. This meant you didn’t need a stair gate and could simply pop the children over the lower portion of the door and they were self-contained. The room itself was like a mini soft play centre, with a small ball pit section at the end of a very short slide, everything was rubber covered. A number of tubs with different toys were along the wall and in one corner was a bunch of huge beanbag cushions and a shelf full of books. Most of the floor was flat and in another corner was a doll buggy and a wooden block walker.

Taron climbed over the small door and let both girls down. Wren was unsure and pulled herself up by Taron’s PJ bottoms. He took her hand and led her over to the tubs of Toys. Taking out a number of blocks he sat with her as they built a tower, Taron knocked it over and Wren looked worried then burst into fits of giggles handing a block to Taron to re-build

“Da -Da” she bossed him

Meanwhile Seren was more than happy, having thrown herself headfirst into the ball pit, she now sat somewhat crooked as she tried to bite a red ball. Taron flitted his vision between the two of them and chuckled when he saw fearless Seren.

“What are you doing over there missus? He chuckled

“Num” she told him

“Is it nummy? Taron asked

“Num” she nodded

Wren now a little braver decided her sister was having all the fun and crawled over to the ball pit. Pulling herself up on the side, she was unsure what to do next, she wanted to get in but without the courage of her sister looked to Taron

“Uh, Uh” she urged opening and shutting her small hands

“in? he asked

“in, in" she repeated

“Good girl” he cheered as he lifted her into the balls. She sat perfectly up right and looked at the balls, picking one up she looked again at Taron. Wren had always been the more tentative of the girls and would always wait for assurance from Taron, or Eryn before doing things. It niggled Eryn and she often worried her propensity for anxiety hadn’t been passed down.

Taron threw a ball lightly and watching intently Wren copied

“Oh? Taron said making her jump and giggle a little, Seren threw a ball at Taron

“Oi miss” he replied playfully tossing one lightly back at her. Soon, the balls were flying all over. Seren didn’t take long to tire at this game and decided to head out and check out the rest of the room. Taron lifted Wren out and sat her back on the floor. She followed her sister. Comfortable that both were content to explore, he decided he could safely disappear and begin to organise breakfast. Hoping to surprise Eryn with breakfast in bed.

Eryn stretched and yawned, it felt like forever since she had been able to wake on her own and not because a small child was screaming blue murder. She slipped into the shower and groaned gratefully as the warm water soothed her and refreshed her tired body. She grinned sheepishly as she thought about the previous night. Sex with Taron was always so much hotter when they had been apart, she was amazed that they hadn’t lost that spark and still excited each other as if it were the early days.

She dried off and dressed in some comfortable joggers and a Christmassy jumper. She took a deep breath and readied herself for the chaos. But when she wandered into the main room, it was all quiet. She noticed Taron was sat on the large u-shaped sofa. The Tv was playing the Disney classic “Robin Hood” and as she got closer, she saw it.

Taron was flanked by two toddlers, all three covered in a mixture of chocolate spread, cereal pieces and marshmallows. The coffee table was covered in the same mixture along with two beakers of brown liquid which Eryn assumed was hot chocolate and three empty coffee mugs. A single large plate sat in the middle, which appeared to have once contained the items now covering everything in sight. As Eryn moved closer, she coughed loudly

Taron turned and simply looked at her

“What? he smiled He was covered in small brown finger smudges; more chocolate sauce and a number of mini marshmallows were in his fringe spiking it up at odd angles. He had a cheerio stuck to his cheek and chocolate was rubbed across his lips. Seren and Wren were sat grinning and giggling at the screen in much similar states. Eryn shook her head and sat on the end of the sofa.

“ma -ma” Wren called holding out two incredibly sticky, chocolate covered hands.

“Taron?” Eryn said using the tone Taron knew to be a warning tone.

“Num – Num? asked Seren, holding out a marshmallow to her mam.

“Ok, I will go and get clean clothes, when I come back… well omg Taron Egerton those girls just have you so … eurgh” she huffed and headed into the girls room. Shutting the door though she burst into laughter again.

Taron took in the scene around him

“I’m in big trouble girls” he told them.


	4. Chapter 4

As is usual with life, reality bites and though Eryn and Taron spent a reasonable time enjoying each other, they had to eventually give in to exhaustion and Taron’s declaration was short lived.

3am hit and a screaming cacophony rose both Eryn and Taron from their sleep. But before Eryn could move, Taron got to his feet

“My turn I think” he said dozily

Eryn was relieved, she had a decent routine with the twins, but god it felt great to let someone else get up.

Taron peeped through the door and saw both girls stood in their cots, red faced and screaming. It can’t have helped to have woken in a place they didn’t recognise and all alone.

Taron pushed open the door and walked over to where Eryn had already laid out clean clothes and pull-ups for the girl. He was always amazed at how organised she was, he was a mess usually and was glad she was because it made his life so much easier.

“ Hey, my girls, what’s all the fuss? Hey! He soothed picking up Wren first, he kissed Seren on the head and gave her her dummy, she wasn’t having any of it however and the dummy simply fell back out of her open mouth.

“Come on sweet pea, don’t be cross I will be right with you” he continued

Wren was sniffling, but happier now she was in her fathers arms sucking her thumb. He lay her on the changing table and quickly stripped off vest and the clothes from yesterday, her nappy was wet only, but pretty sodden. He changed it over and slipped on the vest and sleepsuit. Letting her down to wander he finally picked up Seren, who had insisted on howling the entire time she had had to wait.

Taron had chosen Seren last strategically, he knew she would be noisier and fussier, but that was a better than whatever nonsense she would get up to if he had let her wander while he changed Wren.

Finally, quiet she scowled at Taron

“You cross at Daddy? He pouted as he repeated the same actions for Seren as he did Wren. She refused to smile but kicked her legs. She also had a way to teach him a lesson, as he pulled back the nappy, he screwed up his face.

“Thank you miss bymp, did you save this one for Daddy ? he groaned. But he had by now changed the worst of nappies and this was just another. He finished off and as she sucked on the edge of his t-shirt that somehow, she had grabbed.

Taron scooped up Wren who was on the floor, sucking her thumb and playing with Keepee and Mon-mon.

“Uh uh mon-mon” Seren squealed at her sister. Snatching him from her as Taron stood upright

“Hey, hey, no snatching! Seren” he told her. Both girls looked at Taron, causing him to break into a smile.

“oh god, come on you too” he said knowing his discipline had gone by the wayside.

He slipped into the bedroom, feeling a little guilty that he wasn’t able to save Eryn from waking at all. He put both girls on the bed. Knowing what they wanted they crawled over to their mam and pulled her PJ top up. It was a well- established arrangement, taking a breast each they snuggled into the duvet as Eryn watched over them, stroking their heads as they suckled.

Taron watched the three, looking cosy and happy. He wandered around behind Eryn and climbed in under the covers. He snuggled up to her, wrapping an arm around the front he could stroke Seren’s head, while Eryn stroked Wren’s. Soon the foursome were fast asleep, nestled together under the duvet.

When the morning sun hit, the girls were not slow to get going and soon Taron was startled by a loud bang and crying from Seren. Sitting up instantly alert to what was happening he saw Seren was sat on the floor surrounded by what had been laid out on his bedside table when he went to bed, she was no longer crying but whining as she tried to get his phone to work. Wren on the other hand was now sat on his pillow and pulling herself to standing using the fabric of his top, strangling him.

“Oh man I have missed you two little scallywags, c’mon breakfast girlies” he called seeing Eryn turn and stretch. Smiling at him.

“You stay there! He told her

“But you did the 3am, that’s not fair” she mumbled

“You have been doing it all for the last 4 weeks, I think I owe you a few” he said kissing her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck looking deeply into his eyes

“Have kids you said, it’ll be great you said” he chuckled

“Yep” she replied dreamily, kissing him back.

“Go on go back to sleep… Seren No” he shouted as she began pulling the contents of his case out on to the floor with Wren’s assistance.

“Oi you, partners in crime" He laughed and scooped both up

“I’ll come back and clean this lot later” Taron told Eryn as he backed out of the bedroom door, one daughter under each arm.

Thankfully, the place had a playroom, it had been one of the main reasons Eryn had gone for it. Taron spotted the toy slide and pushed open the doors. He was amazed, the door opened half-way, like a stable door. This meant you didn’t need a stair gate and could simply pop the children over the lower portion of the door and they were self-contained. The room itself was like a mini soft play centre, with a small ball pit section at the end of a very short slide, everything was rubber covered. A number of tubs with different toys were along the wall and in one corner was a bunch of huge beanbag cushions and a shelf full of books. Most of the floor was flat and in another corner was a doll buggy and a wooden block walker.

Taron climbed over the small door and let both girls down. Wren was unsure and pulled herself up by Taron’s PJ bottoms. He took her hand and led her over to the tubs of Toys. Taking out a number of blocks he sat with her as they built a tower, Taron knocked it over and Wren looked worried then burst into fits of giggles handing a block to Taron to re-build

“Da -Da” she bossed him

Meanwhile Seren was more than happy, having thrown herself headfirst into the ball pit, she now sat somewhat crooked as she tried to bite a red ball. Taron flitted his vision between the two of them and chuckled when he saw fearless Seren.

“What are you doing over there missus? He chuckled

“Num” she told him

“Is it nummy? Taron asked

“Num” she nodded

Wren now a little braver decided her sister was having all the fun and crawled over to the ball pit. Pulling herself up on the side, she was unsure what to do next, she wanted to get in but without the courage of her sister looked to Taron

“Uh, Uh” she urged opening and shutting her small hands

“in? he asked

“in, in" she repeated

“Good girl” he cheered as he lifted her into the balls. She sat perfectly up right and looked at the balls, picking one up she looked again at Taron. Wren had always been the more tentative of the girls and would always wait for assurance from Taron, or Eryn before doing things. It niggled Eryn and she often worried her propensity for anxiety hadn’t been passed down.

Taron threw a ball lightly and watching intently Wren copied

“Oh? Taron said making her jump and giggle a little, Seren threw a ball at Taron

“Oi miss” he replied playfully tossing one lightly back at her. Soon, the balls were flying all over. Seren didn’t take long to tire at this game and decided to head out and check out the rest of the room. Taron lifted Wren out and sat her back on the floor. She followed her sister. Comfortable that both were content to explore, he decided he could safely disappear and begin to organise breakfast. Hoping to surprise Eryn with breakfast in bed.

Eryn stretched and yawned, it felt like forever since she had been able to wake on her own and not because a small child was screaming blue murder. She slipped into the shower and groaned gratefully as the warm water soothed her and refreshed her tired body. She grinned sheepishly as she thought about the previous night. Sex with Taron was always so much hotter when they had been apart, she was amazed that they hadn’t lost that spark and still excited each other as if it were the early days.

She dried off and dressed in some comfortable joggers and a Christmassy jumper. She took a deep breath and readied herself for the chaos. But when she wandered into the main room, it was all quiet. She noticed Taron was sat on the large u-shaped sofa. The Tv was playing the Disney classic “Robin Hood” and as she got closer, she saw it.

Taron was flanked by two toddlers, all three covered in a mixture of chocolate spread, cereal pieces and marshmallows. The coffee table was covered in the same mixture along with two beakers of brown liquid which Eryn assumed was hot chocolate and three empty coffee mugs. A single large plate sat in the middle, which appeared to have once contained the items now covering everything in sight. As Eryn moved closer, she coughed loudly

Taron turned and simply looked at her

“What? he smiled He was covered in small brown finger smudges; more chocolate sauce and a number of mini marshmallows were in his fringe spiking it up at odd angles. He had a cheerio stuck to his cheek and chocolate was rubbed across his lips. Seren and Wren were sat grinning and giggling at the screen in much similar states. Eryn shook her head and sat on the end of the sofa.

“ma -ma” Wren called holding out two incredibly sticky, chocolate covered hands.

“Taron?” Eryn said using the tone Taron knew to be a warning tone.

“Num – Num? asked Seren, holding out a marshmallow to her mam.

“Ok, I will go and get clean clothes, when I come back… well omg Taron Egerton those girls just have you so … eurgh” she huffed and headed into the girls room. Shutting the door though she burst into laughter again.

Taron took in the scene around him

“I’m in big trouble girls” he told them.


	5. Chapter 5

When Eryn returned from the bedroom, the main room was empty, the coffee table was now clear, though needed a wipe down. The kitchen was also clear of debris and the dishwasher going. Eryn smiled and chuckled a little, thinking about the happy trio sat in front of the TV. How could she complain about anything when they looked so happy, she thought. It was then that she wondered where they were, it was disturbingly quiet.

Then she heard a squeak, she knew to be Wren. It was coming from the bathroom and Eryn headed over. Pushing the door open. She saw Taron and the girls sat together in the large corner bath. Wren was squealing as she put bubbles on Taron’s head when he shook it like a puppy sending bubbles and water all over the girls. Sat in their bath seats for safety, the girls were having a great time.

Taron turned and smiled

“Ma ma” Wren giggled

“Mama’s here” he declared

“Quick get Mammy” he chortled as the girls began grabbing handfuls of bubbles and tried to throw them in Eryn’s direction.

She knelt next to the tub and pretending to object allowed the cheeky twins to put the bubbles on her head.

“Oh no, no Seren you got me, Wren help? She laughed “ argh Daddy? She urged

But Taron simply egged the girls on.

“No! Seren suddenly stopped and began to rub off the bubbles

“No, Mama cry” she said pouting

Eryn’s heart melted

“mama is ok baby girl” she smiled and reassured her. Seren gave her a grin and kissed her mam.

It was the sweetest little peck and even Taron was in awe, Seren had always been somewhat protective of Eryn, never liking even if she pretended to cry in games.

“So, am I out of the doghouse? Look they are all clean and I will finish off in there once they go down for their nap” he said looking smug. Eryn leant in and kissed him, grabbing a handful of bubbles behind his back. She dumped it on his head.

“You’re forgiven” she told him and ran out as he reacted to the bubbles now running down his face.

“no mama” Seren declared and this time she reached out to Taron to help move the bubbles

“Aww my sweet pea, you looking after da da” he smiled

She nodded.

Taron, appeared from the bathroom, with each of the girls wrapped in their hooded towels like tortilla wraps. A towel around his waist, he saw that Eryn had finished the cleaning for him and so wandered into the girls room to get them dressed. He grabbed the girls clothes and decided to change them in the main room. He lay Wren on the sofa and gave Seren a small bowl of banana pieces to snack on while he did Wren. She was locked into the rest of the movie on screen and Taron was reasonably sure he had no reason to worry about her wandering off and into bother. He blew raspberries on Wren’s little round tummy making her giggle, pulling faces as he pulled on her tights and buckled her shoes. She squealed with laughter and sitting her up he pulled down the sweet little dress Eryn had laid out.

“Your mammy always chooses the prettiest dresses Wren, doesn’t she? Who looks beautiful everyday? huh” he smiled “Well, Ms Nug you are ready to rule the day baby” he grinned kissing Wren on each cheek and nuzzling her neck making her crease up in a fit of giggles.

“Da, da, da” she chuckled.

He put her down in front on the Tv on one of the beanbags next to Seren and handed her another of the snack pots, Eryn had already made up. He took Seren from her spot and she grizzled until she realised, she could remain locked into the screen.

“What am I scotch mist? Madam” Taron asked playfully, but nothing could detach the little girl’s eyes from the screen. Taron chuckled as he dressed Seren in the same set of clothes as Wren. Despite the girls not being twins, Taron and Eryn couldn’t help but see them that way. They never ignored the reality that Henny was Wren’s surrogate or ‘tummy mama’ and Eryn made sure to talk about her as much as she felt able. It was always a raw moment when Eryn was unable to share all the changes in Wren when they happened, as she met her milestones and when the girls first took their wobbly steps. Eryn felt such guilt she felt her heart would burst. She was glad Taron had been there and if 2020 had given them anything it was the time and closeness to support each other through the grief. The girl’s first Christmas though was always going to be particularly hard.

He let Seren down next to her sister and went to get himself dressed. He wandered into the bedroom and found Eryn sat on the bed wrapping gifts.

“Anything for me in that lot? Taron grinned peering into the pile of toys and gift sets.

“Oh yeah like I would bring yours here to wrap, you are a nightmare for looking for them. They are well hidden babe” she chuckled

“You know what the only thing I want for Christmas is? He said saucily and crawled across the bed, letting his towel fall off as he did so.

“Taron! Eryn cried her eyes wide as she tilted her head and laughed he met her , kissing her neck. She draped her arms around his.

“Who’s watching the girls? She breathed

“ Robin Hood” Taron mumbled into her neck as he pulled at the skin with his teeth.

“Taron, I am trying to wrap these… ahh” Eryn lost all thought as he took her cheek with his hand and ran his lips across hers, closing her eyes. She sighed dreamily. His lips caressing hers they moved minutely apart and smiled into each other’s eyes. Until a scream was heard and breaking apart both ran full pelt into the lounge. Taron grabbing his towel on the way he was wrapping it back around his waist as Lucie knocked on the door.

Scanning the room, the parents saw the reason for the scream. Seren had a handful of her sisters hair in her hand and Wren was wrestling with her to get free. Seren had a mushed banana in her hand which appeared to have been Wren’s. Eryn was there in an instant and separated the pair.

“Seren Egerton, That is not nice. That was Wren’s narna, you say sorry” Eryn scolded and demonstrating again how to say sorry. The girls knew baby signing and from an early age had learned to say sorry by placing a flat fist against their chest and making a circular movement. Seren scowled

“no! she shouted

“Seren, you need to say sorry. I will count to 3 or you will have to sit on the naughty step” Eryn was firm and putting Seren down in front of Wren who looked sad and sucked her thumb. But Seren was not having it, She shook her head

“no” she stamped her foot.

Taron meanwhile had opened the door for Lucie and embarrassed by his state of undress, ducked into the bedroom to get dressed. Lucie now stood next to Eryn, she bent down to Seren

“Seren, you hurt your sister, I thought Seren had kind hands and feet, this makes me so sad” she added

Eryn had by now counted to two, but the feisty toddler was unmoved.

“Oh, dear Seren, it seems you will be spending some time on the naughty step” Lucie said standing and giving Wren some attention. Lucie’s involvement was important, she had arrived to take the children for the rest of the day and over-night and need the girls to understand that she had the same boundaries as their mam and dad. It meant they would feel safer and feel less confused by changing caregiver.

Finally, Eryn reached 3 and having designated a spot by the playroom door as the naughty spot. She walked her over, firmly holding Seren by the hand she sat her down.

“Seren, this is our naughty spot while we are here and I am putting you here because you hurt your sister and didn’t say sorry” Eryn told her clearly.

Seren began to cry hot angry tears, kicking her feet wildly at her mam. But Eryn ignored her and simply got up and walked away, she greeted Lucie and apologised for her walking in on the incident.

“Hey that’s life with babies huh” Lucie laughed. Eryn also apologised for Taron answering the door in just a towel. To that Lucie simply blushed

“Could have been worse! She chuckled and Eryn raised her eyebrows and nodded.

“So, we are all set apart from these two need a feed, then they are all yours” Eryn spoke over Seren’s screaming cries of fury. At the age of one she only had to sit for 30 seconds. But for a tot that age must have felt like forever.

Eryn walked back over and knelt next to Seren as Lucie went to say see what she had to take with her.

“Seren I put you on the naughty step because you hurt Wren, are you going to say sorry now” Eryn asked. Seren pouted and sniffed. Eryn pulled her into a cuddle and squeezed her

“o ree” she mumbled, circling her hand on her chest. Eryn kissed her head

“I think it’s Wren who needs that, you want to give her a cwtch sweetie” Eryn asked and smiling again Seren ran wobbly to Wren and knocked her over as she tried to cuddle her sister. Falling back onto the beanbag, Wren pulled an unimpressed face at Seren, then giggled as Seren tried to kiss her.

The adults laughing, Eryn made herself comfortable on the sofa, while Lucie got up and began to take the bits Eryn had packed for the girls for overnight.

“I’ll give you some privacy to feed, if you want to pop them round when you’re ready” Lucie said

“Thanks Lucie, I will send Taron round, fully dressed I promise this time” Eryn assured her

“Shame” Lucie laughed

“Oh! Lucie you and I are so alike, we are going to have fun this week winding him up” Eryn laughed.

“I heard my name, what are you up to? Taron asked after Lucie had left.

“Nothing my love, nothing at all” Eryn smirked as Taron pulled a suspicious face.

“You want these two? He asked seeing Eryn was unlatching her maternity bra and lifting her top.

“Please” she said evenly and Taron lifted Wren and put her on the seat next to Eryn, Wren seeing Eryn’s breast absent-mindly latched herself on and snuggled onto her Mam’s lap. Seren squawked as she was disturbed and sat on Eryn’s other sided, but seeing her sister quickly followed suit. Laying a protective arm around the girls and lowering her top a little. Eryn rested her head back and closed her eyes. The movie was nearly finished and Taron, decided to make a hot drink and join in. He placed the two coffees on the table and sat between Eryn’s legs, his arm snaking around her leg he hugging it. This was now his favourite spot to sit. He was part of the action, which was cosy and resting his head on Eryn’s knee. He could watch the girls as they drifted off to sleep. It was the perfect bonding time and a way he could feel close to both girls and Eryn. Eryn in turn stroked each of the heads in range of her hand, including Taron. Like their father, the girls loved the feeling of a head massage and it wasn’t long before she felt the heavy pull on her breast and absence of the tugging sensation suckling had. This meant the baby was asleep.

She tapped Taron softly and nodded at Wren, he smiled and gently lifted her onto his shoulder.

“Put her in the buggy, they need to go to Lucie’s” Eryn whispered and Taron nodded. He gently lay Wren in the buggy; it was already in the laid-back position and he was able to wrap her blanket around her easily. He looked around the room spotting a monkey covered in chocolate spread face down on the floor, he retrieved it and realised this was not Wren’s, he’d initially found it irritating that they knew which of the identical monkeys was their own, but now he too recognised the slight differences and was able to work out which was which. He collected up Seren and lay her in the buggy too, tucking mon-mon under the blanket with her. He smiled when he saw Eryn walking over with Keepee, he took the soft toy and tucked it in too.

For a moment they both stood and watched the girls sleep. Eryn sliding her arm around Taron’s waist. She rested her head on his upper arm and gazed adoringly at the pair. She had never felt so happy and content for so long and though she was enjoying it all, her heart would flicker with anxiety occasionally. Waiting for the person to appear and tell her it was all a dream and not real.

She patted Taron on the bum

“Go on then, sooner you drop them off, the sooner you can join me in the bedroom” she said seductively.

“Be right back” he winked and turning the buggy around walked quickly in the direction of the Annex.

\--------------

Smut*

When Taron returned, the place was spotless. The fire was roaring and all the Christmas lights were on. It was looking extremely festive. On the kitchen counter was a present wrapped in festive paper. Next to it a large glass of red wine.

Taron smiled and took a sip as he opened the paper. He laughed out loud as he saw what was inside. A male thong looked up at him, springing off of the waist band was a sprig of mistletoe. A tag attached read simply

“Put it on and see me in the bedroom, big boy” Taron laughed heartedly as he held the item of clothing up and gulped.

Looking around, he made sure the door was locked and pulled the curtains. He couldn’t believe he was even doing what he was, as he undressed and pulled the thong on. he shook his head, this was not sexy, he thought. It was then he heard Christmas music begin playing in the bedroom and laughed again. He still had sock lines on his ankles, but walked confidently to the bedroom, standing in the doorway. He grinned as he saw Eryn wearing a red velvet bra and knicker set, trimmed with white fluff.

She bit her lip sexily, and he made short work of getting to her. Crawling up the bed, he kissed her legs, running his hands over her soft skin. He trailed kisses. Squeezing her hips as he rose the length of her. Eryn let her head drop back and the sensations take her over. Feeling each kiss long after he had moved on, she moved gently in time with the music as Taron reached her neck, he paused looking into her eyes darkly. Eryn felt her heart beating fast. How was this man hers? Still hers? She mused as she took in each of his facial features, he hadn’t been gone all that long but she had missed him so much, she realised even more now he was in front of her. Seeing a little sadness in her eyes Taron kissed her cheek

“You ok? he asked 

she didn’t answer in words, instead taking his face in both hands, she pressed her lips against his, lingering and tilting her head to caress them deeply. She hummed lightly as she did so. He tasted so good and when she felt the tip of his tongue between her lips, she opened for him, deepening the kiss all the more. It was no time, before she felt his hands in her hair and the whimper, she always let free escaped her lips. Causing him to smile against her and press harder. Reaching behind, he unclasped her bra top and threw it to the floor. His hands returning to her back he held her and pressed her chest against his as he straddled her.

His strong hands ran down her back, causing her to arch and whimper again, his lips pressing into her neck and over her shoulders. She loosely draped her arms around his neck as he continued down her stomach. She flinched as he reached her belly and hoped he wouldn’t let on that he’d seen. Instead, he kissed each of her stretch marks and using his chin wriggled at the top of her thong. Taking them in his teeth he attempted to slide them down her hips he finally pulled them off.

The springing mistletoe on his own underwear, was by now becoming annoying and sitting up he smirked

“Are you planning on doing anything with these or can I get them off now? He asked. Eryn laughed and reaching down she pulled at the mistletoe and let him take them off, throwing them to Eryn.

“I just thought they were funny” she smiled as he returned to straddling her, his cock pressed against her, made her gasp a little. He grinned at this. But he wasn’t ready to go there just yet, instead he slipped his hand between her legs running two fingers the length of her lips, he circled her clit with his middle finger, watching her reaction he felt his breathing speeding up, his heart beat fast and hard as she rocked her pelvis along with him, pressing herself against his hand, he placed two fingers inside her finding her G spot, he began again making ever stronger circles, before beginning to make a ‘come here’ motion that made her groan loudly he kissed her stomach and pulled the skin into his mouth leaving small red marks as she shuddered an orgasm hitting her out of the blue. Taron beamed looking up from his line of love bites.

“already? He looked amazed

“Jesus Taron, my god” she breathed, her chest heaving. He slipped his fingers out and moved up to lay next to her, kicking the duvet down so they could get underneath. He pulled it back over them and reaching around her, he lay his hand against Eryn’s back and pulled her close, she raised her leg and rested it on Taron’s hip. He kissed her gently on the lips as his gripped her thigh, pushing himself against her groin. But not enough to enter her yet.

She pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. Smiling dreamily as she ran her nails down his chest and pushed him onto his back. He looked up at her seductively, his eyes though were full of love too. His eyelashes fluttered fast as his chest heaved. She gripped his thighs with her legs and tossing her hair behind her, took hold of his cock between her legs, sliding down in one motion she took him into her mouth and sucked hard, a couple of times, before changing to lightly lick the tip of his head, pumping slowly with her hand. He groaned loudly and exhaled deeply

“Oh Baby” he moaned as she repeated the pattern, increasing her suction she enjoyed the tension she felt his body going into as she pleasured him. He closed his eyes, his hand resting on Eryn’s head as she moved up and down rhythmically. He was far away when he felt himself getting close. With her killer instinct she stopped right at the very point he thought he was about to cum.

“Jesus fuck Eryn” he groaned, but Eryn was sat upright now and simply smiled a knowing smile. She lifted herself slightly and pressed him into her, biting her lip as she felt him press against her hot spots. Taron took hold of her hips and squeezed them, moving her slightly side to side. She let him move her how he wanted to begin with but leaning back so she could ensure he was placed perfectly. Letting go, she bounced on his cock, holding on to her breasts as she did so, Taron watched his wife and was impressed as she moaned his name loudly. He had a hard time remembering when Eryn had allowed herself to let go with him quite this much and it only made her hotter. He came hard as she screamed his name her face a picture of erotic pleasure as she too came, still bucking on him as though she were riding a bull. He held her hips and found himself in the pleasure of watching her. As she slowed, she ran her hand down her body between her breasts and down her stomach, until she rested it on Taron’s stomach and her favourite place.

She looked sublime and he couldn’t move transfixed by her beauty. She smiled taking in his trance

“Taron? She laughed as she slid herself off him and onto the bed. His eyes followed and a beaming smile remained on his face, but he didn’t say a word. His mind blank.

“Stop it Taron, what? she chuckled her face turning red. He leaned in and kissed her gently

“Sorry” he mumbled shaking his head

“You are just …. “ his words came out wobbly and he just shook his head again

“Exquisite” he breathed “Phenomenal” he added, kissing her again. She nestled into him and nuzzled his neck.

“You are pretty flawless yourself” she whispered back. Closing her eyes and allowing herself to melt into him as he stroked her back gently with one finger.

“I love you Welsh Boi” she whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep. “I love you too cariad” he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

“Thank you so much Lucie, These couple of days have been so good for Eryn and I” Taron smiled as Seren squealed to be picked up. He leant down and picked her up, it was unlike Seren to be grumpy, but she nuzzled into Taron’s neck and sucked her thumb.

“Say bubye to Lucie Seren” he tried but all Seren managed was a slight wave. Wren too seemed subdued and though she did give Lucie a better goodbye than her sister. Taron was a bit concerned by the turn in their behaviour but put it down to the newness of everything happening around them and general tiredness.

He was reassured when both fell asleep on the way back to collect Eryn for the long drive back to Wales. Eryn was already stressed when he arrived, he had hoped that he would get kudos for getting taking the girls from under his feet. But when he arrived Eryn was like a headless chicken, checking and double checking nothing important was left in the cabin.

Taron grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down. But she pulled away momentarily hurting his feelings. The last few days had brough them back together as a couple and now real life was returning.

“Well, I shall wait in the car, shall I? he huffed. Eryn groaned inwardly she hadn’t meant to be dismissive of him. She was just aware of what was coming and desperate to have the girl’s first Christmas as perfect as possible. The letter from her Mother was also rattling around in the background. She locked up finally and got into the front of the van, scooting over to be nearer Taron, who was checking his phone for the route.

Eryn reached her hand to Taron’s face and turned it to her

“Sorry” she said softly. He smiled resting his head against her forehead

“It’s ok” he said. Their lips met in a sweet kiss before they shared a loving smile and Taron started the engine. Eryn turned the stereo on and Christmas tunes filled the van. Eryn turning to check on the sleeping girls, she pulled over a blanket and pillow, setting herself up to rest for a while. She promised to take over for the easier middle part of the 8hr journey. Neither being that experienced drivers. She preferred he took the scary terrain across the Scottish and later Welsh mountain valleys.

Singing along to the radio, Taron’s voice soon lulled Eryn to sleep. She was rudely awoken by a crying and retching sound. Looking around her in alarm she saw Seren, red face and bawling, covered in her breakfast. Taron found a place to pull in and ran around the side to get to Seren. Eryn meanwhile grabbed the changing bag and peeled away Seren’s blanket and monkey, who were now sodden and putrid smelling. She unbuckled Seren and Taron lifted her out of the chair.

Eryn laid the changing mat across the front bench and began pulling out wipes, just as Seren erupted again, crying a sorry self-pitying cry. Taron now was covered in vomit and gave up trying to hold his daughter away from him. Laying her on the mat, Eryn went to work quickly removing the soiled clothing and taking advantage of the moment to change Seren’s nappy, she cleaned her up and using her change of clothes from the changing bag, re dressed her in clean clothes.

“Which bag are my clothes in Eryn? Taron called from behind, he had already removed his shirt and vest, wiping the worse of his jeans. He was unzipping bags trying to find his stuff. Eryn caught up in dealing with her daughter did not appreciate the extra thought process and shrugged. Pulling out the thermometer she took Seren’s temperature. She knew the tot was hot as she could feel her little body burning up. She dug in the bag for a baby bib, in case she threw up again and sure enough as she pulled out the item, Seren vomited again, this time all over both Eryn and she.

“Shit” Eryn groaned “It’s ok baby” she soothed as she wiped them both down. Stripping the little one again and using Wren’s change of clothes this time, she started all over.

Taron sighed now changed he stood at the passenger door.

“Anything you want me to do? he asked

“Can you find me something clean? She asked gratefully

He nodded seeing the front of her clothes and disappeared again to the back of the van. Eryn climbed out and lifting Seren, walked up and down a little to calm her crying. She was a bright red colour and clearly feeling very unwell. Taron backed out of the van and looked at the little girl

“Here” he said holding out his arms for Seren, so Eryn could change. Singing lightly as he rocked her up and down, she relaxed onto his shoulder and soon was sleeping again. Her breathing was heavy and checking the car seat, he was glad it had missed the worst of the vomit and laid Seren back in. Eryn sighed heavily as she climbed back out of the van.

“98 degrees, she has a fever for definite” Eryn groaned. Falling into a well needed hug from Taron.

“Ok, C’mon then, sooner we get back the better then” He told her, kissing her neck the pair got back into the van and set off. Eryn couldn’t sleep now and just rested as she watched the scenery go passed, chatting with Taron. They made decent progress and decided it was time to stop, have a coffee and change over driver. Taron was more than ready, feeling exhausted. Wren was already wide awake, sucking her thumb and looking sleepy as though she had only just woken up. Seren was fast asleep still.

“How about I grab some bits and we eat in here, then we can leave Seren sleeping? Eryn offered.

“Yeah, sounds good, But you stay I will go take this little miss with me and stretch my legs then we can switch over yeah? He asked. Eryn nodded and watched as Taron took Wren out of the car seat and the pair trotted inside the service station. She took a seat in the back and watched her daughter sleep, she was still looking red and hot, but Eryn was grateful that she was able to rest.

After w while though, she was concerned that Taron was taking much longer than she expected. She was about to call him, when he appeared out of the sliding double doors. He was shirtless and carrying a screaming wren who was wearing only a nappy. Eryn ran quickly to meet them taking Wren from Taron.

Wren was bright red and as soon as Eryn took her, she understood, Wren was boiling hot too and promptly threw up. Luckily, Eryn was able to hold her away from her body in time to avoid a direct hit. But she shot Taron a fearful look.

“Oh god not both of them at the same time” Eryn groaned

“Yep” Taron rolled his eyes, as he climbed into the back and pulled another t shirt from his bag throwing it on. As Eryn cleaned Wren up.

“Taron I’ve no clean clothes can you. Eryn called back

“I know, why do you think she’s naked Rin? He said gruffly. This is my last clean top too, urgh” he growled digging through the bags he pulled what seemed to be a clean vest and Babygro out.

“Will this do? he shouted

“Yes” Eryn snatched the items from him. Unimpressed that she was the one doing all the work, while he worried about himself. She cooed and tried to reassure Wren as she did so.

“We are going to need meds to bring these temps down T, can you go grab something inside? Eryn asked

“I’ve left all the bloody food on the til anyway yes what do I get? He said irritably

“Paracetamol and Ibuprofen” she replied. Putting wren on her shoulder, she rocked her gently

“oh, and lots of bottled water” she shouted after him, he nodded but looked pissed off.

“is that Daddy being grumpy honey hey? She said looking at Wren’s sorrowful look as she rested her head on her Mam’s shoulder and sucked her thumb. She was off again moments later, vomiting yellow bile as her little stomach contracted. It broke Eryn’s heart seeing her little girl in such pain. She rubbed her back and tried to soothe her as best she could.

A very harassed Taron finally made it back to the van with three carrier bags.

“Ok, think I have everything, shit is she still going? He groaned seeing Wren as Eryn nodded sadly. She was now sat on the lip of the doorframe, Wren sat on her lap sideways leaning her head on Eryn’s tummy as every so often her body tried to vomit.

“Can you pour some of that water into two bottles, then they can sip them” Eryn instructed Taron. Who was gulping his coffee. He nodded and reaching into the nappy bag pulled tow sterile bottles out and filled them. He handed one to Eryn who felt the bottle, it was cool but not freezing. She rubbed the teat against Wren’s lips. Wren resisted at first but when Eryn tipped a little of the water against her lips, she opened readily enjoying the cool water on her sore throat, she whimpered gratefully.

After a few sips, she seemed more comfortable and closed her eyes. Eryn sighed as Taron took Wren from her and buckled her into her seat. He joined Eryn on the lip of the frame and passed her, her coffee and a sandwich, opening his own.

“Sorry I was moody” he whispered. Smiling softly showing he was forgiven and understood Eryn rested her head on his shoulder.

“You know we are really in for it now Welsh Boi don’t ya? Two sick babies Jesus! she chuckled finishing her tepid coffee and chucking the rest of her unwanted sandwich in the trash. Her appetite gone from the lasting odour of the van. Eager now to just be home, Eryn got into the driver seat and urged Taron to finish eating as she drove.

Eryn loved driving and soon relaxed as she glanced across Taron was asleep and behind both girls were crashed out too. By the time they began to stir Eryn was well into the Welsh countryside and about ready to switch again. The terrain was treacherous and she was not about to attempt the hairy drive. Wren began grizzling and within minutes Seren had begun too. Taron groaned and opening his eyes, peered over the back of the chair.

Eryn pulled into a layby and took a deep breath.

“You awake enough to take over? Eryn asked as she groaned inwardly knowing he was awfully moody when woken up. She wandered around the van and climbed in the back with the girls, knowing what they probably wanted, unbuckled Wren first then Seren. Letting them climb down from them on their own. She settled herself in the back seat and lifted Seren onto her lap, unlatching her bra Seren took her breast and began sucking strongly as Wren whined wanting her turn, Eryn let her climb up and holding both in place as Wren latched herself on. She sighed yet again.

Taron had finally, moved and made his way to the drivers seat, he turned to Eryn

“Do I wait for you to be done? He said grumpily.

“Well, yes. None of us are strapped in” she replied equally terse.

“Right” Eryn watched as he pulled out his phone and began scrolling.

“You know it would really be great if you got them changed when I am done, I mean I have done all the other ones” she spat

“Oh yeah, of course I forgot you were the one puked on in the services” he huffed kicked the door open and walking around.

Pulling the sliding door open angrily, he plonked the changing bag down and roughly pulled out what he needed.

“Really? so now I get to deal with three grumpy toddlers, do I? Eryn moaned. Seren grizzling as she finished. Toddled over to Taron meekly.

“I’m doing my best Eryn seriously” he huffed “Come on darling” he said to Seren and laid her gently down and changed her. She was still warm and using his initiative, he drew up some paracetamol and gave her a dose. Before walking her up and down the grass verge. She cuddled into him and murmured

“da,da mmmm” she mumbled

“I know sweetheart, are you falling poorly cariad” he soothed. When she was settled, he put her back in her chair, she grizzled and began to cry not wanting to go back in and be restricted. He pulled out his phone and set her up watching a set of cartoons.

Eryn was getting herself dressed again and Wren had taken herself to the changing mat and was laying down, sucking her thumb waiting.

“Aww baby Daddy’s coming, good girl” he called to her as he moved to change her. Finally, everyone was ready to move again. As if cued in, both girls at the same time began throwing up and crying yet again, this time breast milk shot out of both everywhere, hitting both Eryn and Taron from behind. Eryn unable to speak, pulled the door open and began vomiting out the side door. Taron froze.

Pulling into the driveway, Taron was exhausted. But finally, they were home, he dropped his head onto the steering wheel. Eryn white and looking rough, raised her head.

“Thank god” she mumbled groaning she wrapped her dressing gown around tighter and picking up her handbag, she stepped onto the gravel drive and pottered over to the front door, opening it and turning on the lights. Taron appeared a short while after carrying Wren, wrapped in his coat, she was nude bar her nappy, he hair sweaty and scraggy. She whimpered as Eryn took her and carried her up to the nursery. Laying her down and tucking her in. Eryn collapsed onto the rocking chair.

Taron gave her a sad smile and laid Seren in her cot. Taking Eryn’s hand, he pulled her to standing and led her to their bedroom. Pulling back the covers he sat her down.

“Sleep, I will unpack that lot tomorrow” he told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, unable to do anything else. Taron slipped off her dressing gown, she too was nude, not having any clean clothes left. She had resorted to simply wearing the gown as they made numerous stops to deal with the onslaught of vomiting. She was glad to remove it now, it was smelly and sodden with sweat from her fever. The cool room and sheets were wonderful. But before she let him go Eryn draped her arms around Taron’s neck.

“I love you welsh Boi” she whispered into his neck.

“I love you too cariad, now sleep” he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

“Knock, Knock, the cavalry is here” Tina called through the door. Eryn groaned her head banging. Taron though was already awake and in the lounge. The girls were laid on a knee each, sucking their thumbs and watching television. Meanwhile Taron was resting his head against the back of the sofa as Draig came running in and excitedly jumped up at him.

“Thought I might be needed” Tina said, she was followed in by Mari and Rosie. Who were soon on their knees, by Wren and Seren. Chatting with them, they had taken on the Auntie role with gusto and loved looking after the little ones. Seren and Mari were best pals, both mischievous and playful they were perfect partners in crime. Wren had taken to Rosie immediately, Rosie being more than happy to sit and do the less rambunctious things unlike her sister. Rosie stroked Wren’s forehead and swept her fringe to the side.

“Poor Wren are you feeling poorly” Rosie asked and Wren nodded slightly. Taron lifted the girls heads from his knees and laid them onto the sofa. As he got up Mari and Rosie were quick to steal his spot and soon all four of the girls were entranced in the TV. Taron picked Draig up and fussed him, He had missed his little mate and Draig was overwhelmed seeing him again, licking his face like mad.

“Ok… Ok I missed you too bud” Taron laughed as he and his mam made their way to the kitchen. Taron let Draig out into the garden, pulling the door shut, he dropped into a chair. Meanwhile Tina clicked the kettle on and began filling mugs.

“You look exhausted, you’re off to bed once you’ve drunk this” She told him firmly

“Yes Mam” he smiled. Rubbing his eyes, he ran his hands through his hair and groaned stretching out his back. The girl’s had been sleeping in short 1- hour naps throughout the night and Taron had to rock them each back to sleep. He’d had no sleep as when one was finally settled the other would wake. He had spent the entire night in the nursery rocking one or the other on the chair. Letting them sip water and small amounts of Eryn’s expressed milk. Keeping the medicines going. Neither girl was being sick anymore, which Taron was grateful for, but it was awful to see them looking doe eyed and miserable. Whimpering at the slightest move.

He was not going to argue with the idea of sleep. Eryn had been struggling much of the night, throwing up despite her stomach being entirely empty. Her body seemed not to know and she would wake every couple of hours and retch painfully. She was exhausted too.

“Thanks Mam, I don’t want you getting sick though” he groaned.

“I told you we all had this bug last wee, we probably passed it onto Eryn and the girl’s, I had Mari and Rosie off school with it and everything” she told him, stroking his forehead and feeling it to see how his temperature was doing. He leant his head against her arm and whined a little. “Always my little boy, aren’t you? she laughed lightly as she stroked his head.

“Always Mam” he grinned. Giving her a sideways hug. She squeezed him back.

“Right here, bed now young man” Tina ordered, handing him a mug of coffee. He kissed her gently on the cheek and slowly wandered up the stairs. When he turned into the bedroom, the bed was empty. He put his mug down and heard Eryn in the bathroom. Padding across the soft carpet, he pushed the door to the En suite open. Eryn was sat on the floor, hugging the toilet bowl resting her head on the toilet seat. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, she was quietly whimpering.

Taron moved behind her and sat on the floor, pressing his chest against her back, he wrapped his arms around her waist gently. Silently she let her head drop back against him.

“It’s okay sweetheart, Do you want helping back to bed? Taron asked her softly. She nodded

“I can’t I’ve nothing left” she mumbled. Though he too was exhausted, he crouched next to her, slipping his arms under her legs, she draped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the floor. She nestled against his chest, closing her eyes. He carried her through to the bedroom and kicked the bedroom door shut. As he moved down the side of the bed, the covers already kicked back, he laid her down and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Scooting across the end, he too climbed into the bed, welcoming the soft pillows against his tired and aching body. Eryn closed the gap between them, wiggling herself into her favourite sleeping position. She burrowed her head into his chest, making little noises of appreciation as she did so. Making him smile. especially as she ran her fingers into his chest hair.

“Find anything? He asked laughing lightly.

“You, I found you” she mumbled

She kissed his neck and closed her eyes. Sleepy she drifted off to sleep. Taron laughed and gently moved her head to a better place for him to sleep.

It was dark when the couple woke, Eryn looked around confused for a moment, she could hear laughing and giggling coming from downstairs along with Christmas music loudly ringing outside. She pushed back the duvet, swinging her legs over the side and pushed her feet into her slippers, gingerly she stood. She was still dizzy, but felt better, the nausea was still lingering but was nowhere as bad. She pulled on her dressing gown and smiled as she glanced at the bed.

Taron had fallen asleep on his stomach, his mouth slightly open, his hair was scraggy and he looked to be deeply asleep. Eryn found her stomach flipping as she stood checking him out. Grinning she heard a squeal of excitement from the lounge and her mind returned to why she’d got up. She wandered downstairs, pulling the belt of her dressing gown tight around her waist. As she got halfway she saw the open front door. Peering out she saw what all the fuss was about. Father Christmas on a sleigh was attached to a trailer and being towed around. The sleigh and trailer were adorned with fairy lights and Christmas tunes were blaring out of two loudspeakers. Tina and Guy were stood holding Wren and Seren, wrapped in blankets with Mari and Rosie by the front gate waving and cheering excitedly.

Eryn leant on the doorframe, feeling a little lightheaded and jumped, feeling a hand suddenly on her back, she turned

“Jesus Taron you made me jump” she laughed as he ran his hands around her waist.

“You ok? I saw you wobble” he asked as she leant back into him. “Yeah, just light-headed babe” Taron kissed her gently as the group began walking back up to the house. Mari grinning and running ahead. Eryn smiled and gave her a big hug. Living full-time in Aber had brought the family so close together and Eryn and Taron’s little sisters had the best bond. Eryn treasured the youngsters, the girls loved hanging out with Eryn and the babies.

“Da -Da” called Seren as Guy approached carrying her, she held her hands out and began to grizzle when she wasn’t getting handed over quick enough. Once she was in Taron’s arms though, she was more than happy. Sucking her thumb, she was a better colour and Taron hoped they had turned a corner at last. The sleep he had had was refreshing and he felt a lot better for it. He smiled as he looked at the excited faces of the family around him.

The group settled down into the lounge, Guy tending to the fire and Tina getting everyone set up with drinks. Eryn took the recliner and throwing a cushion on the floor Taron sat at her feet, his arm around her leg. Mari and Rosie played with Draig and Seren and Wren joined in making everyone laugh. Eryn ran her hand absent-mindedly through Taron’s hair as the family discussed Christmas plans and made arrangements.

“Snow” Mari squealed suddenly and sure enough large white pom poms of snow were streaming down the window. Rosie lifted Wren and awkwardly she carried her over to the back door where they could see the snow properly. Gathering around the open back door the girls laughed and jumped up and down in excitement.

“Right, well that is our cue to get moving girls” said Guy. We don’t want to get caught in a blizzard, do we? He chuckled. Mari and Rosie pouted. Bending down Taron held his arms out and Mari then Rosie hugged their brother

“Mari tomorrow is Christmas Eve! We will see you tomorrow and then all-day Christmas day too” he told her so let a small smile break her pout.

“Come on bug, gimme that cheeky smile” he urged and Mari couldn’t help but grin.

“Hey girl’s I’m going to need my big elves to help me get these too little minxes to bed before Father Christmas comes tomorrow, so you need to be well rested. We have so much to do tomorrow” Eryn grinned. Rosie and Mari looked to each other and hugged a side of Eryn each, she toppled back a little in surprise, giggling with the girls.

Taron and Eryn waved goodbye from the doorway holding a baby girl each on their hip. Taron shut the door and sighed leaning in his kissed Eryn.

“Bed? He asked nodding at the stairs

“Oh yes” she grinned and followed him up the stairs, smacking his bum as she went. This made both Wren and Seren giggle. Especially when Taron played up the melodramatic ouch noises.

Once the girls were settled and sleeping soundly. Taron and Eryn crashed out shortly after.

\------

“Eryn, Eryn” Taron shook her so violently, her eyes pinged awake in panic, Pulling back the duvet, she jumped out of bed

“What? what is it? Is it Seren or Wren? She asked furiously. Taron grabbed Eryn’s hand and dragged her to the nursery. As she was led though to the girls room, she glanced out of the window. It really had snowed overnight and a thick white landscape greeted her eyes, smiling she returned to Taron’s eager tug on her hand. Turning her eyes, she saw what was making him so giddy. Wren and Seren were grinning proudly up at them from one cot, dressed in teddy bear onesies. They looked completely adorable.

“Taron! She swiped his arm, “Damn I thought something was wrong” she sighed.

“Sorry, but I just … don’t they look cute though? I saw these in Edinburgh and knew they would be amazing” he grinned, Wren was giggling and pulling at Seren’s hood while Seren was making growling noises. Picking her up Taron growled back at her, she scrunched her nose up and made clawing movements with her hands as she continued

“rawr” cried Seren

Eryn picked up Wren , who was also trying to make growly sounds. Carrying the pair downstairs, they let them walk once at the bottom of the stairs, shutting the stair gate. The girls knew what they wanted and made a beeline for the recliner, wanting their morning milk. Taron called to Alexa and soon Christmas music began as Eryn set herself up on the recliner a daughter on each side snuggling the pair as they guzzled.

She couldn’t help but grin at Taron’s childish excitement as he darted in and out of the kitchen and playroom. They had added a full extension onto the side of the house in the summer, creating a space that led off of the kitchen and lounge for the girls, it was beautifully set up, with a book corner, tubs of toys and all manner of educational items. Having had enough of their mothers milk, Wren and Seren clearly feeling much better were soon at their Daddy’s feet in the kitchen, turning them around he directed them to the playroom, where they were more than happy to dive into the Lego bricks and drag the draws of blocks out. Wren decided the baby buggy was more her style and began pushing it around the room.

Taron locked the stairgate to keep them both contained as he finished making breakfast. Eryn wandered into the kitchen having sorted her clothing back out and wrapped her arms around Taron’s waist.

“Oooh Taron’s epic pancakes” she cooed. Making Taron chuckle.

“You like what you see? He asked raising an eyebrow. “Always babe” She said smacking his bum, she wandered off for a shower and to get dressed.

Eryn stopped on the stairs and looked out at the snow-covered view. She smiled brightly taking it all in, the ocean in the background, the castle and it’s beautiful monument looked stunning. It was like a picture postcard and Eryn felt the first proper festive excitement. She pulled out a comfy, but luxurious pair of velvety trousers, and a long sleeve top. Laying them out, she found the Christmas jumpers in the wardrobe and laid those out too.

Hopping in the shower, she let the warm water ease her to fully awake. Drying off and getting dressed she sat at her dressing table and decided to add a sparkle to her make -up and digging into her jewellery box, she found some old Christmas earrings. She heard Taron taking the girls in for their nap, he was singing under his breath as he walked into the bedroom.

“twit twoo” he beamed as he walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist looking at her in the mirror.

“You are as beautiful today as the day I met you, do you know that ?” he smiled kissing her on the cheek.

“Have you been on the bucks fizz already? She asked. 

“I just know that this Christmas is going to be brilliant” he grinned and skipped off to shower.

Later that afternoon, Eryn answered the door to the two excited girls, seeing Guy and Tina getting out of their car. The plan was that Guy and Taron were going off with all four girls, to get Christmas tree’s for both houses, then they could decorate them on their return. Meanwhile Eryn and Tina would begin the prep for tomorrows meal. Draig was pottering around and so while the older girl’s waited to leave, they played with him and took him out into the back garden to enjoy the snow.

“If you get wet you will not go get the tree” Tina warned them. Shaking her head

Eryn chuckled “They a bit excited? She asked

“Just a little” Tina sighed as Eryn handed her a mug of hot tea.

“Taron too! Eryn laughed. Tina shook her head

“That’s not new though is it? He’s such a little boy at this time of the year” she sipped her tea and pulled out a kitchen chair, watching Guy and the girls in the garden. Draig jumping about in the snow loving the new sensations the snow were giving him.

When Taron appeared, he was carrying a bleary eyed Seren

“Well, that wasn’t very long? Eryn said as she watched Seren sucking her thumb, her head resting under Taron’s chin. Her monkey tucked under her arm; she was stroking Taron’s jaw gently. Her eyes still heavy from sleep.

“Morning Mam” Taron said and gave her a little sideways hug. He saw the girls and Guy and laughed

“Hey Seren, look at the snow? What’s Taid up too? He chuckled. But Seren was too grumpy. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

“Someone’s a bit bah humbug today” Eryn grimaced. She had joined Tina at the table and chatted with her about what they needed to get done. Taron was now wearing his Christmas jumper and a pair of skinny jeans. He handed Seren to Tina, she was reluctant to leave her daddy, but as Tina rocked her gently, she soon settled back down.

Pulling on his wellies and coat, Taron headed out to join his sisters and Guy in the garden.

“So, missus Serenity boo, what’s all this grump about? Tina asked, lightly tickling Seren’s neck. Seren smiled a little bit, a grin creeping across her lips as Tina continued

“Oh Seren, it’s a spider, look a spiders coming to tickly your tummy” Tina leaned the little one back and tickled her tummy, pretending her hand was a spider. Seren giggled as she did so. Smiling the same Egerton smile as her daddy.

“Nain Nain no” she giggled at her Nain. Taron, Guy and the girls, stumbled back into the kitchen, kicking off the snow and laughing hard. They pulled off their coats and boots. It was then that Eryn heard Wren crying on the monitor.

“Right Guys, that’s Wren awake if you want to get moving” she called over to the group. Taron ran up the stairs and into the nursery.

“Hey Wren, are we going to go get the Christmas tree? He beamed at her, she looked up confused

“twee? She babbled Taron lifting her out of the cot and spun her around. Making her giggle excitedly repeating herself

“Twee Twee” she giggled

“Yes, baby Tree! He laughed.

Once the group piled into Taron’s van and headed off to find their tree. Eryn and Tina pulled out boxes of decorations and lights for them to add. The plan was to decorate Tina and Guy’s first, then head back to Eryn and Taron’s for the evening and do theirs, while they had snacks and party food. They would hang out until it was time to get all the kids to bed. The older girls would help the younger ones to lay out the traditional items for Father Christmas and put out their stockings, ready for the morning. Before heading home to do the same at there house.

The two women took a slow walk down to Tina’s and once settled at hers, they made eggnog and put together the party food for when the family descended. They prepared the vegetables for the next day and chatted at the kitchen table.

It was a wonderful, warm and cosy chatting with Tina and feeling apart of the family was so new and lovely. Whenever she was with Tina, she always found herself reflecting on her own relationship with her biological mother again.

“Taron tells me you got a letter” Tina said softly. Eryn looked to Tina and sighed focussing on the carrots she was chopping.

“Yeah, Taron got rid of it, I didn’t bother reading it, there was no point. She would only get into my head and ruin things” Eryn told her

“Still, must have been hard not knowing what she’d said or why she’d written” Tina continued, peeling the sprouts and popping them into a pan. Eryn knew why Taron had told his Mam; she didn’t mind him doing so. It was easier for Tina to understand the relationship between a mum and daughter and he knew she would be able to offer support he wasn’t able to.

“To be honest Tina, I’d have rather he hadn’t told me it came and just destroyed it. Not reading it made my mind go crazy guessing, but had I read it I know it would have been far worse so… what do you do. I’m just concentrating on the girl’s and trying to put it to the back of my mind.

“I think you’re doing the right thing; in fact Eryn I am so proud of you for doing that. You are doing so well these days you should be proud of yourself darling” she said. Reaching across the table she stroked the top of Eryn’s hand. Eryn had been under a therapist ever since the situation with Phil had ended in his suicide. She had to agree that she had come a long way since then and reflecting as she sat with Tina she smiled inwardly.

Bustling through the door, A shouty and giggling group came into the house. Guy and Taron carrying a huge tree as the older girl’s led their smaller charges ahead and guided them onto the sofa out of the way.

“ma – ma” called Wren seeing her Mam and held out her hands. Eryn pushed her chair back and wiped her hands, lifting the little one up.

“You okay sweetie? What’s up? Eryn asked

“Keepee? She asked questioningly, sucking her thumb

“Damn, Rosie run back to the car and grab the girl’s monkey’s for me, please will you? Taron called from somewhere amongst the branches as the men tried to get the tree balanced in its bucket of earth and water. He handed her his car keys and Rosie disappeared, re appearing some time later with two monkeys and handed them to the girls. Wren grinned when she saw Rosie

“Keepee, keepee” she called out urgently. As Eryn stroked her back.

“I think this one’s tired, did they sleep in the van? Eryn asked rocking her gently as she pulled at Eryn’s top wanting her mother’s breast. Eryn nudged Mari along the sofa and lifting her top carefully let Wren tuck under and feed. Seeing her sister Seren was soon after the same and wrapping a blanket lightly over herself, Eryn let Seren feed too.

Taron smiled as he and Guy stood back

“Ta dah” he sang. It was decent sized tree and Eryn wriggled into a comfy position watching as Guy and Taron strung lights around the branches and Mari, Rosie joined in with adding the hanging decorations. Eryn couldn’t help feeling a sadness hit her as she imagined Henny and all these things, she knew that she would have loved to be involved, she could see her now bossing everyone around, telling them what to do and where things should go. She would dote on the children.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to chase the melancholy from her mind. Enjoying the cuddling with her girls. She stroked their hair under the blanket and closed her eyes. She opened them feeling a hand on hers. Taron was perched on the sofa arm; he had seen the sadness in Eryn’s eyes.

Leaning down, he kissed her cheek

“you ok? he asked concerned, Eryn nodded and mouthed ‘Henny’ to him. He sighed heavily and squeezed Eryn’s hand. His facial expression saying all she needed. Wren and Seren seeing the fun and bright lights, discarded Eryn and soon joined in. Taron and Guy lifting the children to reach the higher sections. Opening her phone Eryn began snapping pictures and filming the scene.

\-----------

Eryn wandered into the bathroom. She was exhausted and emotional. She sat on the toilet and dropped her head into her hands. The day had been so perfect, after eating and drinking, laughing and dancing, singing and general interacting with the family. Both had excellently decorated trees. Mari and Rosie had been adorable with Wren and Seren, helping them lay out a bottle of Corona Beer and a mince pie for Father Christmas, along with a carrot. Though this one had a small Seren bite mark in it. They had said goodbye to Guy, Tina and Taron’s super excited sisters. Closing the door, Taron offered to tidy and lock up. So, Eryn was now getting ready to sleep. But something was niggling her and it was driving her crazy.

A tinge of sadness that would not leave her, she thought it was still thinking about Henny or the letter from her mother. But neither fit entirely how she felt. It had grown over the evening and she had become more and more annoyed at herself. She wanted this first Christmas to be perfect and here she was ruining it with her misery guts. Without even thinking she picked up her razor and stared at it.

“Eryn? Taron’s voice made her drop it into the sink and break out of her thoughts.

“mm Yeah” she replied trying to plaster on a smile. But Taron had seen the razor in her hand already and heard it clatter into the sink. He reached around her and picked it up. She looked at it in his hand.

“I wasn’t going to…” she broke off, dropping her head.

Taron placed the razor on top of the medicine cabinet and holding Eryn by the shoulders turned her round to face him.

“You’ve not been right all day, What’s going on sweetheart? And please don’t lie to me” he said nodding toward the razor.

“I’m not lying, I wasn’t going to do anything” she answered a little defensive at the suggestion that she’d lie to him.

“But you thought about it? He asked, She nodded. Closing his eyes, he pulled Eryn into a hug, squeezing her tight.

“I’m proud of you, for not” he whispered

“Come to bed and talk to me” he said softly.

Eryn kissed his cheek, she wanted to finish getting ready for bed first and so quietly the pair undressed and got into matching Christmas pyjamas. Eryn chuckled lightly as Taron pulled his on a cheeky grin on his face. While Taron checked on the girls and got the couple a hot chocolate. Eryn washed her face and brushed her teeth. Reaching under the sink for a clean toothbrush, everything else came tumbling out with it. As she pushed it all back in, a broad grin spread across her face as the reason for her sadness dawned.

When Taron returned, he placed the mugs on each side of the bed, Eryn was already tucked under the duvet. She was almost hidden as she snuggled into the warmth. He climbed into bed and under the covers. He wriggled over to where she was underneath the duvet.

“In our safe space I see” he said softly and Eryn nodded. Taron reached over and placing his hand around her waist pulled her to him. He leant in and kissed her neck and bare shoulder softly. Nuzzling his head into her neck a little. She smiled, moving down playfully he pressed his head into her stomach and kissed the bare skin showing . Making her giggle and crease up. reaching under her, he lifted her so that she was now on top of him wrapping his arms and legs around her, he squeezed her tightly.

“Got you” he breathed as she burrowed her head in his chest. Letting his legs drop back onto the bed, he continued to hold her tightly

“you know the rules” he smiled into the side of her head as he kissed it. Stretching her neck to be able to look at him properly, he kissed her nose.

“What if I don’t ever want you to let go? She said softly, her eyelashes softly fluttered as she spoke.

“Then we stay here like this forever” he told her. Making her smile. 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s getting you down? He asked. A smile played on her lips as she turned around and reached under the pillow, puling out a present bag.

“Is it midnight? Taron asked confused, looking at his watch it was 11:55pm.

“What is this? We don’t do presents on Christmas Eve? And I know it’s Christmas day in like 5 minutes. But I thought we were opening our presents for each other in the morning” he asked

“This is something a little extra and by the time you stop gassing about it, it will be midnight anyway” she laughed. Taron took the bag, pulling out the tissue paper he peered inside. Looking at Eryn, she was teary eyed already hoping Taron would react the way she thought he would.

Pulling out the item, he stared at it, tears forming in his eyes too.

“Well say something, god you’re killing me here Taron” Eryn said wiping a drip from her cheek.

Dropping the bag, he grabbed Eryn’s head with both hands and kissed her. Pressing all of his love and excitement into the kiss.

“This isn’t fake is it? It’s the real deal? He asked

“Nope not fake” she beamed “and probably why I’ve been an emotional wreck” she told him

“Shit Eryn” he laughed and kissed her again. The pregnancy test forgotten fell to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Taron lay his head in Eryn’s lap; he gently kissed her stomach and rested his hand on it.

“What a Christmas present” he smiled

“Hey how many weeks did that say? I didn’t even check it” he chuckled looking up at Eryn. She was still processing it all herself and was relieved at Taron’s reaction. Life was crazy enough as it was and if the girl’s illness had shown them anything, it was how hard going this parenting lark was. She stroked Taron’s face

“16 weeks” she told him.

“Already omg babe, we need to get you that first scan, isn’t that at like 10 weeks or something? He said his brow furrowed. Eryn played with his hair

“12wks, but it’s Christmas Day babe, doubt anyone’s at the GP” she smiled softly. He dropped another kiss onto her belly and closed his eyes.

“Hey in there, I’m your daddy, can I ask a favour? Can you please if at all possible, can you save me from this pile of pink” he laughed as Eryn swatted his head.

“I’m kidding” he grinned as he moved up to be face to face with his wife.

“You know it would be great to have a son, but I don’t care, surround me with woman and I will be just as happy” he told her. Rubbing noses, he rested his head on her forehead.

“I can’t sleep now, god I am so excited to tell my mam and the girls” he told her. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and Eryn saw they were glistening with tears.

“Just when I think life can’t get better, you knock my socks off all over again” he told her a tear slipping down his cheek. “I was so scared when I saw that razor in your hand Eryn, truly. Please don’t ever leave me will you, genuinely I couldn’t … I don’t know what I…” he dropped his head back against her forehead and Eryn squeezed him tight.

“I’m going no-where” she whispered into his ear. “What you saw was a habit, that’s all a nasty habit I’m determined to break” she told him. He smiled lightly running his hand around to her cheek he pulled her into a soft kiss.

\------

The alarm clock shone 6am and Taron’s eyes popped open, hearing Wren and Seren chattering together in their own baby babble language. He shook Eryn

“wake up, come on its Christmas! he cried, throwing back the duvet. He shoved his feet into his slippers and ran to the nursery. Flinging open the door the girl’s turned surprised. Taron was greeted to a surprise of his own, as he took in that both girls were now in the one cot. He took a moment glancing across at Seren’s now empty cot and wondered if in his excited state he had accidentally put them into the same one.

Then he saw that ‘Mon-Mon’ was sticking his head out of the cot, there was no way Seren would have slept without him. He lifted Seren and then Wren out of their cots and set them on the floor.

“Merry Christmas Wren” he said kissing her and then Seren “Merry Christmas Seren, so what happened? How did you get in with Wren miss cheeky? He laughed

“Wen ? she asked her hands were held out as if she were shrugging

“Don’t you give me that smile little lady? Did you sleep with Wren last night? He asked again and received a curt nod as Seren roughly hugged Wren and Wren complained pushing her away.

“Wren, Seren wanted a cuddle that’s not nice” Taron told her. Looking at Seren, Wren turned and returned the hug, knocking the pair to the floor. Taron chuckled and righted them.

“Omg girlies shall we see if Father Christmas has been? He asked taking the small stockings off the end of the cots and handing them to the girls. They plonked themselves on the floor as they took in the stockings and Seren began sucking on the fabric, Neither knowing what to do, Taron demonstrated he opened one end and pulled a wrapped packaged out.

“Don’t wait for me then? Eryn said stepping over Taron and the girls and sitting on the rocking chair.

“Ma -ma” Wren whined and headed over to Eryn eager for her morning feed, Eryn helped her into a comfy position and Wren suckled.

“Even Christmas presents come second to boobie, babe” Taron laughed. But Seren was less fussed, she was enjoying the sound of the ripping wrapping paper, ignoring the toys inside. Taron had to keep telling her not to eat the wrap and began to pull out the toys from their packaging and showing them to Seren. Handing her a clockwork mouse, Taron showed her how it worked. she giggled loudly as it ran across the floor and in a circle. Crawling after it she chortled a deep belly laugh.

Taron pouted “I thought they’d be more excited” he admitted

Walking over to sit next to Eryn and Wren on the floor. He rested his head on her spare knee. Eryn ran her hand through his hair.

“They are it’s all just new babe, and they are still little remember” she reassured him. He nodded “Yeah I know, it’s just these aren’t even the big ones, Seren just wanted to eat the paper and Wren’s not even bothered” he sighed

“Give her a chance to wake up, she’s like her Mam, needs a bit of time to get going in the morning” she smiled

“True” he smiled “Right you” he said crawling over to Seren, he scooped her up and turned her onto her back stripping her off and changing her nappy, Eryn passed over her Christmas day outfit. A beautiful red velvet dress and white tights with matching shiny red shoes and a warm white cardigan. Once she was ready, she was after her milk and the parents swapped girls. Taron getting Wren changed and taking the opportunity to get her giggling by blowing raspberries on her stomach and neck. She kicked her legs and giggled at him.

Once both girls were ready, Taron and Eryn grabbed a girl each along with their small stocking and made their way downstairs.

“Hey Wren look” said Taron showing her that Father Christmas had drunk his beer and eaten his mince pie.

“crot? Wren asked confused “Yep Rudolf has had his carrot look gone

He told her

She looked surprised holding her hands out

“Goh” she said dramatically, Making Taron laugh

“All gone” he replied

“All goh” Wren said nonchalantly. But she had seen something now and wanted free to roam, grizzling Taron let her down and watched her eagerly toddling over to the enormous boxes and large stocking. Seren was already lost amongst the pile and a giggle was heard along with the ripping of paper and squeals of excitement

“Now they are excited” Eryn grinned at Taron, He rubbed his hands together and made a way into where the girls were. He sat on the floor crossing his legs he made a space placing one girl on each knee as best he could and pushing the separate stockings apart. Eryn laughed as she watched Taron trying and failing to control the chaos. Neither girl was patient enough to take turns and soon Taron fell back on the rug, in a fit of hysterics, covering his face as both girls grabbed box after box dragging them out of the sack and dismissing them.

“This is nuts” he laughed. Finally giving up he crawled onto the sofa and wrapped his arm around Eryn.

“I give up” he sighed, kissing her on the cheek as she rubbed the side of his head. Watching the girls, in their elements playing with the paper. Seren enjoying crawling into the stocking which was much bigger than herself. Eryn moved a little forward and stacking the cushions, she let Taron move in the gap behind her and resting their heads they spooned as they watched the girls. Taron’s hand rested protectively on Eryn’s stomach as his head rested on her chest. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

\--------

By mid - morning the move to the kitchen had happened and sipping his bucks Fizz Taron dressed in his Christmas shirt covered in reindeer, was nibbling on pancakes and fruit and playing with Draig. While Eryn was showering and getting herself dressed. She had picked a pretty red dress. She pulled her sparkly tights on and a pair of black glitter court shoes. She wanted to look a little bit glamorous and stroked her tummy as she looked at her profile, she was surprised that she’d not noticed that she had a rounded stomach already. Shaking her head, she smiled thinking about Taron’s comments about the baby’s gender. It was only natural to lean toward wanting a boy and she actually loved the idea of Taron getting to share all the father and son things.

Walking into the kitchen, Taron was leant over the kitchen table cleaning up the breakfast things, the girls were down for their nap. He turned and did a double take.

“Does this look alright? she mumbled pulling the dress down. Putting his cloth down he walked over to her. Smiling broadly, he ran his eyes up and down her body

“Stop! Taron! She laughed As he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

“You look… he shook his head a shit eating grin on his face, as his eyes travelled down her cleavage and he groaned. Taking her hand, he led her into the lounge.

“What are you up to? She asked he stopped at the sofa and ran his hand through her hair, taking her head in his hand he placed his lips against hers, they were moist and the kiss tender. As he used his arm to lower Eryn onto the sofa, she felt her breath hitch. Her arms around his neck, moved to scratch up his back, as he untucked his shirt and pulled at the buttons, Eryn slid her arms down his body and un-buckled his belt.

“Taron? Eryn swallowing hard, she smiled nervously. “What are you doing? She said softly

“I am being spontaneous” he grinned

Unzipping his fly, she tugged his jeans down. Running her hands across his bum as she pressed her tongue into his mouth and whimpered. You do something to me Eryn” he breathed as his head dropped to her cleavage kissing and nipping at them.

His hand lifted her skirt, running up her legs, he noticed that she was wearing pull up stockings. A small, aroused laugh escaped him as he slid her knickers off. Lifting the dress above her breasts and over her head, he unclipped her bra and began sucking her nipples.

“That dress was well worth the money” she smiled as she felt his kisses take a harsher tone she arched and hummed as she ran her hands through his hair. Biting her lip as she shuddered.

Raising his head again his smashed his lips against Eryn’s kissing her deeply and passionately. His hands roaming her body and down her thighs, he nudged her legs open and she wrapped them around his waist as he ground against her. Pressing himself a little into her, she gasped her head falling back and eyes closing. He kissed her neck as she draped her arms around his.

Eye to eye they smiled at each other as she used her legs to push him further in. Moving slowly, he dipped himself in and out just enough to hit her G spot. Taking in the way it effected her as expressions of pleasure and ecstasy took over her face. He increased the speed of his thrust adding pressure to intensify the sensation.

“You’re going to make me come already” she panted. Taron smirked as he pushed himself fully in, his hand running down her thighs, he moved between her legs. Her fingers flicking her clit as he thrust harder and deeper into her. Grabbing his back with her fingernails, they sank into his tight muscle. Her legs gripping his bum hard keeping him hard against her. As he continued the motion, the nails in his back sent a fizz through him and he felt himself close to cuming.

“Come for me Welsh Boi” she urged into his ear. Grinning down at her, sweat glistening on his forehead he made a deep guttural noise as he shot into her. She pulled forward her head hitting his shoulder as she came shortly after. Panting hard, she kissed his cheek, again and again. Before falling back on the cushions, exhausted.

“Is this my Christmas present? She asked chuckling

“What the contents of my sack? He quipped as he moved out of her and dressed himself, helping Eryn with her bra and passing over her dress. She pushed him back against the the sofa cushion and rested on his chest.

“You are a bad boy” she smiled.

“Did you not like my package? He laughed

“Enough, Enough” she laughed and kissed his nose.

“Your mam’ll be expecting us soon, you know” she said sleepily.

“ 5 more minutes of cuddles” he sighed.

\---------

With the girls in their Buggy and Eryn resting her hand on Taron’s lower back. The couple walked down the road to Tina and Guy’s.

Draig pootled on beside the buggy as the girls giggled and played with him. Arriving at the door Mari and Rosie ran out the front gate to greet the family. Mari was chattering ten to the dozen at the younger pair.

“Father Christmas came! He got me a whole bunch of little lollipop dolls and a baby swing, But Taron, Taron I got a body board too” She squealed

“Omg Mari That’s wonderful, can I have a go? Let’s get inside and you can show me, What about you Ro what did you get from FC? Taron winked knowing that Rosie knew the truth about Father Christmas, but played along

“I got the bike I wanted, and the clothes I asked for too” she told him smiling brightly and taking a hold of his hand. She led Taron into the house as Eryn unbuckled each of the girls and set them inside the doorstep. They followed the others into the lounge and were swooped up by Guy and Tina for kisses and cuddles. Eryn folded the buggy, struggling with it and was frustrated as she left it in the porch.

She finally appeared in the lounge and was attacked with hugs and kisses from everyone. Christmas music was playing and everyone was smiling, laughing. Taron had disappeared into the kitchen and was helping Guy to give out drinks, Eryn took a seat and Wren climbed onto her lap as the excitement began to overwhelm her a little. She was more happy to watch from the safety of her mam’s lap. Seren on the other hand was already tottering around diving around getting into the piles of items the family already unwrapped that morning. Mari and Rosie were happy to show her and demonstrate some of the things.

Taron wandered over to the sofa where Eryn was sat and handed her a drink, Eryn raised an eyebrow at him, grinning

“Oh shit, yeah” he realised and took the glass of champagne back to the kitchen.

“Something wrong? Guy asked looking at him as he poured her a glass of coca cola instead.

“No, just a bit early for Eryn” he smiled

“You can’t kid a kidder Taron” Guy looked at him, Taron unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“What’s up? Tina asked seeing the two men looking suspiciously at each other”

“Eryn’s pregnant isn’t she? Guy asked looking smug

“What??? Tina cried running into the lounge, followed by Guy and Taron bracing himself. The trio looked expectantly at Eryn;

“Taron! Seriously you told them already. She said laughing

“No, but you just did” he grinned.

“Omg, Omg” Tina squealed grabbing Taron and hugging him dramatically, swinging him side to side.

“Put me down woman, dear god” he guffawed as Tina let him go, grabbing both his cheeks she kissed him. He chuckled as she let go and headed to Eryn, Pulling her up from the seat she hugged her tight.

Meanwhile Guy hugged Taron too, “Nice one mate” he smiled. “Maybe a boy this time? He added and Taron nodded showing his crossed fingers.

Tina stepped back and rested her hand on Eryn’s tummy. Looking at Mari and Rosie who looked completely bemused

“Eryn’s having another baby” Tina declared.

“Another one? Rosie said non plussed. Mari looked at Seren

“You are going to have a brother or sister Seren” she smiled, Seren ignoring her comment offered her a soggy rag doll she had been playing with and sucking the long scarf of.

Everyone laughed

“Yep, not bothered” Said Taron.

Sitting himself next to Eryn on the sofa, He kissed her cheek and rested his hand on hers. As soon as he did Wren crawled across and snuggled into Taron.

“Well, we all know who’s a daddy’s girl, don’t we? Eryn said a tinge of sadness in her voice.

“She loves you too babe” Taron said quietly to her, squeezing her knee smiling softly at her. She nodded. But she had to admit that sometimes she felt a little rejected by the adulation and preference the girls had for their Dad.

As the day progressed the family opened presents from each other and enjoyed each other’s company. It was the warmest family Christmas and Eryn was so pleased to see the girl’s surrounded by family and getting everything that she had never had.

Sitting down to the meal, it was more of the same and with everyone full and exhausted resting in the lounge. Taron was caught up with the little ones on the floor. With them becoming tired from all the fun, he looked to find Eryn to suggest they made a move to get home, when he couldn’t immediately locate her, he realised she had gone to the toilet some time ago.

He wandered around the house looking for her, but she was no where

“Mam” he whispered “Where’s Eryn? He was a little concerned she never just disappeared. Tina shook her head.

“I don’t know actually” Tina mused. Taron frowned, taking out his phone he scrolled through, but there was nothing showing from her. He checked the garden and still no Eryn. He perched on the wall and dialled her number. The call answered but no one spoke.

“Eryn? What’s going on? Where are you? he asked trying not to sound as worried and confused as he was.

“Sorry Taron, I’ll see you at home later” she said hanging up. Tina poked her head out of the door

“Was that Eryn? She asked

“Yeah, Mam can you watch the girl’s, I need to go and see if I can find her, I don’t know what’s going on, somethings not right” he told her.

“Of course, sweetheart. But Taron take it easy, Christmas isn’t always an easy time, especially if you consider Eryn’s past, she may just have needed a bit of space” Tina told him.

Taron nodded, grabbing his van keys though he hurried to get in and wracking his brain, trying to think of all the places Eryn could be.


	9. Chapter 9

Taron pulled the van into the side of the street. He dropped his head onto the steering wheel

“Dear god Eryn, Where are you? he cried exasperated. He had been all around Aber looking for her, all the usual places. But come up empty. He scratched his head trying to come up with somewhere else. As he did, he looked up and saw someone on the kids swings. He sighed as he recognised who it was.

“Can I join you? he asked as he shut the metal gate to the little park. The castle lit behind them. He sat on the swing next to Eryn. Eryn was staring at her feet, swinging gently. She hadn’t looked up nor answered Taron.

“Are we going to sit here all night? Or are you going to tell me what’s going on babe? he asked softly.

“why are you here Taron? I said I would see you at home” she said an irritated tone to her voice

“I was worried Eryn? You just disappeared? He said stung by her attitude.

“I’ve been all over Aber looking for you” he added

She remained looking at the floor, shaking her head

“I didn’t ask you to do that” she huffed

Taron got off the swing and taking both chains in his hands he held her swing still.

“No, you didn’t? But this isn’t like you, like us. Why are you shutting me out? He asked feeling hurt and his temper rising.

“Because you aren’t listening, you are still here even now arguing with me. I just needed space and to be on my own Taron, why can’t you just let me” she shouted

“Really? right okay I will go back and get our daughters then and sort them out on my own shall i? he growled

“No, yeah like I don’t do that all the time” she huffed

“What? he said turning back “ I pull my weight, are you saying I don’t? he was really getting wound up now.

“Oh yeah you do the obvious stuff, the good stuff. The play and cuddles all that yeah. You do. You also go off filming for weeks on end and I am left with it all, not just the physical but the mental too, I don’t get that break Taron and even today you go swanning off into the house and muggins here has to fold the buggering pushchair up and … oh this is why I wanted to be alone. Its not like you missed me, Taron go back and enjoy your family Christmas and leave me alone” she huffed storming out of the gate and down the path.

Taron pushed the swing hard in anger and headed back to the van. He slammed the door shut and shoved the key in the ignition. But his eyes travelled to the blanket he had had for Eryn. He slammed his fist against the wheel and opened the door again.

“Eryn? He shouted, running in the direction she had left. He saw she hadn’t actually gone far, she sat facing the ocean on the prom, bent over she was crying he could tell even before he got to her. Her shoulders shaking, she let out a cry like he’d not heard before and stopped taken aback. It was a horrible sound and he knew that he couldn’t leave her even if that what she was asking him to do.

He sat on the bench but said nothing. He simply handed her the blanket. She took is from him. She pulled it open and wrapped it around her cold legs. Sniffing and shuddering still. Taron desperately wanted to pull her into his arms. But his stubborn temper was still lingering and he wasn’t ready to be rejected again.

After some time, frozen to the core and was sure Eryn must have been too. He spoke;

“Eryn it’s cold, please can I take you home? He urged.

She nodded. Walking in silence along the prom an uncomfortable silence between them. She climbed into the camper and plugged herself in, taking to stare out the window next to her. He drove her back to the house and as soon as he shut off the van. She climbed out and headed into the house. Taron stood by the van and watched her go.

He wanted to follow her and have it out, but despite her comments he did listen and decided to give her the space she had asked for. He locked the van and decided to walk back to his Mam and Guy’s.

Arriving in the front door, Tina met him in the hallway she saw the look on her son’s face as he slumped onto the staircase.

“What on earth has happened? She asked kneeling in front of him.

Taron explained what had happened and sighed

“I don’t understand it Mam, I thought we were all having a great time today and then all this” he shook his head

“Listen the girls are asleep, let them stay here. You go home and talk to her when she is ready, though I did say take it easy remember” she added

Taron sighed was a little narked at his mothers reminder about being careful. But appreciated her taking the girl’s. He only hoped Eryn would be in a more approachable mood.

He went into the lounge and said his goodbyes, hugging his sisters and planting a smile on his face, to cover the sadness he felt. Wren and Seren were spark out in the travel cot, his Mam kept at hers. Taron bent down and kissed them both gently. Pulling the blanket further up to tuck them in better.

Taron didn’t rush back up the hill, he trudged his way, hands in his pockets he ran over the conversation with Eryn in his head. Had he really been taking only the obvious and easy jobs with the girl’s. Eryn had never moaned once to him about working away, she knew what his job entailed and never had he seen any irritation or resentment. He couldn’t help but wonder what really lay behind today. She had mentioned about no one noticing her leave and he did feel guilty, she was right. He had no idea how long she had been gone.

But that was hardly his fault, he grumbled. He was immersed in the action, playing with the kids and chatting to his parents. He remembered though her expression when Wren had come straight to him when he’d sat down and the remarks Eryn had made about it. Was she feeling left out? He thought. Maybe he hadn’t done enough to ensure she felt included and he had to admit that he couldn’t be sure he saw her actively involved in any of the fun, preferring to sit on the sofa and watch. But he thought that it was because that’s how she wanted it. It was just all so confusing.

Worse still was the way she was acting. Eryn never ran off. She hated anyone who did that, She would complain that you couldn’t deal with a problem by running off. She had never accused him of not listening or being insensitive to her feelings. He was perturbed by it all. It simply wasn’t the Eryn he knew and loved. She certainly didn’t take things out on him, unless he was to blame.

He put the key in the door and an excited Draig, met him wagging his tail and jumping up at Taron’s legs.

“Hello mate” Taron said lifting the little guy up and chuckling as he licked Taron’s jaw and neck.

“You still love me then” he said defeated and wandered into the kitchen. He opened the back door and Draig took off at a sprint. Running in circles around the garden, before doing his night-time business. Taron clicked the kettle and glanced at the lounge. Picturing the morning and saddening at how wonderful it had all been as he saw the discarded wrapping paper and stockings. How had the day ended like this? He mumbled as he locked up for the night and shut Draig in his crate.

“Night buddy wish me luck hey” he said shutting the door. He pulled off his boots and set them by the front door, hanging his coat up. he wandered up the stairs. Hovering by the open nursery door. He looked into the bedroom but Eryn wasn’t in their bed. Frowning he looked to the spare room, seeing the door was closed he understood. This too was a new development, sleeping separately after an argument was not their style, in fact Eryn always biggest rule was not to go to bed angry or leave an argument unresolved.

For this reason, Taron got undressed and ready for bed. Then lightly he tapped on the spare room door. When there was no answer, he tried again louder this time. But again, when he received no reply he decided to honour his promise to listen and give her space. It hurt him to walk away, I felt wrong and he didn’t like this new arrangement. He climbed into the couples bed and stroked the pillow Eryn’s head ought to be laid on. Her face smiling back at him, it had been less than 24 hours since they discovered she was pregnant and all that excitement. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Though sleep was not an option, his mind whirling as it was.

It wasn’t long though, before he heard a door open and the sound of feet on the landing. He assumed Eryn was looking for the girls as the footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs. He coughed a little, not enough to sound deliberate but enough to tell Eryn he wasn’t asleep. He held his breath until he heard her footsteps continue into the room. Had he of heard her go back to the spare room, he thought his heart would burst. He couldn’t bare all this.

Eryn sat on the edge of the bed, lifting her legs onto the mattress, she dipped them under the covers. Pulling the duvet up to her chest she closed her eyes facing away from Taron and far enough away so as not to touch him. When she had heard him come in the front door, she was surprised not to hear the girls. But simply assumed them to be asleep. She couldn’t bring herself to answer when he knocked on the spare room door. But laying in the room without him was too painful.

She was hurting enough and although she wasn’t ready to give in, she didn’t want to be alone either. As she lay on the edge of the mattress. She could tell by the lightness of his breath that Taron was awake and the tension in the room was dire. Both waiting to see what the other would do next.

“I’m sorry Cariad” Taron whispered softly into the darkness, swallowing a lump in his throat, he ached to touch her, but she had chosen to lay so far away he daren’t. But as he spoke, Eryn shifted in the bed moving backward towards him. He wanted to take her by the waist so badly and just roll her into him so he could hold her tight. The sound of her sobbing on the prom coming back to him.

He reached across and lay his hand on the mattress, an olive branch outstretched hoping she would acknowledge it. She rolled over and allowed his arm to wrap around her. Her chin on her chest and eyes closed she let the top of her head lean against his chest. Her heart pounding and silent tears falling off her cheeks. Taron laid a hand on the back of her head and dipped his fingers into her hair, holding her to him. He made soothing noises.

Kissing the top of her head, he wrapped both arms around her now and pulled his body closer to hers. In turn he felt her body droop in his arms. Hers remaining by her side. She moved a little so she was no longer head on but her cheek rested against his chest. He stroked her hair softly and allowed his fingers to sweep her soft cheekbones. Closing his eye’s, he let out a heavy sigh.

“I wish you would say something? Talk to me? he said softly. But Eryn remained silent, her eyelashes dashed against his muscles and tickled him lightly.

“This isn’t like you Eryn? I’m scared… please? He begged, his voice broke as he urged Eryn to talk.

“I’m sorry” Eryn whispered “I ruined it all didn’t I? she muttered and Taron shook his head.

“Screw that Eryn, I don’t care about that, what I care about is what’s going on with you, Why did you run off? He asked still stroking her hair, his other arm holding her tight, fearful she might run off again.

“I can’t explain it, You just … you won’t get it” she sighed

“No? he asked a little angry at the assumption

“How could you Taron? look at what you have got! What you’ve always had. How on earth can you even begin to understand what Christmas was like for me, what memories and emotions it all drags up every goddamn year. That no matter how much you try to avoid it, its thrown down your throat” she began sitting up now.

“You have no idea and the one person who did isn’t here anymore.” she dropped her head

“Henny? Taron said sadly She nodded.

“So, because you think Christmas was like a hallmark movie for me, I can’t understand what you went through, I can’t empathise or support you? Thanks Eryn Thanks a bunch” he sat up too. Having now let go of her.

“I know you miss Henny and I do too, I can’t imagine how it is for you have lost her, but I’m trying and I am still here” he huffed

“Why don’t you try me? Instead of assuming I won’t get it. I know I didn’t go through the trauma you have; how could I ? I don’t really even know what that was because you don’t talk about it. It wasn’t all happy for me either Eryn” he huffed

Eryn looked at Taron, she knew she was being unreasonable and over sensitive but she couldn’t help it.

“You were loved Taron, Until Henny came along, I had no idea what that felt like. 12 years Taron, 12 Christmases and even then, I didn’t spend Christmas with Hen until we were in our 20’s.” she continued to shake her head, she couldn’t imagine that Taron could even begin to understand what life was like for her.

“So, you are just going to stop talking to me about stuff because you think I won’t get it, is that it? What we just stop, do this instead? Fight and hurt each other? he ran his hands through his hair and deep frown lines appeared on his forehead,

“No” she said softly

“I don’t want that” she added, reaching up and resting her hand on his cheek. She looked into his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I hurt you” she murmured. Placing his hand on top of hers. He blinked the tears from his eyes.

“I can understand, if you tell me, but you have to give me a chance Eryn” he told her, his sad pleading eyes caused her to close hers and leaning forward she let her lips gently press against his. Their foreheads touching, they stayed like this for some time.

“I so wanted this Christmas to be different, to be perfect” Eryn whimpered.

“I know, I thought it was, that’s what I don’t understand” he told her moving back as she nestled under his chin and rested her eyes. His arms pulling her tight against him once again.

“I thought we were having a good time, then you were gone, without a word, what happened? He asked

“I don’t know, I just felt so far away. Like I was watching you all from outside” she couldn’t help but think what she was saying must sound utterly crazy. But Taron nodded

“Was it me? did I do something? Not do something I should have? You said about not helping with the girls.” Eryn stopped him

“I don’t know why I said all that, It’s not true. Well maybe a little bit. But it was nothing anyone did or said or didn’t do. That’s just it. I just felt outside of it all and then all these memories and emotions took over. I didn’t want to ruin it all, so I left” she explained

“Darling, You should have said, taken me aside and told me. You think I want you to be on your own, thinking and dealing with it all?

“Taron, you can’t always be my saviour. Some things aren’t easily fixed. I just needed time and space alone to process it all and I promise I would have come back when I was ready” she paused

“I know you were worried and I understand why you came looking for me. But you just added pressure on me when I was already under so much already. I didn’t want to explain or talk about it. Baby I wasn’t trying to push you away or shut you out”

Taron nodded “I’m sorry I didn’t listen, it’s just you have never done that before and well, It still scares me, after you going missing those times it just makes me a little crazy and I was worried, it was so cold and you were just in that dress… but I know now, if you say not to worry and you just need time, then I promise that’s what you’ll get” he told her.

“I’m sorry I scared you and then yelled at you” she told him looking up from her spot he looked down at her and smiled a little

“Your forgiven, if I am” he said.

“Of course, you are” she smiled kissing his chest.

“Come here” he whispered and she moved higher on the bed, taking her head in his hand he kissed her gently and smoothly. Closing their eyes, they kissed away all the pain and anger of the night. As they parted, Taron held her close his head on hers.

“I wish I could take all your pain away Eryn, I know I can’t, but god when you were crying the way you were tonight, it tore me apart not being able to be there to at least hold you. I need to be there for you, please let me” he sighed

“This tonight, I don’t like it. I don’t want the way we are to change. I don’t want you running away from me and sleeping next door” he said a wobble in his voice gave away how upset he was.

“Never go to sleep on an argument” she said softly.

“Exactly” he replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Eryn woke on Boxing day to an eerily quiet house. The bed empty, she pushed back the duvet and lazily dragged her dressing gown over her shoulders. She wandered passed the nursery, glancing in and seeing it still empty gave her a pang of guilt. As she padded downstairs, she was confused by the lack of any noise. Usually when Taron was home, he would have the radio or Tv on. Even if he was in his office and not paying attention to it. Moreover, she couldn’t hear Draig either.

Clicking the kettle, she assumed that Taron had taken Draig to collect the girl’s and filling her mug, dropped onto the sofa to wake up fully. She thought about the events of the previous day and turned to her phone. Opening it she saw a text from Taron. It was not the text she had expected.

“I am listening to you, gone to meet up with Richard in Scotland for New Years. So, you can have the ‘space’ you need. Mam said she will take the girl’s for a few more days so you can get your mind straight and not have to worry about them. Draig’s with me. Filming starts back on the 2nd Taron x”

Eryn dropped the phone and burst into tears

“Stupid prick” she growled “And you said not to run away” she finished her coffee and headed upstairs to get dressed. She dialled Tina

“Hi Eryn, I was going to pop up in a while for chat” she said kindly

“Tina, I don’t understand what’s going on? I woke up and he’s just gone! Eryn sniffed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

“I was hoping you could fill me in to be honest, all he said was that you needed time and he had to get back to Scotland so could I have the girl’s. I did question the sudden need to get back up to Scotland, but you know how he can get at times” Tina could hear how upset Eryn was and was beginning to understand that Taron had been more than a little economic with his explanation of the situation.

“Have you spoken to him? She asked

“not yet” Eryn calmed herself so she could speak “I just saw the text; he didn’t even bother to tell me in person Tina” she said her chest heaving from crying.

“OK well listen, I am going to call him now, then I will come up to you and we will sort this whole thing out” Tina said firmly

\------

“Mam, I’m driving I can’t talk” Taron said gruffly into the handsfree.

“Then pull over, or better still turn yourself around and get home to your wife, I think we both deserve an explanation Taron! Tina was concerned, this was not the way he and Eryn acted normally and Taron was usually open and honest with her, pouring his heartaches out to her easily. He never hid things or ran away from something, even if was hard.

“Mam, I don’t know what you want me to say, Eryn wanted space so I’m giving her space” he said failing to hide his hurt and the spite in his voice.

“Taron, for gods sakes, you know better than that. When a woman says she wants space she doesn’t mean like that” Tina told him.

“Well maybe I need geographical space Mam, I don’t know what to do anymore, nothing I do is right or good enough for her” he complained.

“I don’t understand it all, I thought things were wonderful, I was having an amazing time, but she wasn’t and I didn’t know. I should have known Mam. What more don’t I know? What else am I doing wrong that she’s going to throw at me in a month or a year? Tina could hear the pain in her son’s voice and knew he was upset.

“Come home and sort it out Taron, you are only making things worse. You and Eryn know each other better than anyone. You just need to talk properly and openly about all of this. It’s easy to forget darling that you are spending weeks apart now and that’s hard enough for Eryn, then looking after the girl’s. Not to mention I did say to go gentle with her, This is not gentle Taron” she sighed.

There was silence for a while on the phone, but Tina could tell Taron was taking in what she had said.

“Taron? She asked”

“I’m not turning around Mam” he huffed.

“Taron you are making a big mistake” Tina was shocked to hear her son ring off. He was clearly in a huge temper. He only ever refused to talk to her when he was fuming and she knew at some point she would receive a sheepish apology. But Tina really was concerned.

“So? Asked Guy carrying Wren on his hip and bobbing up and down on his toes to comfort her. She was rubbing her eyes asking for Mama and da-da

“Stubborn arse has only decided to go off up to Scotland early” Tina huffed smiling at Wren, she took her from Guy and handed her a warm bottle of milk, which she began to drink unenthusiastically

“Boo bee” she whined

“Sorry bug, no boo bee here” Tina told her sadly and she gave in to the bottle with a pout.

“Yeah and you have your father’s stubborn sulks too madam don’t you” she added sighing

“How about I follow him up and talk to him, you know man to man” Guy offered.

“I don’t know Guy, I feel like this is something he needs to do himself, if we always step in to save him when he messes up, then he’ll never learn. Besides, I tried to warn him more than once to go easy, but he’s not listening. I doubt even you’d get through to him right now”

She lay Wren on the sofa and handed a bottle to Seren who was cuddled up on the sofa already, Rosie and Mari nestled around her all watching the television. All in their pyjamas.

“I think I might take the girls up to Eryn and let them see their Mam, maybe have a chat with Eryn” Tina mused

“So, not interfering then? Guy chuckled Tina rolled her eyes

“Ok well damage limitation maybe? She suggested.

\-------

Eryn lay in the bathtub, she blasted music out and tried to act as if she was enjoying herself. It had been a while since she got to blare music, sing and dance. Just let go and be her. She had no idea the last time she had written anything, she was on maternity leave and then sabbatical. Her editors were desperate for her to write a parenting blog, the idea of it made her cringe. It was so far away from her style of writing; she had thought it a joke when the email came through. But writing was an escape and she had plenty of baby stuff all day.

Pulling her wet body from the bath, she washed and rinsed her hair and sat at the dressing table. Brushing out her hair, catching it in the brush. She looked at her reflection

“What’s up Babs? Henny laughed “Why such a long face? You are free baby girl, go pamper yourself. Come on go crazy and best of all you know Taron will have left his credit card in the draw. You should show him and melt that fucking thing down” Eryn turned quickly. Her face dropped as she saw she was alone.

“That’s not a bad idea though Hen” Eryn said as she quickly applied a light layer of make-up and looking in her wardrobe, pulled out a smart pair of chinos and a pink blouse. An outfit she’d have worn without any thought before the girl’s came along and had her in sweats and vest tops every day. She found her dusky pink ankle boots with the cute kitten heel and pulled them on, even adding earrings to the assortment. It was then that the small gold box caught her eye, she and Taron had yet to exchange presents for Christmas, what with everything it had been forgotten.

She rolled the box in her hands, dropping it dismissively on the table she snapped a picture of it, titling it ‘ Merry Christmas!! And send the snap off. Slipping her phone on silent, she placed it in a small gold handbag and grabbed her light tan coat. Twirling in front of the mirror she grinned

“Yes Babs” she breathed.

Tina let herself into the house, unclipping the girl’s from their buggy she called out to Eryn. But there was no response. The girls ran into the lounge and even before they had their coats off were again into the wrapping paper, still in place from Christmas morning. Tina tutted. Seeing the scene, it brought home to her how lovely it must have been that morning, but now the picture seemed jaded. She went into the kitchen and unrolled a bin bag. Shaking it open she began filling it with the rubbish, with a little ‘Help’ from Wren and Seren the room was soon clean and tidy.

Tina cleaned the kitchen too, filling the dishwasher and sweeping the floor. Placing the girl’s in the playroom with their new toys. Tina sat at the kitchen table, looking at the tools discarded on it and a pile of toys, in various states of construction. Taron had obviously been putting together.

She pulled out her phone and dialled her son’s number. It went straight to voicemail.

“Taron you cannot ignore me forever, listen I am sat in your house with your two beautiful daughters, who want to know where their Daddy is. Surely you don’t want to miss the new year with them, I know you’re hurting Taron and confused. But this is not going to solve that is it? For the sakes of Wren and Seren and this new little one too, get back here please” she knew she was using emotional blackmail. But if it worked. She didn’t care.

Tina dialled Eryn next and was surprised as she heard the ring coming from the front door as Eryn walked in. She was shining, her hair newly cut in a much shorter spikey, style with highlights. She looked 10 years younger. She had a brand-new set of nails too, shimmering seashell pink. When she saw Tina though she reddened. Laying the numerous bags, she was carrying onto the sofa, she took her coat off and greeted the girl’s. who ran to the gate excitedly.

“Hey, my sweeties” Eryn said opening the gate and crouching down to cuddle them both.

“Sorry Tina, I was coming down to get them after I dropped this lot off and changed” she told her

“Oh no, not to worry about that. You look good, bit of retail therapy? She asked. Taking Wren from her and sitting her on her lap.

“Boo bee” Seren frowned at Eryn

“Oh, look who’s being bossy missy” Eryn laughed, but nodded toward the lounge.

“Cuppa? Tina asked

“Oh gosh yes please” Eryn sighed leaning back and raising the foot stall Wren joining her sister, Eryn’s top was unceremoniously raised and breasts pulled roughly from the bra, knocking the clips and lowering the fabric. Despite the girls already sucking.

“They aren’t messing about are they? Girl’s be kind to mammy! Tina told them scowling. Wren stroked Eryn’s breast as if to make her feel better. Seren copying her sister, Tina and Eryn couldn’t help but smile.

Sipping her coffee, Eryn and Tina chatted about what Eryn had bought and about her hearing Henny’s voice telling her to go out and cheer herself up.

“She did good, you look a lot brighter today, I know how easily you can get bogged down with it all Eryn. You need time to be you sometimes” Tina told her.

The two women took the girls up to the nursery and laid them in their cots for their nap, before heading back downstairs.

“Have you spoken to him? Eryn asked Tina as she sat back down on the recliner and drained her cup.

“I tried, but he hung up on me” she explained. Eryn shook her head pursing her lips.

“In a right old paddy isn’t he? She said though it came out sadder than intended.

“I don’t understand myself what happened? Tina said softly

“I’m sorry I ran off Tina, I just got overwhelmed. I’ve never had a Christmas like that, I mean obviously we’ve had great ones, since Taron and I got together. But god I miss Henny. She’s always been my rock at Christmas. Christmas without her just seemed wrong. There was just so many things Tina that built up and I wanted it to be perfect”

“You set yourself up there darling you know that right? Nothing’s perfect, ever. I remember when it was just me and Taron’s first Christmas. I cried all day, everything just went wrong, now I ask him and he doesn’t remember any of it” she said reassuringly

“My bloody Mother had to send that letter as well, I’ve not been able to get it out of my head and it’s so horrible but everything on Christmas day seemed to remind me of the horrible family Christmases. The hypervigilance needed was extreme to say the least, it was exhausting. I didn’t want to be a misery, so I took myself off. I know I shouldn’t have taken it all out on Taron, but sometimes I feel like he is in a dreamworld. He only see’s what he wants to and as long as he is getting what he wants then he expects us all to be happy.. sorry Tina I shouldn’t run him down to you” she sniffled and took a tissue from the box

“Hey Eryn, I birthed that man, I know what he can be like. Don’t worry, men in general are useless when it comes to those small things , Guy is the same. He thinks taking the girl’s out is all he needs to do to be helpful. Rather than helping me to do all the things that need doing, he thinks getting them out from under my feet is worth a gold star”

Eryn nodded recognising the same in Taron and feeling better having talked to someone about it all.

“Why don’t you ask Taron what the letter from your Mam said? Maybe it’s not knowing that’s making you think all manner of things, when it’s probably nothing like you’re imagining” Tina suggested

“I would but, he’s not here is he? She sighed and Tina nodded.

“I could slap him so hard for running off on you like this, I bet he will come home with his tail between his legs once his temper has run out of steam, though Eryn” Tina reached over and squeezed her knee.

Meanwhile, Taron had pulled into a pub car park. Too angry with his Mam to drive. He’d decided to eat and hopefully calm down. He sat in a corner and nursed a bottle of corona. Staring out of the window, he knew he had to apologise to his Mam for hanging up. He just wasn’t ready to hear how wrong he was yet , even though he knew he was and even more he knew he would likely be spending the afternoon driving back to Aber.

He heard a lively group enter the pub as a group of women giggling and shouting, thronged around the bar and ordered their drinks. A petite red head at the back caught him looking and smiled sweetly in his direction. Making eye contact he shifted his gaze and continued to stare into the distance.

He looked at his phone, he had a voicemail from his Mam, bet I know what that’s going to say. He grumbled.

\--------

“Mama’s coming” Eryn groaned hearing Wren’s little cry. She stroked the bare mattress. Seems Tina wasn’t always right, Taron hadn’t turned up that night and now the sun was rising and the girl’s waking for another day.

Eryn heaved herself up and trudged into the nursery, she smiled her best fake smile at Wren and Seren, lifting them out of their cots and settled on the rocking chair with them to feed. Resting her hand on the new bump slowly growing.

Taron opened his eyes; he could feel his body moving and a weight pressing against his chest. He was half asleep but he could feel the warm kisses on his neck, hands roaming his body. His brain still half asleep let his hand run across a pair of soft buttocks as he added to the thrusting movement he felt, unthinking. His mind began to come to, when had he made it back home? He queried, his mind still fuzzy, he remembered the whiskey and joining in with the loud group of girls. But when and how did he get home?

“Mmm Eryn” he breathed

“Who the fuck is Eryn? I’m Lydia!


	11. Chapter 11

Taron drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, focusing on the central line as he drove. Desperate to get back to Aber and his family. He didn’t even want to think about what had happened. Just getting home and grovelling to Eryn. He had not meant to stay away overnight and that was bad enough. Putting the other things aside in his head, he knew he had to be honest and explain everything, but not yet. Not until he had fixed the other damage done.

When the awful realisation had hit him and he had roughly removed himself from the red head, apologising and trying to explain that the whole thing had been a massive mistake, that he was married and drunk. He didn’t wait around to get her reaction; he just knew he had to fix it.

When he finally pulled up in front of the house though, he froze. Sat in the driver seat, he stared at his hands. Draig bringing him back to reality as he barked to be let out, Taron opened his door and let the dog run out. Swinging his legs around. He walked up to the front door, in his peripheral vision he caught sight of Eryn in the front room, she was sat feeding the girl’s her eyes closed and breathing gently he knew she was almost asleep. Both girls eyes were also closed and he realised they all were.

The shame and guilt cut him to the core as he saw both Eryn’s arms wrapped protectively around her babies, one hand laying against the small bump on her tummy. Putting his key in the lock, he turned it quietly and stepped into the house.

When she woke Eryn was in bed, opening her eyes a small amount she took in Taron’s sleeping form, realising he must have carried her to bed.

Smiling softly, she reached her hand over and around his waist. Moving toward him she cuddled up to his back, resting her cheek between his shoulder blades. He flinched which surprised her but he turned quickly and pulled her to him immediately kissing her, his lips pressing gently against hers. She fell in time and moved with him, holding him tight she caressed his lips with intensity.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry” Taron whispered repeatedly his breathing rapid, tears in his eyes. His head dropped into her neck as he squeezed her.

“It’s Ok Taron” She replied, Overtaken by his emotional display she couldn’t imagine being anything but loving and forgiving. He was holding her so tight, as though he was about to lose her and wondered what on earth he had been thinking all the time they were apart. She had no idea of course that he had very good reasons for fearing he would lose her.

“Taron, darling it’s okay, but you’re hurting me little now” She told him

“Oh god sorry” he mumbled loosening his grip on her.

“I just feel so awful, I never meant to stay away, I was going to come straight back, once I’d calmed down. But I got drinking and must have passed out” he stammered. Eryn nodded

“I did wonder, You’ve never broken a promise yet and you promised not to go to bed on an argument” she said quietly. Guilt dripped through Taron’s mind as he thought about what he wasn’t telling her, flashes of the night coming back to him. He stroked Eryn’s cheek, closing his eyes he rested his head on hers.

“I don’t want to argue anymore Eryn, please can we just stop” he urged

“I don’t want to either, but I do think we need to talk about all this” she told him

“Ok, but not now yeah, Can I please just hold you and kiss you? He shivered a little, thinking about touching the red-haired woman the night before, thinking it was Eryn. How could he have ever confused the two?

Eryn smiled, brushing her fingertips across his lips, before lightly ghosting them with her own.

“Of course,” she breathed as Taron pulled her close to him once again

“Are you alright? She asked “All this … did something happen ? she asked

The truth, those words shouted at him from inside. He knew the right thing was to tell her, but as he looked at her, the kindness in her eyes, the concern in her facial expression, all the love she had for him on display. He knew he couldn’t say those words, break her heart and in turn his own. He’d lose her he knew that they would never survive this. Not after all he knew about Eryn’s trust issues. He knew she would never trust him again nor look at him the way she did now.

Shaking his head, he looked deeply into her eyes

“I just don’t ever want to be without you, I feel like I got a glimpse of what could be and god I don’t ever want to go there” he told her.

Settling under the duvet together, Eryn held Taron as he lay curled into her chest. His hand rested on her bump.

Staring up at the ceiling rose. Eryn couldn’t sleep. She trusted Taron completely but something was niggling at her, something about the way he was tonight, like he wasn’t being completely open about something. She shook the thoughts, they were tired, emotional and she was being neurotic. She watched him sleeping and smiled glad to have him home and though she remained angry and upset, she felt safe and grounded by his presence.

The following morning, She left Taron to sleep while she got up and dealt with Wren and Seren’s morning feed. Showering quickly while they sat beneath the water spray and played with toys in the base of the shower. Laughing and giggling, Eryn was able to wash and watch the girl’s at the same time. She wrapped them in towels and once she too was wrapped in the softness of her robe, she pushed the bathroom door open and the girl’s ran into the bedroom pulling themselves up on to the bed, Seren loosing her towel in the process whilst Wren took a route to the side of the bed Taron was laid closest to. His face almost hanging off the side of the bed, he woke with slap in the face from his daughter.

“Da-da! She yelled angrily

“ay up” she bossed him, Seren meanwhile had arrived behind him and holding onto his arm with the pudgy fingers, she shook her little body attempting to shake Taron.

“Who’s that trip trapping over my bridge? Taron croaked as he rolled onto his back. Opening his eyes

“Ouch by the way Miss Bug” he chortled. Seren taking aim, moved quickly and plonked her tubby bottom onto Taron’s stomach, causing him to clench and groan loudly. Finding it funny, Seren began bouncing up and down on it.

“Up, UP? Wren squealed not wanting to miss out on her sister fun, Eryn lifted her up and directing in front of Seren.

“Uh oh here comes trouble him” he grinned

Soon the poor man had two toddlers bouncing on his torso, While Eryn laughed and sat herself at the dressing table to brush and dry her hair.

“You two, grrrrrr” Taron yelled rolling to the side and tipping the girls off him, tickling and blowing raspberries on their tummies and making them chortle with laughter, he peppered them with kisses.

Rolling out of bed, he let them chase him around the bed for a short while before, dropping face down on the bed. Playing dead.

“Oh no what’s happened to daddy? Eryn played along

With concern on their small faces, the girls crawled over to Taron, Seren climbing onto his back and laying flat on him, she peered over his shoulder looking confused, Wren meanwhile sat by the top of his head, sweeping his fringe from his eyes and trying to pull them open. Taron switched sides facing first one then the other way in quick succession each time, Wren nearly succeeded.

“Got you” he laughed rolling Seren off his back and turning both girls over, he smacked their bare bums

“I’m gonna eat you” he growled playfully as the girl’s squealed excitedly and crawled to get away, Taron grabbed their legs and pulled them flat making them chuckle, alternating he pulled each one back down repeatedly.

“Come on you lot” Eryn smiled dropping the girls clothing piles and nappies.

“I get breakfast going” she chuckled leaving Taron with the giggling toddlers.

A short while later, with full tummy’s Taron decided he would take the girl’s with him to walk Draig and give Eryn some quiet time. As he shut the door he smiled, things were ok he thought. Focussing on forgetting the incident before and moving forward.

But as he approached the prom and was getting into a decent stride, a flurry of messages hit his phone. Seeing one marked ‘urgent’ from Lyndsay he stopped and opened it. Taron dropped onto the nearest bench as the images flooded his eyes.

At the house, Eryn groaned as her phone pinged half a dozen times in a row.

“Now what?” she thought as she opened the first in the row.

She swallowed hard as she took in what she was seeing, scrolling to the next image and the next. Her eyes not taking in anymore information after the third in a set of 6. She dropped the phone onto the coffee table. Standing up she shook her head; she’d been here before she told herself. Women did this all the time, sell fake stories of their one-night stands with celebrities. She knew Taron would soon be ringing her, completely furious followed by Lyndsay with the rational explanation.

I mean the pictures were not that clear and it could have been anyone, just because the man looked like Taron didn’t mean it was. Surely lots of people had moles like the ones Taron had in those distinct places or they could have been photoshopped in.

Eryn busied herself filling the washing machine, anger building in her, as she pulled socks out of trouser legs and sleeves that were tucked in on one side, a pair of black boxers stuck in a pair of jeans became particularly tricky. She stopped staring into space to concentrate on the item, it was only then she saw it.

Shimmering gold, two perfect crescent shapes. The outline of a small pair of lips in a pouting position stood out against the black material. Like a stamp of authenticity to his infidelity. Eryn dropped to the floor.

Sweat poured from Taron’s brow as he sped up the hill, he needed to get home and quick. As he arrived a slew of paps had already arrived and the cameras flashed as they bombarded him with questions?

“Taron are you having an Affair? “Taron does your wife know? Taron was what Miss Campbell said true? “Taron can we get an exclusive?

It was then a pap pushed his long lens into the buggy aiming for a picture of the girls. Taron seeing red lunged at him, shoving him to the ground the flashes went crazy as Taron growled

“Get the fuck away from my family you motherfucker” he shouted. Righting himself, he pulled his dishevelled clothes down, grabbing the pushchair he strode up to the house. Draig barking loudly at the crowd.

Taking the buggy straight around the back, He took the girl’s out. Both had been sleeping and thankfully the commotion hadn’t woken them. Taron carefully carried them one by one up to the nursery. Closing the door, he began to look for Eryn. There was no sign of her.

Pacing the bedroom, he began by calling anyone he could think of but everyone seemed to be engaged and in frustration he threw the phone onto the bed. Then he heard the front door open, sighing with relief he ran to the stairs, steeling himself he stopped to see Guy. His head was shaking and Taron knew he was more than aware of what was happening.

“Is she at Mam’s? Taron asked desperate

“Nope, but your Mam’s had the press at the door and all manner of calls, texts. What have you done Taron? Guy sighed.

Taron swallowed.

“Can you stay here? The girls are asleep, I need to talk to Mam! He asked his heart beating out of his chest, if anyone knew where Eryn was it was his Mam. She might be keeping it to herself, having promised Eryn. But maybe just maybe he could get her to tell him.

Guy nodded, it hadn’t escaped Taron’s notice that the man he saw as a father couldn’t look him in the eye and the pain cut yet another slice in his heart as the shame enveloped him. Grabbing the van keys, he thanked Guy and headed back out. Rather than give the Pap’s the pictures they wanted; he drove the short distance down the road.

Pulling open the gate he rapped frantically on the front door. It opened so he could enter, but no one stood waiting for him. Walking into the house he desperately hoped he was going to see Eryn, sat on the sofa or perched at the breakfast bar with a mug of tea in her hand.

He pushed the door open, instead of Eryn he just saw his mother. Never in his whole life had his mother struck him. As her hand made contact with his face it was as if everything was in slow motion. The sting coming much later as the reality came through and he held his face. Dropping his head.

“Get out” Tina sniffed, her face was the reddest Taron had ever seen it, she had clearly been crying

“mam? Taron pleaded

“No Taron, I cannot look at you, I have seen it all and I don’t recognise that person, I did not raise that man, that boy! She spat

“Because you’re not a man Taron, a man would not do such a thing. Now get out”

“Mam!” Taron pleaded again as tears poured from his eyes and stung his cheek. Tina turned away, looking out of the kitchen window into the garden. Taron had no choice but to leave.

Climbing into the van, his head thumped and mind whirled. He still needed to find Eryn. He drove around Aberystwyth. Each place he looked brought back the happiest memories, making him fall deeper in the shame of it all. Finally, he had to get back to the house, he didn’t want to leave the girl’s with Guy too much longer.

Pulling up into the drive. He noticed that the house was dark, a shiver ran down his spine as he unlocked the door. The house was silent. Laid on the staircase was a pair of his boxer shorts. Glistening in the moonlight he saw a gold lipstick print, perfectly positioned in the centre.


	12. Chapter 12

“3…2…1… Happy New Year” Eryn grabbed Taron and kissed him, laughing and smiling they were both very drunk. It had been the best party and with the youngest Egerton’s in bed. They had let loose and indulged fully. With nothing but love in their eyes they held each other and gazed dreamily at each other the world no longer existing.

Taron took another swig of beer, sniffing hard as he watched the images on his laptop. He set it down on the bed and went to the bathroom. Coming back into the room his eyes fell on Eryn’s empty dressing table. Pulling the up turned stool right he sat staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

Suddenly all the emotions he had been holding in erupted, Fury burned in his eyes as his fist hit the mirror, Shattering it into pieces. The anger hate and shame flooding through him did not stop. Gripping the side of the table he launched it across the floor, sending it crashing into the door frame splintering and knocking a panel from the bathroom door.

Growling loudly he went to work on the wardrobes, tipping them forward and kicking the back panels in. Grabbing the bed cover he ripped the soft covering throwing the strips away as he tore through the sheet ripping the feather duvet and sending feathers all over. He grabbed the bedside lamp and threw it at the wall above the bed, into a framed picture of the family taken just after the girl’s were born. Glass descended onto the bed as the image tore and pieced fluttered down from the frame.

Exhausted and his anger depleted by the picture of Wren looking up at him from the decimated bed. He sank to the floor, his head in his hands he bawled.

It was only when Taron heard a loud knock on the front door that he moved. In his desperate state he hoped it was Eryn, Maybe she hadn’t taken her key and forgotten something, he hoped. He had in his mind that she was most likely at his mother’s house and that was why his mam had been so rough on him. He clambered over the mess of furniture and raced down the stairs, flinging open the front door he threw his head back in dismay as he saw Jack.

“Mate, what the fuck? Jack looked concerned as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Taron turned and walked through to the kitchen.

“Taron? Jack called after him, but still Taron remained silent. Feeling stupid to have hoped it would be Eryn at the door.

Jack grabbed Taron’s arm and turned him around

“Mate your bleeding, stop! what happened? Jack asked Reaching up to his cheek, Taron felt the sticky, wetness seeping from a large cut. Wobbling a little at the sight of the blood and nothing but alcohol in his stomach. Jack quickly sat Taron down, grabbing the kitchen roll from the side, he rolled some off and pressed it against Taron’s cheek.

But when Taron reached to hold it in place, Jack grabbed his wrist. His hand too was bruised and bloodied, worse still two of his fingers were at an odd angle.

“Right, Come on we need to get you to A and E” Jack told Taron. Grabbing Taron’s coat off the back of the kitchen chair, he helped him put his good arm in and wrapped it enough around to cover the hand.

“I’ll drive you” Jack told him

“It’s like 5 minutes Jack, I can walk myself” Taron grimaced as he stood

“What with those fuckers out there? I don’t think so, this is just what they want a picture of you looking beaten up, no mate I’m driving” He told his friend.

Grabbing the beanie hat off the table he carefully helped Taron put it on, If he kept his head down, no one would see the cut.

They had the clouds covering the moon to help them as they got into Jacks van and passed quickly through the gates. Once at A&E Jack went ahead to see how busy it was and book Taron in.

“Its empty, come on they have a side room for you” he told Taron. Helping his friend out of the van, Jack led him into the building, before leaving him to park the van up.

Taron walked slowly through the doors and into the brightly lit reception, A woman in scrubs walked to greet him.

“This way My love, don’t worry we will make sure no one knows you’re here” the kindly nurse told Taron, showing him into a small room, she told him someone would come and assess him soon.

Jack arrived quickly and thanking the nurse, pulled a chair up next to Taron.

“Right, Start at the beginning and tell me everything, I’ve been ringing and texting all day” Jack said kindly

Reaching his good hand out Taron squeezed Jack’s knee

“Thank You, Oh Man, It’s all just a proper mess” Taron groaned, pulling his zip undone. He pulled off his coat so he could move easier.

“Never could throw a decent punch could you? Jack joked

“So, you saw the pictures then? Taron asked

“Yeah, the’re all over the internet aren’t they?” Jack answered

“So, what the fuck happened? Who’s this fucking Lydia Campbell? He asked

Taron explained about Christmas and everything that led up to him driving off in the van. About stopping at The Ships Brewer and what he remembered of the night, waking up and all that had happened since.

Jack was about to speak, when a nurse knocked on the door.

“Hi, ok Mr Egerton, You have hurt your cheek and your hand yes? She asked

Taron nodded

“And how do you do that then? she smiled examining the cut on Taron’s cheek.

“That’ll need stitches” she said moving on to look at his hand, Taron shouted in pain as she tried to look at it.

“Ok sorry my love, now that’ll need an X ray, I’ll get you some pain relief so you are more comfortable, ok” she said smiling. Sitting at the table she wrote a quick description of the injuries and asked if Taron had any allergies, other health conditions. She popped two white tablets from a box in the locked drawer of the table and handed them to Taron, along with a cup of water she dispensed from the water cooler.

Once she had given them directions to X-Ray the two men, began to make their way down.

“I don’t blame her” Taron muttered

“Eryn, I would’ve gone too” he shook his head

Jack had yet to speak and as they booked in at X-Ray and they sat in the waiting area. He patted Taron’s knee’

“I dunno mate, somethings not right about all this, I feel like I know you better than anyone and you are not a cheat. It’s just not you, I mean look at the state of you” he said

“She was sat on my cock Jack; I mean you can’t get more real than that” Taron winced as his fingers began to sting.

“But you shoved her off when you realised it wasn’t Eryn? Jack said

“Jack, I know you are trying to be kind, but there is no way to spin this that makes me look anything but a cunt” he said exasperated.

Taron rose as the radiologist called his name and walked into the room. Jack still wasn’t convinced. He knew Taron and the fact he didn’t remember anything from the night before bothered Jack, he had seen his friend blind drunk but never to the point he couldn’t remember what had gone on.

\---------

Guy was glad to finally pull into the underground carpark in White City it was gone 2am and he was exhausted. Eryn and the girl’s had thankfully slept for most of the journey. He almost didn’t want to wake Eryn; she had fallen asleep after some time crying and staring out of the window. They had talked but only about Eryn’s immediate plan. She had been grateful to hear from Lyndsay when she explained about finding the underwear, Lyndsay had been shocked and appalled. She had worked for Taron since his career began and felt like they were close, she felt she knew him. But this was something else and she promised to help Eryn however she could, even if it meant going against Taron and Lindy, Taron’s Agent.

Eryn was going to head for the London apartment, while she was travelling Lyndsay would go over first and make sure it was clean and ready for them. Eryn had realised with lockdowns and everything, she had never been to the place with the girl’s. It was going to need toddler proofing and stair gates in a lot of places. Lyndsay would draw up a plan that she would leave with Eryn to look over before the following day and after Lyndsay finished work she would head to Eryn’s to go over it all. By then hopefully Eryn would be able to have thought about what she’d need short term.

Guy gently shook Eryn and she opened her eyes. Looking around she realised she had arrived. It felt strange being back there. Sad. Guy patted her arm,

“I’ll go ahead with the bags and stuff; you take the girls and get settled” he told her. She turned and looked at the sleeping girl’s, she wanted to burst into tears, but held them back for now. Unclipping Wren’s seatbelt she got out and opened the door on Wren’s side, lifting the sleeping toddler onto her shoulder. She pushed the door quietly shut. Waiting for guy to come back down to sit with Seren, she took Wren up.

As the lift door opened, all the memories came flooding into Eryn’s mind. She kissed Wren’s head and tried to ignore them. As she entered the hall and walked into what was her and Taron’s main bedroom she saw somethings had changed. Taron of course still used the apartment when he was in London and it felt as though she had gone from the place, the double bed was as it used to be, but only one-night stand had anything on it. She smiled as she saw that Lyndsay had put a travel cot on one side of the bed, up against the edge so she could reach in without getting out of bed. She moved to it and laid Wren in. She was already in her bedtime onesie and Eryn simply slipped her coat off and snuggled her under the blanket with her monkey.

Stepping back out she closed the door slightly, she turned and saw Guy was carrying Seren, she was rubbing her eyes and whinging for Taron.

“I realised you wouldn’t be able to leave Wren to come for Seren, and when I lifted her she woke, sorry” he said quietly

“That’s ok, I didn’t even think of that” Eryn replied taking sleepy Seren, she left Guy to finished bringing the rest of the essentials up and walked though to the lounge, the fire was lit and a new fire guard sat around it to protect the girls, a stair gate to the kitchen was in place as well as up to the roof. Another at the other end of the kitchen. Creating a safe area to cook. Eryn sat herself on the sofa with Seren and let her nurse to comfort her.

“You missing dada? She asked her

Seren nodded sadly,

“Dada” she whined as she started to suckle, Eryn felt the tears trickle from her eyes

“Me too baby girl, me too” she said softly rocking Seren.

\---------

At the hospital, Taron received the bad news

“two fractures to index finger and one to the thumb, so you will need a cast as well as those stitches” the nurse confirmed.

Taron groaned “Matthew is going to kill me; I’m meant to be back filming in a fortnight.

“Have you spoken to him yet? Jack asked as the nurse prepared Taron for his stitches. She laid him on the bed and covered him with a sterile sheet.

“Ok I am just going to inject a little anaesthetic to numb the area so it may sting a little” she said as Taron winced the thin needle penetrating the skin of his cheek.

“So, I take that as a no, well I’m sure under the circumstances he will understand” Jack said

“I doubt it” came Taron’s muffled reply

“Filming has been delayed by bloody covid already must have lost him so much cash”

The pair didn’t speak allowing the nurse to work

“All done” The nurse said brightly, as she stuck a mephore plaster over the wound. Handing him a bag with more of the same in, she sent him to the plaster room next for the cast.

“So, what now? Jack asked Taron as they moved across the hallway.

“Now I get a cast and probably lose my job” he said matter of factly.

He greeted the staff member and sat on the trolley, as the healthcare assistant

moved his fingers gently how they needed to be set. Slipping a tubi grip on first and then a layer of cotton wool, he sloshed a strip of dripping wet plaster of Paris around Taron’s fingers, down his hand and around his wrist. It was warm and strangely comforting. Taron and Jack didn’t speak as they became mesmerized watching the man work.

“Well, you’re coming to stay at mine, that’s a given” Jack said as they left the hospital, Taron’s arm in a sling.

“Thank you” Taron wrapped his good arm around Jack, sniffing back tears. Jack hugged him and patted his back.

“It’s going to work itself out Taron, Don’t worry” he told him as they separated. Taron nodded.

Guy was exhausted by the time he got back to Aber, staying overnight he was glad to finally get back. As he passed Taron’s he made a mental note to go and check on his stepson once he had seen Tina and the girls. He walked into the house and saw Tina sat on the sofa, she was eating biscuits and staring at the TV. But barely paying attention. He picked the remote control up and sat on the sofa next to her, snapping the TV off.

“Hey, I was watching that” she moaned

“No, you weren’t, anyway you want to know about Eryn don’t you? He said knowing his wife well. She turned

“Go on then” she tried to hide her smile knowing he was right. Guy relayed the journey and settling Eryn in at the flat to Tina.

“So, have you heard from Taron? He asked and to this Tina, crossed her arms, picked up the television remote and turned it back on.

“You have to talk to him sometime love, I thought I would pop up in a bit and see how he’s doing, after all we haven’t heard his side of things yet, don’t you think that it’s only fair we hear him out? He urged, but Tina was pretending to be transfixed by the gardening programme. Guy sighed, he pushed himself off the sofa and pulling his coat back on, decided to go straight away. He was going to eat first but thought he might be better off out of the house.

Taron was laid in bed, in Jack’s spare bedroom scrolling anyone and everyone in Eryn’s social media messaging them to see if they knew where she might be. He got more than enough rough replies but refused to give up. It was then he saw the text from Guy. Pulling the jeans off the floor he pulled them on, throwing his t-shirt and hoodie over his head, he pulled on his boots. He stuffed his wallet, keys and phone in his pocket and grabbing his jacket looked around for he baseball cap. ‘Old favourite’ Eryn called it he chuckled sadly at the thought.

Arriving downstairs, he poked his head around the door to the lounge, Jack was watching rugby but turned seeing Taron

“You alright mate? He asked

“Yeah, Guy texted he wants me to meet him at mine” Taron told him

“ok, Well let me get my trainers and I’ll drive you” Jack said going to get up, but Taron stopped him.

“It’s cool, I’m gonna walk, it’s not far and anyway I could do with the fresh air” he replied

“Ok, well let me know if you need a lift back, yeah? Jack smiled receiving a nod in reply.

Taron decided it best to avoid the front gate and knowing a fair amount of dodgy alleys and back pathways around Aber, used a number of these to get to the back of his house and through a gap in the back fence, over a small wall he landed in the middle of Mari and Rosie’s fairy hideaway. He smiled looking around and remembering the fun they had had in the summer making it. The light was on in the kitchen and Taron saw Guy pottering about. He took a deep breath and walked down the path to the deck and let himself in the back door.

“Jesus Taron, You trying to give me a heart attack? Guy gasped as he appeared out of the dark garden.

“Sorry, thought I ought to avoid the front” he murmured. He was not sure where Guy stood on everything, having helped Eryn to go wherever she had gone, he was unsure what reception he was going to get, especially after his mother’s. He stroked his face lightly at the thought of it.

“Omg What the hell have you done? Guy groaned taking in Taron’s plaster cast and injured cheek.

“Had a fight with some furniture” Taron answered

Guy chose not to ask anymore, he figured it was probably best under the circumstances. Instead, he handed Taron a cold beer and carrying his own along with a large pizza box he nodded to the lounge.

Laying the pizza box open on the coffee table Guy sat himself on one end of the sofa and Taron sat at the other.

“Figured you’d be hungry and it meant I got out of eating cold leftovers at home” Guy smiled taking a slice.

“Thanks” Taron said but simply took a sip from his bottle.

“where is she? Taron said softly.

“London” Guy replied.

Taron was surprised he hadn’t considered the London flat; he knew Eryn never really liked the place and as he was the only one to have used it that year, he figured she wouldn’t go there or somewhere so obvious. It wasn’t exactly designed with toddlers in mind either he thought. Still, he was grateful to Guy for telling him.

“Thank you for telling me” Taron added

“Well Eryn needed help so I helped her, now I’m helping you, I’m not getting in the middle Taron nor will I take ‘sides’ in all this” he said simply, finishing his slice.

“Seeing as you aren’t eating, I think it’s time you laid it out for me don’t you? Guy looked to Taron who nodded.

Taron took Guy through the whole thing from leaving in the van to returning home again. Step by step, he gave Guy all the details he could remember. He had to stop a few times, unable to bring himself to discuss the more intimate details of the morning. Once he had told Guy everything there was silence as Guy mulled it all over in his mind.

“Taron, man to man ok, at what point did you realise that this woman wasn’t Eryn? Guy asked and Taron’s face went red.

“Taron look at me, nothing you say is gonna shock me, I promise. But I want to help you and I know that you might not agree but I think something is not all that straight forward with all this” Guy looked at Taron

“That’s what Jack said, but Guy what’s the difference? It was when I felt her, I mean Eryn’s … vagina is … well you know she’s had a baby I mean it feels … fuck Guy. She was tighter than Eryn is ok” he dropped his head into hands.

Guy moved down the sofa and taking Taron’s arms pulled him into a tight hug. It was too much for Taron, who burst into grateful tears.

“Taron, I love you, you know that and I promise this is all going to come good” Guy told him

Breaking apart Taron wiped his eyes

“How? He sniffed “How can this come good? Eryn’s gone, Mam hates me and I don’t blame either of them, I woke up and she was sat on me Guy, I thought it was Eryn it was just all fucked up, my head was banging and everything was so fuzzy, but I can’t remember, my fucking head I wish I could remember” he cried hitting his head with his fist, moving to strike it again Guy caught it.

“Taron, you need to listen to me now, stop this” Guy was firm and Taron gave up fighting.

“I think and I am almost 100% sure that this woman set this whole thing up. Now I don’t know anymore than that. But one thing I know is that you are not a cheat. It’s not in you”

Taron swallowed hard and looked to Guy, tears glistening in his eyes.

“But what does it matter, I slept with her Guy, set up or not she

Succeeded, she got what she wanted.

“Taron cheating is in the intention as much as the deed and the question you need to ask yourself, if who did what to who and who consented to what and when?


	13. Chapter 13

“Thanks for doing this Jack” Guy said as they made their way through the morning traffic. They were heading toward Shrewsbury and the Ships Brewer.

“Not a problem, I want to get to the bottom of all this as much as you. I really think that girl is trouble and something is def off with this whole thing” he answered.

Back at Jacks Taron had managed to shower and was going through his emails. He had managed to speak to Matt Vaughan and was feeling bad, Matt had been good enough to re arrange much of the filming to allow for Taron’s injuries, but he would have to re-think some of the camera angles for others, it taking a good 6-8 weeks for his fingers to heal at least. His face could be dealt with in the make-up chair thankfully.

He decided it was time to go home and sort out the bedroom mess he had made, using his back route he was soon back at the house. He’d already ordered a skip and saw that the company had been quick off the mark in delivering it. Walking upstairs he began to run an idea through his mind. Picking up his phone, he sat on the staircase and tapped out a message. When he was done, he began. Pulling the pieces of wood from the pile he had created he dragged them down and threw them into the skip.

Half an hour later and first Dein and following him the rest of Taron’s group of friends came up the drive. Each greeted him with a hug and a sympathetic look or pat for his current situation. No-one spoke directly about it, which Taron was grateful for.

The group got to work on the top floor. The girls, packing up all of the belongings that were to be kept and the boys removing the rubbish and loading their individual vans with any furniture Taron wasn’t going to use. He had decided to donate the decent stuff.

Finally, the full top floor of the house was clear and Taron and his group shared drinks and an Indian take away.

“So, what’s the big plan? Kat asked stealing a chip from the bag

“Well, the girl’s are getting older and Seren already keeps climbing out of her cot, so I thought it might me a nice surprise if I renovated the top floor to give them a bedroom of their own” he said

“Sound’s like a great idea” Kat replied

“But mate next time you want to destroy a bunch of furniture, call us yeah” Dein told him, chuckling

Taron nodded, he knew they understood how it was damaged and appreciated the cover up.

As the time got late, the group headed home one at a time. Soon Taron was left alone in the house and fell asleep on the recliner chair.

Guy and Jack arrived at the Ship’s Brewer, they had booked the same room Taron had said he had woken in. Booking in Jack made his way to the bar and ordering a beer, he started to make light conversation with the staff. Guy meanwhile began photographing all he could think of that might help them gain a better understanding of how things had happened. This included finding the right spot for where the camera must have been to catch the images it had.

Guy was amazed to discover that it would have had to have been outside the window or on the frame itself. It was certainly looking more and more suspicious. Sitting on the edge of the bed, guy took a deep breath. Smiling he tapped a text out.

Tina was walking the dog, the girl’s on their scooters were far ahead when the text came through

“ I think we need to prepare ourselves for the fact that this thing with Taron is much bigger than we thought. I will fill you in when we get back, but you might need to consider an apology for that slap”

Tina looked at the words with tears in her eyes, she knew she had reacted badly, she knew so much of her own experiences with Taron’s father had been behind the way she had felt and already felt guilty about it. It was why she was avoiding speaking to him. She knew now though even without all of the details Guy had that she had been so wrong. How she had ever thought Taron would be capable of cheating was beyond her and she knew she had to make it up to him.

Smiling at the girls she called to them

“Lets make a detour” she called.

The morning sun woke Taron, he was stiff from sleeping in the chair and groaned as he sat up. moving to the kitchen he boiled the kettle and ran his hands through his hair. Pouring the water not his mug, he heard the key in the front door. He left the mug where it was and walked through the lounge. Struggling through the door was

“Eryn? he stopped

“Can you help me with the girl’s please? She asked

As she placed Wren on the floor. Wren ran to Taron, who dropped to the floor to meet her. She ran into Taron’s arms. Wrapping them around his little girl, he burst into tears.

“da,da,da,da,da” she babbled

As another little body hit into his arms, he raised his head and enveloped Seren into the cuddle. That Seren was unhappy at Taron being absent was clear as she frowned her little face pouting as she too babbled

“da,da,da,da,da” at him.

It was all too much for Taron as he kissed each of the girl’s multiple times. Looking up he saw Eryn had stopped and was imply watching what was going on, she was biting the inside of her cheek and tears were trickling down her cheeks. He let the girls go and stood up, not sure what to do. But desparate to connect physically with Eryn, he moved closer, his hand shaking as he reached toward her hand

“Oh for Fuck’s sake Taron” she whimpered grabbing him and holding him tightly to her. The relief was intense as he drew in a breath taking with it the familiar, comforting smell he loved.

“I’m so sorry, so, so sorry” Taron babbled

“No Taron, I’m sorry, I should never have gone, should never had left you, Jesus Christ your hand? She exclaimed only now seeing the cast

Taron looked sheepishly at her, but the couple were interrupted by a crash and turning saw the two girls surrounded by Taron’s vinyl collection.

“Oh shit” he cried letting Eryn go he scooped the girl’s up

“You little minxes, you want some music on? He chuckled. Kissing them again. He carried the pair to the playroom and let them down on the other side of the stair gate, flicking on the light.

The girls now entertaining themselves, Taron returned his attention back to Eryn. Still not believing she was actually there. She had continued to bring her things back in from the car and Taron joined her, taking the bags from her.

Putting the items inside the door, he stopped her.

“Stop, never mind all this, come here” he said grabbing her arm and pulling her back into another tight embrace. She buried her head into his neck and lightly kissed him.

“Taron? She murmured

“Please Eryn, let me just stay like this, I can’t, I don’t want to… he broke off. Eryn squeezed tighter for a few minutes.

“We do need to talk, but not now” she said

She took Taron’s hand and moved it to her belly, placing it flat. Immediately he felt it, the slight push against his hand.

“ Is that the first time? He asked looking down and into Eryn’s smiling eyes. She was nodding.


	14. Chapter 14

Taron lay looking out at the waves hitting the shore. He was amazed that he was even here, Laid on his chest was Seren, fast asleep with her small thumb in her mouth, her little chest rose and fell in time with his, tucked under his right arm was Eryn, playing as usual with his chest hair, drawing circles her head rested on his shoulder. To the other side, Wren was curled under his arm pit, her small hand holding on to his arm, the other also in her mouth. She too was asleep.

It felt impossible to him and exhaled short, stuttered breaths every so often as he tried his best to not become overwhelmed. The family had been forced to move to a local hotel, when it dawned on Taron that his renovation project had now raised a difficulty in the sleeping arrangements. He had planned to sleep in the camper whilst work went on, but this was never going to suit the four of them. Thankfully, he knew family friends who owned on of the beach front hotels and were more than glad to take in paying guests at a time of year that usually saw them thin on the ground normally, let alone with the world in chaos as it was.

They had the biggest room, with the biggest bed and most amazing view of the ocean. Though they had been given a travel cot, when the girls had finished their night feed, they had snuggled into Taron and fallen asleep. He hadn’t the heart to move them enjoying the closeness.

“You want to put them in bed, so we can have mummy and daddy time? Eryn whispered. Taron pouted a little, but carefully, gently he picked up each of the girls and lay them in bed. Kissing them on the head each before moving back and a little closer to Eryn. She soon tucked her head into his neck, laying a small kiss on his Adams apple.

He wanted to enjoy having Eryn in his arms but found himself holding back. As she continued to kiss his neck. He froze. Eryn’s actions were instant, recognising all the signs she got up and moved behind Taron. Pulling off his t-shirt, she ran her arms around his chest and laying her hand right on his heart, she felt how fast it was beating. She rested her head on his back and spoke softly to him as she felt him shake. His breathing erratic.

“Taron listen to my voice, I am right here. Darling. Just concentrate on my breathing if you can, if you can hear me follow me okay. We are going to breath 1..2…3..4 and hold that breath 1…2…3…4 let it go for 1…2...3…4…. you know this honey” she stroked his chest and after some time, she was pleased to feel him breathing begin to calm.

“That’s it, that’s it baby” Eryn said softly.

Taron turned a full circle, watching his cast he dug his head down into her chest as Eryn held the back of his head and rocked him.

He sniffed lifting his head, Eryn stroked his cheek

“Tell me” she said softly

“Everything”

Taron blinked and looked down.

“I don’t want to it’s just going to hurt you Eryn” he told her

“Taron I have seen the pictures, I have heard what that woman has to say, seen the underwear! what I haven’t had is your explanation and you know what I don’t even need it, but you need to tell me, because otherwise it will rattle in your head and those flashbacks will continue and grow. Trust me, I know this stuff”

Taron closed his eyes momentarily, with so much sympathy in his eyes for Eryn, he hated the idea of telling her all the gory details. But he trusted her”

“Listen to me Taron, in fact look at me” she said pushing him onto his back she sat astride him and took his head in her hands.

“You and me Taron, we aren’t like all the others, I know your soul and you know mine remember. We are meant to be together and I know you hate the whole soulmates thing, but that’s just tough, because I know you Taron Egerton, so you have nothing to be scared or worried about, I left because it was just a lot to process, not only this but all the Christmas stuff too, it took me no time at all to realise how stupid it was to have left, we need to face this like everything else, together”

Taron was overcome, feeling like his chest hurt it was so full of love for the woman in front of him and he knew she was right, from day one it was always as if she knew him, even more than he did and vice versa. That hadn’t changed, he could trust her to know and understand him.

So, for the next hour or more he talked her through it all, as he reached the part where he had to describe waking up though he struggled.

Breaking down he explained

“It was just a mess, my head was all over the place, thick and fuzzy. I could feel my body shaking and when I felt .. well her. I thought it was you, God Eryn I promise, I swear I thought it was you, as soon as I knew it wasn’t I threw her off, grabbed my stuff and got out of there and back to you”

He sobbed into Eryn’s chest, his whole body shaking.

“Taron, baby you have to understand what you just told me, that’s not cheating, I know you and this woman were … intimately entangled. But you didn’t choose this Taron. Taron I know this is hard to hear, but Taron you were raped!

Taron’s face went white and he stared at Eryn, shaking his head. It was crazy, his mind simply refused the word. Eryn knew how hard it was for him to take it in and decided not to push any further. Instead, she ran her finger gently down his arm. As he stared into space as Eryn lay them both back on the bed. She tucked her feet under the duvet and pulled it over them both. Right over their heads. He closed his eyes and allowed her to guide his head to her chest so she could hold him and let him sit with it all in the silence. She kissed his head lightly and soon they fell asleep, safe in their safe place.

\------

Eryn smiled as Guy opened the door for her, letting her in ahead he bent down to help the girl’s escape the buggy. They discarded their monkey’s easily and followed Eryn into the house, ducking around her legs and into the living room. Tina appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a tea towel, putting it to one side, she knelt down as Wren quickly hugged her Nain, Seren babbled

“Nai, nai” at her as she headed straight for the toy box Tina kept in the lounge for them, she was already digging in it for her favourite thing a string of ducks attached by a rope that when pulled along quacked. Seren had taken to this particular toy as soon as she had seen it and it was all she ever wanted when she was there. She loved it that much that Wren didn’t get a look in and another had to be bought for Wren. She was more interested in a rag dolly that had all different sections to undo and do up, a zip, a button and Velcro, a string that was meant to tie a shoelace and a crinkly bow that poppered on and off. Sitting happily amused, Tina and Eryn went back into the kitchen, where Eryn helped Tina make the tea and got the girls juice and a snack.

Tina turned to Eryn and the two-woman hugged each other

“I am so glad you came back” Tina said into Eryn’s hair. The woman a little shorter than Eryn.

“Me too I really shouldn’t have run off in the first place, I am sorry though that poor Guy did all that driving for nothing, I feel like I messed everyone about, the girl’s must wonder what on earth’s going on, especially now we are in hotel after everything”

“a hotel? Tina asked confused

“Did no one say, Taron decided to completely decimate the top of the house, it’s empty. Some project he decided on, though his broken fingers have more to do with it than he’s let on about yet” she wandered through to the lounge and handed each of the girls their Sippy cups and a Tupperware pot of fruit, cheese and crackers, Tina followed with the tea and they sat on the sofa watching the girls.

“Oh Eryn, I feel just about as bad as is possible. I don’t know how to face him” Tina shook her head

“I felt like that too, I was laid in bed and I thought, what is wrong with me, I know Taron and this is not him, so why did I believe it of him so quickly and easily. I felt so, so guilty. But Tina, he needs you so much and he thinks you hate him. I’ve tried to tell him, but you know how obstinate he can be” she sipped her tea and lightly stroked Tina’s knee.

“You’re his Mam, Tina he needs his Mam, now more than ever”

“Why? Has something else happened? Tina asked, Eryn looked at the swirling tea in her cup and took a deep breath, unable to look at Tina direct she relayed what Taron had told her about it all and how it appeared to her that he had been raped.

Tina’s hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, both of the toddlers turned in surprise as they saw Tina burst into tears. Eryn quickly put her mug down safely and wrapped her arms around Tina.

“It’s okay babies, Nain is a little sad” she cooed smiling softly to reassure the girls, they turned their attention back to their snacks.

Eryn held Tina for a short while, allowing her to process Eryn’s words. It was hard even for Eryn to say them out loud, but she was determined to use the word and not hide away from it.

Tina gently indicated to Eryn to end the hug and Eryn moved back a little

“I’m ok” Tina said finally

“Silly nai, nai” she said smiling at the girls. Seren got up and toddled toward Tina holding her hands out to be picked up. Tina obliged and Seren looking into her Nain’s eyes, gave sad face in return, then using a chubby hand patted Tina’s cheek

“No cai nai, nai, no cai” she urged her and Tina couldn’t help but melt into the little girl ,hugging her tightly.

“Nai, Nai’s ok baby” she told Seren and when Seren seemed satisfied she wriggled to get down. At the same time that Seren had wanted to get up Wren had joined her sister, but simply stood and watched too see what was going on, when Seren had gone back to her toy ducks, Wren offered her Nain a grape and Tina pretended to eat it, popping it back into the bowl when Wren wasn’t looking.

“How on earth did I get this so wrong? Tina said shaking her head

“Actually, Eryn would you mind if I popped up to see Taron now? She asked

“Of course, he’s up at the house meeting contractors and god knows who else. I’ve no idea what he’s got going on up there, I’ll stay here until you get back, maybe bring him with you, I’m in no rush to get back to the hotel and I think it would be good for Taron to see we are all behind him”

Tina pulled Eryn up off the sofa so she could hug her daughter in law again and squeezed her tight.

“My son married the right woman Eryn, I am so glad he found you” she said letting her go, she went and grabbed her coat.

“Right, see you later” She said and walked out the front door.

Taron was chatting to the architect and going over some plans on the kitchen table, when he heard the front door open. Thinking it was Eryn he half ran into the hall, stopping dead when he saw his Mam. Seeing her head bowed and realising immediately how awful she was feeling, he closed the gap between them and grabbed her tight.

Balling his eyes out, The architect made himself scarce and let the mother and son be alone. Taron held on to his Mam’s coat tight overwhelmed with relief.

“You don’t have to say it mam” he told her as he heard her about to speak

“I love you ; My baby boy and I feel like I have let you down so terribly” she murmured, moving back she stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes as she did so.

“I still can’t believe you slapped me? he chuckled softly

“Look at that cheek? You going to tell me what happened? And the hand!! She said lifting his arm and tutting loudly.

A grin spread across Taron’s face

“And what are you grinning at? Tina asked crossly

“I missed being nagged by you Mam” he chuckled as Tina grabbed her son and pulled him to her and into another tight hug.

“I think I owe you a break from nagging, at least for a bit” she told him.

“So, you’ve seen Eryn I assume” he asked nodding to the kitchen they walked in and Tina made Taron sit, while she put the kettle on.

“Can I not make tea in my own house? He laughed

“Not with that hand, no it needs resting” she replied

“I see the no nagging thing lasted all of 20 seconds” he smiled

“oh shit” Tina laughed too.

“Right, Taron” Tina said a sombre and firmer tone to her voice, When this is boiled you and me are going to talk about what happened, no nonsense, no embarrassment, I want to know what that bitch did and then we are going to make sure that she never does it to anyone else. You know what I mean by that don’t you? she asked

He nodded glumly

“You must have already thought about it, even if you’ve not talked properly to anyone about it” she said placing the mugs on the table and taking Taron’s good hand in hers.

“I know it’s hard, but Taron remember when this happened to Eryn and what we all told her, the same is true for you” Seeing Taron was about to react Tina continued

“Just because you’re a man Taron doesn’t change anything” she was firm and looked straight into her son’s eyes. She knew that she was being idealistic in what she said and the reality was that men who are raped rarely come forward and who could blame them, men are the predators and women the victims of rape, or at least that’s the way we all talk about it. The idea of a man being raped by a woman is a joke, it emasculated and makes fun of what is a truly horrifying thing. She also knew he would be concerned about his reputation and celebrity status, how his image would change if he told the world.

Worst of all, she could see he was still not ready to accept the truth and as he spoke, explaining the nights events. She could see how much he was struggling with the idea of being ‘a victim’

She only hoped that as Eryn had sadly been a victim herself, she would be able to support him to fully realise what had happened and deal with the reality of it all.


	15. Chapter 15

“Will you two get moving, they are fine” Tina assured Taron and Eryn, who were fussing over the girls.

“Come on Eryn, you don’t want to see my Mam when she’s mad, trust me” he chuckled winking at Tina, who shook her head

“Never gonna hear the end of that am I? she said stroking Taron’s cheek

“I suppose I deserve it though” she dropped her head sadly

“Don’t be silly Mam, I’m only mucking about” he told her, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“I know, but still I will never forgive myself for raising my hand to you” she said hugging him back.

“Stop Mam, Seriously, It all water off a ducks back” he added

Tina gently pushed him back

“Enough of this, come on you two or you’ll hit the school traffic” she nagged

Eryn took Taron’s hand and pulled him gently away, pouting a little as they said goodbye they walked the short distance to the camper and got in, Taron driving as usual. Eryn pulled a small cushion and blanket off the back seat and got comfortable. Her bump seemed to have already popped and she already looked about 6 months pregnant not 4. She had already had to add the pregnancy extension to the seat belt and was beginning to feel shattered all the time.

Taron squeezed her knee as he took in how pale she was

“You alright? He asked as she rested her head back on the chair’s headrest.

“Yeah just tired, growing a human is knackering” she smiled

Taron leaned over stroking her fringe and across her forehead, he dipped his head and kissed her gently.

“I have an idea where we can go, but this trip is all up to you, put a pin in the map and we will go there” he said.

This weekend had been Tina’s idea, Eryn had been complaining to her about not being able to get Taron to open up and talk about anything, he would change focus whenever she did and kept trying to get her to talk about Christmas Day. She didn’t mind and it was part of the whole thing, but she really needed to see that Taron had accepted what had happened to him, before they involved the police. A weekend, just the two of them, roaming the welsh countryside, free to pull up anywhere they wanted was just what they needed. Though there was a warning for ice and snow, they would avoid the more risky parts and Eryn was secretly hoping to spend most of the time, wrapped around Taron in the cosy bed.

She pulled the blanket around her neck and closed her eyes, listening to Taron humming along to the radio as they moved off and headed out of Aber

Meanwhile, once the couple were sent on their way, Tina turned to the girls

“Ok who is up for baking gingerbread men? Or at least decorating them? She called out, the older girl’s excited laughter encouraging the younger.

Sitting the toddlers in their high-chairs and the older two at the table, white icing was shared around along with bowls of various sweets and jellies. Soon the table was covered with it all as were the four girls and Tina. The laughter warmed Tina’s heart and she sighed happily, her mind wandering to what Taron and Eryn might be doing, hopefully talking she thought.

“Oh my god, those dogs have had far too much of these treats” Tina groaned as Draig and Dilys the families poodle-cross snatched up anything that fell below the table.

“I think Draig has been over loved mam, don’t you look at him?” Rosie laughed rubbing Draig’s fat tummy

“Yeah, I think your brother and sister-in- law need to hold back on those treats, in fact Rosie put him down he looks a bit green around the gills” she said letting both dogs into the garden, that’s all she needed, a trip to the vet because the dogs had over indulged.

Returning to the Kitchen, guy had appeared and was stealing sweets off the table as the girl’s complained. Wren wagging her finger at him

“No nortee tep” Seren scowled

“Mam, Seren says Daddy need to go on the naughty step” Mari giggled

“Hey cheeky” Guy said ruffling Seren’s hair, she was momentarily annoyed before distracted again with a piece of warm gingerbread from the oven.

\---------

Pulling up by a sweet little cove, it was beautiful. The moon was up and bright. Eryn was fast asleep and Taron set the camper up, leaving her too it. She was still asleep when he was done. Having made up the bed, he slipped his arms under her and lifting her out from the front seat, he carried her into the back of the van and laid her on the bed, pulling the duvet over her, he removed her shoes and placed them away for her. Then pulling the door shut after him and went to light a campfire, unable to sleep himself.

When she woke, Eryn smiled seeing what Taron had done. She sat up and pushed the duvet back with her feet, pulling the blanket from the foot of the bed, she wrapped it around her shoulders and got up to see where Taron was, pulling open the sliding door she saw him sat by the fire he’d set.

“What are you doing out here all alone? Eryn said, pulling the blanket tight

“Well hello sleepyhead, I didn’t want to wake you” he said

“Well, it’s cold, come in for cwtch? She urged.

“Let me put this out and I will” he smiled softly. Eryn clicked the kettle on and sighing heavily, She knew that Taron was not silly, he knew what the trip was about and that Eryn was wanting him to talk to her and wasn’t eager to begin. He put the fire out and reluctantly, slid open the door getting in, Eryn handed him a mug of coffee.

“Are you avoiding me? Eryn asked lowering her eyes sadly, Taron put the mug down on the far side of the bed and taking Eryn’s too laid hers down, he reached around her and placed his arms around her waist. She looked up at him. He shook his head.

“I’m not avoiding you babe” he began

“Just the elephant in the room? Eryn finished.

“I’m sorry Eryn, I just … Eryn draped her arms around his neck, she kissed his neck lightly trailing up and across his jaw.

“Please don’t think I’m trying to pressure you, I know you are probably thinking that this weekend is mine and your Mam’s plan to get you talking and maybe it was, but it’s more than that it’s about giving us a chance to talk in general and reconnect” Eryn stroked Taron’s cheek, leaving her hand resting against his stubbly skin. He leant into it.

“ok” he said closing his eyes

“Ok, now get into that bed” Eryn said chuckling she shoved Taron hard on the arm pushing him onto the bed, bouncing lightly he made a playful, shocked face and grabbing her hand pulled Eryn down onto the bed too.

“If I’m going down, then you’re coming with me” he laughed kissing her sweetly as he pushed his feet under the covers, dragging them up to their waists and plumped the pillows up behind him leaning back on them, he laid his arm out and Eryn wriggled into the spot. Wrapping his arm around her as she did.

He reached for his coffee and took a sip, groaning with pleasure. Eryn laughed

“Good coffee? She smiled

“You always make the best coffee; I don’t know what you do” he returned the smile.

“Now on the subject of talking about things, you said you would explain to me what Christmas day was all about? Taron asked. Eryn buried her head into Taron’s armpit, she sighed and raised her head a few minutes later.

“I was just jealous, that’s all it was, feels so stupid now” She told him, her hand circled the freckles on his chest and played with the hairs.

“Jealous? Taron asked confused

“You were all so happy and it was all so perfect, but I just felt like I was watching through a window or something. Like I wasn’t part of it all and that’s nothing anyone did or didn’t do. It’s just me Taron. I started getting flashbacks of childhood Christmases and I didn’t want to spoil it all. Then when I decided to go to the garden and try and sort my head out, I heard you all laughing and my stupid brain told me you all were fine without me, so I just decided to walk down to the prom, but for some reason just kept walking” she closed her eyes and laid a small kiss on his chest”

Taron stroked the back of her head as she talked

“You should have told me. I want to know when that kind of stuff happens. How can I help if I don’t know” he said sadly.

“I’m sorry, I know. I just felt so fed up and angry. I never meant to take it all out on you, it wasn’t your fault” she added

“But you didn’t think I would understand and what you saw at mine was the epitome of what you were angry about, right? That’s why you were angry with me?

“It’s stupid, I know and not your fault at all, but it just felt so unfair that I couldn’t even enjoy the girl’s first Christmas, because of my fucked -up family and I was being selfish, thinking why me” she sniffled a little and wiped her eyes. Taron tightened his hug and kissed her forehead.

“Christmases weren’t all that amazing for me either, I know that’s not much help and I am guessing, because, baby I don’t know, but nothing like yours” he said gently

“I wish I could take it all away, you know that don’t you? You never talk about your childhood, not in detail anyway” he rested his head on Eryn’s

“I guess I prefer not to think about it, nothing can change it so I leave it all buried” she told him

“But Eryn, it’s not buried is it? Not if Christmas day is anything to go by, maybe you didn’t allow yourself to be part of everything, because these memories were holding you back, maybe if you talk about them, what is it you always say to me?

“Let them see the light and more often than not the light itself will destroy them” Eryn smiled.

“Exactly” he said

Eryn turned her body to face Taron, resting her chin on his chest. Her eyes fell on his, smiling softly they gazed into each other for some time. No words needed, the energy between them enough to say all they needed to each other.

“I’m sorry I ran off” Eryn breathed, swallowing a lump in her throat, Taron’s eyes dropped momentarily. He nodded

“I know, it’s okay” he added

Eryn shook her head

“No, it’s not. You needed me and I wasn’t here. That was so wrong of me” she bit the inside of her mouth.

“If I hadn’t… she broke off, as tears slid down her cheeks.

“Hey” Taron frowned

“Don’t cry, it’s ok” he told her.

“It’s not though, is it? If I hadn’t been so horrible, you wouldn’t have gone off and …. And none of this would have happened, It’s all my fault. I can’t believe how badly I let you down and then to go again. I am so sorry Taron, I’m a terrible wife to you, if I had.. had… then you, then she …” Eryn broke down into sobs, Taron moved so he was lower on the bed and held Eryn tightly, rocking her gently. Tears were leaking from his own eyes. He had never imagined Eryn would be carrying all this guilt and blaming herself for everything.

“Baby, please… It’s okay, ssshhh” Taron tried to comfort her and after some time, she began to calm down.

“How on earth is it all your fault? You daft woman” he laughed sadly

“Terrible wife? Are you kidding me? Omg Eryn I can’t believe how lucky I am, when those pictures came out and then when you found those boxers, I just thought that’s it, everything’s gone, I’ve lost it all. I don’t blame you for leaving then, I can’t imagine what I would have done if things had been reversed. But god when you walked back in that door, I don’t even” Taron became choked up and stuttering, he couldn’t speak. Instead buried his head in Eryn’s neck.

Once he had calmed down a little, he took a deep breath.

“I should have seen something was wrong before you disappeared on Christmas day, I should never have driven off in that huff and I wish I had never stopped at that fucking pub” he spat

Eryn stroked the back of his neck, listening quietly.

“How can you say you’re a terrible wife, you have been my rock and anchor ever since we met, through everything we’ve been through and even when it looks like I’ve done the very worst to you, you … you. Your still here, still trust me? You are staggeringly, unbelievably amazing and even more words I can’t think of right now” he chuckled, Eryn chuckling in return.

“Even now, you are thinking about me, not you” he rested his hand on Eryn’s stomach

“Even with everything else going on, you are looking out for me and planning trips like this, for me” he sighed pressing his lips against Eryn’s he held her tight and lent into the kiss drawing energy from Eryn’s lips, he pressed gently into her and lengthened the kiss. Before slowly withdrawing.

Resting his forehead on Eryn’s, She reached her hand up and stroked the back of his neck

“I am always here Taron I’m never going anywhere” she whispered

“I know and that is why… I know you’re right” he said evenly.

Eryn moved back looking at Taron questioningly

“About the police…about what happened, I can’t say… say that … that word” he stuttered.

“You don’t have to” Eryn reassured him, shaking her head.

“I am so goddamn proud of you, Taron you have no idea. I know how fucking hard this is, but only as a woman. I cannot even begin to imagine what your head is like right now. But I want to help and to do that I need you to ask for it, to accept the truth. All I want is you to be ok, baby, that’s all I ever want” she swallowed hard. Tapping her fingers on his chest lightly

“I don’t want to be a victim Eryn, I don’t really understand, its all so confusing” he said

Eryn nodded, relaxing back on to the bed they lay with Eryn in Taron’s arms.

“I can talk you through what happens when you make the police report, if that would help, though most of it you know, you were there after all” she told him

“I don’t want to bring up painful memories for you either” he said sadly

“Let me worry about that and being a victim doesn’t have to mean what you think, it’s not a pathetic or embarrassing thing. It just means you were the person the crime was committed on and not by. I hated that word too, but I came to realise I was a victim”

Taron wasn’t sure and Eryn could see he was getting tired and irritated talking about it, she decided enough was enough for tonight. She really was immensely proud of him. She wished she knew how better to show him.

“One more thing, before we leave this subject for tonight” Eryn said turning again to face him

“Sex” she said simply

Taron frowned and looked anxious

“Us I mean” she continued seeing Taron swallow hard and his eyes drop. Leaning up she lifted his chin

“We can do or not do whatever, I promise I won’t do anything that you are uncomfortable with and I want you to be honest with me, even if something that was so normal for us now feels different, uncomfortable. I want you to tell me, ok? no matter what it is? If it’s a particular look or way I touch you, anything, we can go as slow as you need if at all”

Taron nodded smiling softly he shook his head

“See that’s my amazing wife, right there” his smile widening

“Flatterer” she chided him sweetly

“But seriously, tell me ok? flashbacks too. We deal with them together same as always”

Just then the baby kicked and squirmed strongly in her belly, startling them both

“See that Daddy, your boy’s telling you he’s going to help us kick arse” she laughed

“That was some kick” he grinned

“Yep, This is a feisty one that’s for sure” she stroked her belly, the kick had been quite painful and as the baby wriggled around she found her tummy aching for a while after. This movement was more than she had had with Seren and it was somewhat disconcerting, but at the same time reassuring.

“So, change of subject” She smiled

“What are we going to call the heir to the Egerton throne then? she asked

A wicked smile crossed Taron’s face

“Heir to the throne, I like that” he beamed

“Thought you might”


	16. Chapter 16

“Those Girl’s have been very quiet Guy can you go and check on them please? Tina asked as she prepped for dinner. She was right, the older two had taken the small ones up to their room and had made a neat little den the day before, the four of them were having a wonderful time with it, playing all sorts of made-up games and were excited that Tina and Guy had allowed them all to sleep in it that night, though it meant Tina had a sleepless night as she continually felt the need to check up on them all. Even the dogs had joined in yesterday.

Taron and Eryn woke up late and stayed curled up in the warm duvet, the camper freezing cold outside the cocoon of their bodies and blankets. Taron had snapped the heating up as he went to relieve himself in the bushes and Eryn cursed her female anatomy once again. She thought about what Taron had said the day before and wondered if there were any charities or agencies that could possibly help him. She also spent much of the night awake thinking about what Taron had said about her technique of ignoring her childhood not working, he was right of course and this worried her. She certainly didn’t want to be carrying anything forward with them, it could easily be transposed onto the children and that was the last thing Eryn wanted.

She sent a quick email to Lyndsay to update her on what Taron had said so that she could prepare for anything that she could do to help. She also video called Tina, chatting or at least attempting to the girls, Tina then asked Eryn how it was all going and with Taron returning simply gave her a thumbs up, before Taron joined in and he too attempted an interaction with his daughters, it was impossible though. Finishing the call, Eryn wriggled under the cover until her face was the only thing showing, making Taron chuckle.

“Beautiful” he smiled wriggling down to kiss her. Eryn pouted

“They don’t even miss us. She whinged

“Aww babe they are just enjoying the fun, it doesn’t mean anything” he told her reassuringly. He knew she was being playful, but underneath he could see she really was a little hurt. His arm snaked underneath her waist and he gently closed the gap between them. Nuzzling her neck, he pressed kisses against it. He stopped and buried his head in her neck.

“babe? Eryn asked feeling his frustration

“I’m sorry, I’m ok” he said lifting his head, it was clear he was anything but and he knew Eryn could see through it.

She used her nails and massaged the back of his neck and pressed her fingertips into the muscles.

“I hate this Eryn, I just don’t even know what I’m doing, my head is wanting one thing, my body another, but then it changes in a second or if I … he broke off

“It was like this with me after Phil too honey, You are still going to feel the way you did before all of this, but now like I said yesterday you need to give it all time to adjust”

“I don’t want anything to change Eryn, I want to hold you and kiss you, touch you how I always have and enjoy” he complained

“But your head is full of images of her” she said evenly moving her hands to massage his shoulders as he settled against her, his head on her shoulder.

“You still see him” he said, Eryn was unsure if this was a question. But she nodded.

“But it’s taken a great deal of time darling and therapy, to get them to disappear quickly”

“You didn’t say that you still saw him” he said sadly

“It’s not the way you think though baby, it’s not in detail, like a photograph, its more like a sensation, a feeling. Sometimes a shape or figure I just know is him, but have no idea how, the brain is a weird and complex thing darling and is adapts in the most peculiar ways” she sighed

“Sweetheart, it’s completely up to you, but we can just try things and see what does and doesn’t work, but babe you need to know that even if something is a massive no go once doesn’t mean it will always be, think about the way I used you hate you grabbing my leg under my thigh, now I love that” she smiled coyly.

He chuckled lightly

“Don’t pressure yourself, like I said. I am good whatever ok” she said gently pushing him back and looking into his eyes.

“Now kiss me” she grinned

He leant in a kissed her pressing his lips against hers had him on fire, He hated that he had thought Lydia was Eryn because now each time he kissed her, he saw Lydia. He couldn’t trust his own mind and body and that was so scary. But he had seen a lot of What Eryn used to counteract her PTSD and having listened to all her tricks, he was willing to try. Eryn had in the past kept her eyes open when she kissed him, to re-enforce the picture of him in her mind. She had said it helped her when Phil came into her head. It helped that he had only fuzzy memories of what Lydia even looked like, he understood only too well what Eryn meant about these flashback images having more of a sensation to them that a detailed picture.

As they continued to make out, Eryn felt Taron becoming aroused and concerned about rushing things, slowed the rate at which she was kissing him, opening her eyes, she was taken aback as his bright eyes looked back at her, his stare was determined but she could see the sadness in them. She let her lips hover over his and gently ended the kiss.

Taron let his head drop back down to her shoulder, he sighed heavily as Eryn held him tightly.

“I think we ought to find another activity” Eryn said gently

“You don’t want to?… he asked

“I do, but you know like I said let’s not rush it” she added shoving the duvet back, lets go for walk” she said

“what now? Taron moaned face planting the mattress.

“Yes now” Eryn demanded, she pulled out some warm clothes and began getting dressed. Pulling off her fleece pj’s. Taron leant on his arm watching

“Oi this is not a private dance Mister, go get dressed” she chuckled throwing a pair of boxers and jeans his way.

Tutting loudly, he, pulled off his sweatpants and got his boxers and jeans on. He crawled over to Eryn who was sat on the end of the bed, trying to put her bra on. He took the ends and hooked it for her, kissing her neck and running his hands around the front he cupped her breasts. Feeling his anxiety rising, he mentally forced it down and closing his eyes pictured Eryn’s face, though Lydia seemed to be trying hard to break in, he was determined not to allow her. Slipping his hand into the lace of her bra, he let his fingertips run across her nipples, causing her to lean back into him, her head falling back against his shoulder, she whimpered as he squeezed the mound of her breast. Grazing his teeth against the soft skin of her neck.

“Any excuse to not go on this walk huh? Eryn breathed as she felt him harden against her back. This though was too much and Taron swallowed hard. Turning around Eryn took his face in her hands fixing her stare she kissed him gently. Letting her hand lay gently on the bump in his jeans, she gazed into his eyes.

“Let’s go for that walk” she smiled

He nodded disappointed and guilty.

\------

As they walked through the frosty grass and down to the beach, they leaned lovingly into each other. Taron’s arm loosely resting on Eryn’s hip and hers in his jean back pocket. Breathing in the cold, salty air Taron closed his eyes and Eryn saw him visibly relax.

“Told you this was a good idea” she smiled

“Hmmm” he smiled back, kissing her cheek

As they walked Eryn broached the subject of the reporting Lydia to the police again, She was worried it would ruin the relaxing atmosphere they had created between them, but thankfully Taron seemed open to discussion. He agreed to hear what it would entail and Eryn told him all about her own experience. She was honest about the harder parts and Taron cringed at the idea of the tests. But as he considered her words, it came to him that if Eryn were able to go through all she had, he could with her help do the same.

Eryn talked about stopping Lydia doing the same to others, but Taron as yet was unable to take that on, it was enough to think about and Eryn chose not to push it. She was prouder than she could ever be that he was even considering reporting in the first place. She was acutely aware of how invasive it would be and how much support he would need. The worst of it all was thinking about it all from a male perspective. She knew it really shouldn’t matter, but it was ridiculous to think it wouldn’t make a difference.

So, many things sprang to mind, Would the police even believe him? After all men raped women not the other way round, right? She couldn’t get passed that, she had seen Lydia and she was a tiny thing, would they even believe someone her size could do such a thing, a dinky, little girl. She fumed at the way society was. She had avoided looking at the pictures, but she knew that she was going to have to de sensitize herself to them in order to support Taron.

As they wandered back to the camper to head back to Aber, Eryn and Taron became lost in their own thoughts. Eryn considering how best to support her husband without emasculating him and Taron worrying about how the press would react to the information and weighing it all up. He knew what Lindsay would say and how she would spin it, the way celebrities always did with anything like that. He would end up being some sort of spokesperson for the cause, the idea made him cringe. Then there was all the social media that he knew would come as a result. Discussion over who was at fault, who was lying and just the whole drama, exhausted him.

As they reached the van, he turned to Eryn and hugged her tightly to him.

“I don’t know if I can do it” he whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder. Eryn laid her hand against the back of his head.

“You don’t have to do anything, you are completely in control of this, ok? she reassured him. Squeezing him tight.

“I know it’s hard baby, but take a deep breath and let’s try and not think about it all for the rest of the day” Taron heaved a heavy sigh

“Sounds great, I am fed up with it all to be honest” he sighed

“Right then, you driving or am I? she smiled separating from him but holding onto his hands.

“I will, I like watching you sleep” he chuckled

“No pics of me this time though” she scowled playfully. Taron had a picture she hated on his screen background of her asleep on the sofa, her thumb in her mouth. He refused to change it, loving the image.

“Promise” he laughed crossing his fingers behind his back.

“I saw that” she frowned

\-----

Taron hated waking Eryn, but they were now approaching their road and gave her a little nudge. Pouting and curling tighter in a ball, she groaned.

“Not today, sleeping” she moaned making Taron chuckle

“Sorry babe, we’re back, time to get up” he said

Stretching her arms above her head, she pouted.

“You want me to go in and grab them while you wait here? He offered

“No, you did all the driving, I should get my lazy arse up, anyway it’s rude not to say hello to your family” she added. Opening the door, she waited for Taron to round the van and taking her hand they walked the couple of steps up to the door.

As Tina opened the door she held her finger to her lips

“Ssh go straight upstairs” she whispered to them

Bemused they walked upstairs and were guided toward the girls room as Tina followed them up. Tiptoeing into the bedroom, they saw the den that the girl’s had made and chuckled. Looking to Tina she urged them to duck under the blankets and so getting on all fours Taron and Eryn crawled into the small space.

They grinned seeing Wren and Seren, who excitedly squealed and clambered over Mari and Rosie to hug them both. Rosie shushed the girls and reminded them to stay still. Sitting comfortably on Taron’s lap Wren copied and looking at her daddy she put her own finger to her lip to tell him to shush too. He smiled and did the same. Seren sat on Eryn’s lap and pointed at a box in the corner.

Both Eryn and Taron looked confused, until Mari gently pulled back a blanket to reveal Draig. Laid next to the little dog were 5-minute puppies.

“OMG” Eryn gasped

“Draig’s a girl? Taron laughed


	17. Chapter 17

Taron and Eryn sat on the sofa in his mam’s lounge, dumfounded

“How on earth did we miss this? Taron laughed

“He.. I mean she, wow got to get used to that, erm yeah she was getting fat, but I thought you were just overdoing the secret scraps under the table” Eryn smiled.

“Well, they will have to stay here for the next 8 weeks, can’t move them before that or you’ll have a nightmare”

“mam can we keep one…pleeeeeeaaaase” Mari whined. Tina looked at her daughters, ‘their’ puppy dog faces looking up at her.

“We have a dog, that you barely bother with, and girls they won’t stay small and cute forever you know” she warned, though secretly she herself had already fallen in love with the adorable little pups.

“Taron you have to keep one for Draig, it’s not fair to her to take all her puppies” Rosie tried her usual tactic. If she weren’t getting anywhere with her parents, she’d have big brother lean on them for her.

“Let’s see how things go Ro” he smiled winking her way and stroking her cheek.

“Taron” Tina warned seeing the small interaction between her children. Taron mouthed “what” innocently beaming.

“Right, time to get these two monkeys home” he said changing the subject. Wren and Seren, were clearly shattered, they were sucking their thumbs and each had their monkey under their arm. Seren’s upside down as she snuggled into Eryn. She had started to become more clingy to her since the baby had begun to move, they were really too young to understand what was going on and all they could say was bay bay and point at Eryn’s tummy. When Taron asked where the baby was.

Taron lifted Wren onto his shoulder and pulling her blanket around her, took her to the van, followed by Eryn with Seren and the rest of the family, carrying the other bits and bobs.

Arriving back at the hotel, Eryn groaned

“How long til your renovations are done? She whined laying Seren in the travel cot

“One more week, I promise” he snuggled Wren in next to Seren” he too yearned for their home and it’s privacy and comfort. He pulled back the curtains and breathed deeply as the ocean drowned out his thoughts. Closing his eyes, he felt Eryn’s arms move around his waist and took her hands in his.

“What are you thinking about? She asked softly, resting her head on his back. She listened to the steady rhythm of his heart and closing her eyes, she quietly allowed their breathing to synchronise.

Letting go of her hands, he turned to face her and she gently ran her fingers under the hem of his t-shirt. Running her hands up to his shoulders she pushed his open shirt off and tugged the sleeves over his tight biceps until it landed on the floor. She kissed his neck and simultaneously pulled his top up. Raising his arms, he let her remove it, pulling it over his head, it dropped to join his shirt. Draping her arms around his neck, she swayed slowly with him, her eyes fixed on his, a slight smile playing on her lips.

His hands shook slightly as he unzipped the back of Eryn’s top. Letting his hands slip beneath the waistband of her trousers. She pulled her top off and stepped back leading Taron to the bed.

“I want you to take me Taron, you are in control of this, tell me what you need, tell me what you want” she told him coyly, her seduction was working and he smiled his eyes darkening at her words.

Moving her slowly down onto the bed with just the pressure of his body above hers, he took her hands and raised them above her head. Reaching behind he unhooked her bra, kissing her shoulders he trailed kisses up her arms, making her giggle as he touched her armpits. He chuckled kissing her cheek before returning to her arms. The warm smile remaining on Eryn’s face as she closed her eyes, feeling the tingle of each kiss on her skin. He ran his fingertips into hers and interlaced them as he faced her, smiling at her closed eyes, he pecked the tip of her nose making her wiggle it.

Opening her eyes, smiled smiling softly at him. Leaning her head, she reached his lips with hers and took his bottom lip in between both of hers, pulling at it. He growled under his breath. His hands moved to her waist and unzipped her jeans, running his hands under the denim fabric around the back he cupped her behind, squeezing them one at a time, she wriggled her jeans off and kicked them to the floor. Whilst pulling open Taron’s button fly and yanking them down and off too.

Eryn shivered in the cold of the room, seeing the goosebumps on her arms, Taron pulled the duvet up over them both, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. She kissed his neck and shoulder, moving across his chest.

“Is this ok? she asked him

He smiled and nodded.

“I love you baby” she told him, she wanted to tell him she was proud that he had got as far as this without freaking out or having a flashback. She knew she would have done, so soon. But she didn’t want to draw attention to the topic. She allowed him to set the pace and was enjoying being controlled more than she thought. As he held her hands above her head with one hand he moved her bra out of the way and dropped his head, stopping and rest his lips against her soft breast, he took a deep breath as voice murmured into his ear, it was a strong mancunian accent, he instinctively knew the voice belonged to Lydia, it wasn’t like a memory though, it was more like a memory. He couldn’t hear what she was saying only the accent.

Eryn lifted his head, picking up on the cues he was unknowingly giving her that only someone who had experienced the same as he was would know. She looked into his eyes.

“Look at me Taron” she said calmly “It’s me, Eryn, I’m right here” she softly told him, stroking his cheek. She felt his heart rate increasing and rested her head on his forehead

“Come on Welsh Boi, come back to me, kiss me” she told him firmly

He stared into her eyes gratefully, as she focussed on him and kissed his lips gently, her eyes open and holding his face in her hands.

“There you are” She whispered, feeling his breathing calm and heart steady off.

“Don’t even start with the sorry’s” she said seeing the tears in Taron’s eyes.

“I know, I know” he sighed

“but I want you” he whinged

Eryn nestled back on the pillows and Taron moved over to cuddle into her.

“Taron, remember that night in the hotel, when we first met? She asked

Taron nodded, was that when you woke me up with a body slam when you were trying to reach the remote? He laughed sadly

“Oh god” she laughed thinking about it, so much for not waking you, anyway yeah. I was weird with you when we were kissing, That was well before… before Phil turned up and all that” she continued. Taron tightening his hold on her reassuringly as she spoke, knowing it was not a happy memory for her.

“I wanted you so bad that night, but my head, my body was so screwed up. It’s like your body and mind are fighting each other” Eryn ran her fingers across his chest as she spoke, it comforted her as she spoke. Still, something that bothered her.

“Taron I was so angry at myself and frustrated, I just wanted to be normal and enjoy .. well, you” she grinned blushing.

“I hate that you get it, I wish you didn’t babe. All this, jeez now I know what you had to deal with from the inside, I hate it, you should never have had to deal with it all, But I am glad that you understand, because I sure as hell don’t and I don’t want to do this Eryn, not on my own” he trembled a little, his eyes watering.

Eryn turned to face him

“you don’t have to, my love and I didn’t, you were there sweetheart with me every step” she let out a shaky breath of her own” raising a gentle smile from his lips, Taron stroked her temple.

“I am glad that I was, I wish I could have always been” he continued

“I wish you had been too” she felt her heartache as she imagined having Taron around during the most painful times.

She pulled his head toward her and rested her forehead on his.

“If you had been there though, you wouldn’t have wanted me and we wouldn’t be who we are now, which is perfect for each other” she said kissing his nose and lips.

“True” he smiled kissing her back

“It gets better” she told him, “You know that…you have seen me do it and if I can get through this I know you can too, and baby I’m so proud of you already” she told him.

He pulled her into a proper hug and squeezed her tight.

“With you I can do anything, I know that” The couple cuddled into each other once again and lay in silence as they fell asleep.

The following morning was a busy and excited one, having missed the first ultrasound because they were unaware Eryn was pregnant, today was the first chance to finally see baby number three. Taron was practically dancing off his feet he was so excited. Picking Wren up he swung her around as he pulled her into her snowsuit and wellies.

“Are we gonna go see baby today?” he grinned

“bay bay” Wren pointed to Eryn and looked confused

“Yep Bay bay, my clever girl” he told her, zipping her up, he pulled her winter hat on and fought to get her fingers into her gloves.

“She doesn’t understand Taron” Eryn chuckled. Eryn was packing their baby bag and attempting to get her own boots on, the bump already being in the way, she had to give up.

Pouting she turned to Taron, who laughed.

“So, now I have three girl’s to get dressed do I? he chuckled as he tied Eryn’s laces for her.

“Good practice” she laughed, scruffing his hair

“Hey” he moaned playfully tugging her ponytail. She scowled back. Once both the girls were ready, Taron guided them to the van and they climbed into their own seats, they were so agile now and needed far less help with things than they used to. It was great to see, but the old adage came to mind about how quickly they grow. Taron clipped them in and pulled the van door shut.

As he turned he saw Eryn, her bump well and truly prominent now. He felt another ripple of excitement at the thought of another tiny tot adding to their growing family. Thankfully, the press coverage had died down over the last few weeks and with no obvious story to sell, the Paps had moved onto the next big deal. This meant the family could again relax in Aber and not worry about rogue photographers.

Tina was stood at the gate as Taron pulled in a little way down the road. Rosie and Mari pushed passed their mother and eagerly ran to the van to get their little cousins.

“Woah girl’s calm down” He laughed as he slid opened the doors, Mari getting in first unclipped both Wren and Seren, who were as eager to get out as the older two wanted them. Shaking his head Taron stood back and let the four of them clamber out and disappear into the house, without so much as a kiss goodbye.

“They are just excited about the puppies” Tina reassured her pouting son

“Thanks for having them again Mam, you have your hands full with the puppies and I feel bad that you and Guy seem to always have everyone, how about Mari and Rosie come to our for a sleepover? He offered

“Now that sounds great, when your renovations are done” Tina smiled, hugging Taron and leaning down to wave at Eryn.

“Right, now off you go, I am dying to see the pictures of my baby grandson” she beamed

“me too” Taron smiled bouncing on his toes

“So, I see” she laughed “Good to see a smile on your face” she added stroking his cheek. Taron leant into it.

“I’m ok Mam” he reassured her. Tina nodded, knowing he wasn’t deep down, but was happy for now to take his word. She squeezed him once more before he half walked, half ran back to the Van.

Pulling the door shut, he turned, grinning at Eryn, squeezing her knee.

“Belt? She laughed

“Oh shit” he chuckled, pulling his seatbelt around and clicking in place.

Eryn shook her head

“Getting a tad over excited” she grinned

“Of course, aren’t you? he asked, now concentrating more on what he was doing. Bronglais was only a short drive and they were soon parking up. Taron ran around the front of the van and pulled open Eryn’s door.

“Taron my god do I need to a call the puppy trainer to deal with your excitement levels? You’ll be peeing all over soon” she sighed

Taron burst into laughter and pouted playfully, showing Eryn his puppy dog eyes. She chuckled and rubbed his head as he pretended to pant like a dog

“Good boy” Eryn laughed

“Now be serious, please” she said more firmly. Taron took her hand in both of his and walked more calmly.  
“Ok, I will behave, I promise and remember our deal. If it’s a boy you let me buy him all the blue I can find and the welsh rugby kit, for my Taid” he added

“Darling, we will honour your granddads memory I promise, but I’m telling you I see pink for miles and miles” she grinned

They soon found the ultrasound and gave their details in Taron was particularly excited as they had paid extra for the 4d film this time around.

“My son in his first acting role” he had beamed as he made the booking. Earning a groan from Eryn and a wry smile.

Sat waiting was killing Taron and his knee kept hopping up and down, Eryn would gently press his heel into the floor, by resting her hand on his knee. He laid his arm around her waist and tapped on the chair arm, with his fingertips. 

Eryn flicked through a magazine, though in truth the place was bringing up memories of Seren and Henny and Wren. It was all a mixed emotional time and though she was glad to see Taron in such a good mood, she could feel her heckles rising as he failed to notice her feelings.

When the nurse called her name, Eryn stood and sighed heavily, it was now Taron noticed and admonished himself. Eryn had been quietly accepting of his silliness and he realised he hadn’t really considered how she was feeling, assuming she felt as he did.

But as she lay on the trolley and raised her top, he saw a slight tremble in her hand and a wobble in her voice as she confirmed her name, date of birth and week of pregnancy. The sonographer seemed nervous herself and introduced herself explaining that she was new so not to worry if she took a little bit longer doing her thing as she wanted to make sure she did all the measuring correctly.

Eryn glanced at Taron and he smiled softly, squeezing her hand. He felt awful, not having picked up on Eryn’s now obvious subdued manner. She bit the inside of her cheek as the sonographer covered her belly with warm gel and began the scan, pointing out the heart, spine and skull. This was still the normal 2d scan and it was difficult to make out all of what the sonographer was showing the couple. But both were visibly calmer on hearing the heartbeat loud and booming into the room.

It was now Taron saw the tears, escaping Eryn’s eyes. He crouched down next to her head, holding her hand. He kissed her cheek and wiped away the tears.

“You ok? he whispered and she nodded “It’s just so real now” she said “Makes me think of Henny” she whispered back. Taron felt he could kick himself, of course today would trigger those memories, why he had already been through them in his mind, but for Eryn it was all the more poignant and sad. Another important moment experienced without her he knew hurt Eryn deeply.

He nodded and held her hand tighter, stroking it with his thumb.

“Okay so I shall just change machines, so we can see this little girl in 3d shall we? The sonographer said brightly

“Girl? Taron blurted out

“It’s a girl? He asked again shocked, Eryn beamed

“Pink! More pink Egerton !! Sisters are doing it for themselves ha.. ha” Eryn laughed

“Oh gosh sorry, yes. I should have asked if you wanted to know” the sonographer apologised meekly as she set up the second machine, this had a much larger screen which had a golden, orange hue to it.

Taron returned to kneeling next to Eryn, but planted his face on her chest, pretending to be gutted. He turned to face her.

“More pink omg” he tutted

Eryn was beaming until she sat up a little her mouth open, on the screen was a fully formed and moving baby. Taron sat transfixed and grabbing Eryn’s hand began to tear up himself.

Resting the other hand on the top of Eryn’s stomach away from the scanners instruments.

“Hello beautiful girl” he muttered

He kissed Eryn firmly on the cheek.

“You are amazing babe, just amazing, look at her, wow” he gasped as he watched his unborn daughter, moving around, sucking her thumb. Which made Eryn gasp

“Oh no another thumb sucker” Taron chuckled, smiling at Eryn who gazed at Taron now overcome with the emotion of the moment. The sonographer, wiped Eryn’s bump clean and handed her some extra towel to use for any missed bits. She then disappeared to complete the paperwork and print the pictures and DVD for them.

Taron helped Eryn to sit up and pull up her trousers. He hugged her gently for a moment lost in his love for her and his new baby. He couldn’t help stroking her bump as they wandered back out to the waiting area.

“So, a deals a deal” Eryn said mischievously as they walked back to the car, Taron holding on tight to the envelope he had been given at the ultrasound.

“No, Eryn please” he whined

“Nope, Baby shopping right now and lead me to the pink” she declared laughing heartily at her win.

“Damn Egerton sperm” he huffed, making Eryn’s laugh come out like a squeak. Causing both to collapse in laughter.

With the van now full to the brim with all the baby things they probably didn’t even need, Taron and Eryn decided it best to call in at the house to drop it all off, rather than take it all to the hotel with them and they could check on the progress at the same time. Eryn however was forbidden on going into the house, She wasn’t allowed to carry anything and sat bored in the van as she tried to steal a look at what might have been done and what was in the skip outside. It was no use though; she couldn’t see anything much at all.

Sometime later and with the contents of the van transferred to the garage. A smug looking Taron climbed in the car. Rubbing his hands together he gave Eryn a cheeky grin.

“I hate you” she told him, crossing her arms

“So, if I told you that they were ahead of time and we could get back in in three days not 7” he asked peeking around her hair and pulling a silly face, making her laugh.

“Ok, but give me something, you know I have no patience” she groaned

“Ok, well let’s see, I’ve mixed things up and we all have our own rooms, well not us” he chuckled realising what he had said

“Things haven’t come to that .. yet.. I hope” he said looking alarmed and waiting to be reassured. Eryn changed tact, seductively she stroked Taron’s cheek with her fingertip.

“If you don’t give me more, you will need your own room buddy” she scowled

Taron burst into laughter

“Omg you scary ass woman” he grimaced

But Eryn lost it too, unable to keep up the act, she pouted again crossing her arms.

But Taron simply leant over and moving her hair and tucking it behind her ear, he lightly kissed her cheek. Turning her face toward him he pressed his lips against hers, she felt herself melting into him against her will. Her lips instantly moulded with his and resistance was now futile as she felt his fingers slide into her hair up the back of her neck, tingles running down her spine and she felt his tongue gently on the edge of her lips, as if waiting for permission.

She realised then, that he was seeing ‘her’ again and fighting the image.

“Open your eyes and look at me, don’t stop but look into my eyes babe” she told him softly and following her lead he did as she said. Opening his lips with the tip of her tongue, she pushed it a little further until she felt his connect with hers. Smiling she gazed into the sparkling, blue looking back at her and ensured her focus remained on him as she continued to take her tongue deeper and moved it in time with his. Watching as his eyes flickered open and closed, used to the habit of kissing with his eyes closed, he almost had to fight the instinct.

They had kissed like this before, but for Taron it had been to help Eryn and he had not understood how powerful and intense it was. Sexy too. He could feel himself getting increasingly turned on and so far those pesky images were held back by the intensity of the looks he was getting from Eryn’s strong, green eyes. Breaking apart suddenly Taron turned the key in the ignition and pulled on his seat belt.

“Put your belt on” he told Eryn

“Why? Taron what are we doing? She asked confused and a little anxious

But Taron chuckled as he turned the van down the drive and up the road.

“Taron? Eryn asked again as he simply grinned at her, pulling off down the top of Penglais Hill, he made his way into more open countryside. Turning down a side-track Eryn could only shake her head and wonder if her husband had lost the plot. At the end of the track was a cliff top in the middle of nowhere. He stopped.

Eryn remained utterly perplexed as Taron jumped out of his side of the car and pulled her door open. Reaching over he unclipped her belt and sliding his arms under her legs picked her up.

“Taron put me down, what the hell are you ? she laughed nervously as he realised he had to set her down to slide the side door.

Leaving Eryn standing dumbfounded, Taron climbed in the back, He yanked the chairs flat and opening all the cupboards pulled out everything he wanted.

“Close your eyes” Taron called to Eryn

“What? she replied “Please? He asked sweetly. Eryn shook her head but did as she was asked. It wasn’t long before she felt Taron take her hand.

“Okay, Open them” he said as he led her into the back of the van and slid the door shut, locking it behind him.

Eryn was still confused, Taron had made the bed up in the back of the van and pulled all the curtains shut, it was only when she heard what was playing on the stereo that it all clicked into place.

She moved over to him quickly and holding his face with her hands, she kissed him.

“Are you sure about this? She asked him. He stroked her cheek and nodded walking her the couple of steps to the bed he pulled open the duvet and she sat on the edge. He bent down and untied her shoes, throwing them into the front of the van, making her laugh. She unclipped her bra and pulled it out of her top, twirling it before dropping it onto Taron’s shoulder.

“Clever, but can you do the knickers too? He asked and she chuckled

“I though you would do that with your teeth? She laughed, Taron making a bite motion in the air, his teeth tapping audibly as he did so.

She reached forward and pulled him closer. Her eyes grew more serious now, knowing how bad it could go and determined not to rush things. She lifted Taron’s top over his head and he kicked off his own shoes and jeans. Eryn lay back on the mattress and Taron helped her pull her own trousers and knickers off.

She wiggled up the bed and pulled the duvet over herself. Crooking his finger at Taron. His eyes dark with desire, he crawled up the bed and pulled back the duvet again, pulling it over them both this time. he hoovered over her as best he could, he bump a slight obstruction. She pulled her top off and threw it behind him, the only piece of fabric between them now was Taron’s boxers and Eryn could feel how hard he was even so.

She ran her hand around the back of Taron’s neck and into his hair, earning her a groan of pleasure from him. Kissing his Adam’s apple, she returned to his mouth, kissing him as she had before, Her eyes set on his, only now they had a seductive, yearning in them. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shifted his boxers off his hips and down his legs, until finally they were off.

They continued to just kiss, their bodies connected, feeling each other’s weight and the touch of their skin. Eryn allowed her hands to wander down Taron’s arms, as if she were discovering a new territory. Slow and exact, she let her fingers change from feather light to a sweet massage as she reached the areas she knew sent Taron crazy. Hearing him groan and his breath catch as she did so, she felt his lips on her neck and knew he was nervous of her.

She pressed her breasts against him, allowing him to feel them on his skin. It was these spots she knew he was going to find difficult. After all they were sex organs for a reason. Taking his hand, she grazed his fingers lightly across her nipples as she lightly kissed him. His eyes closed as his hand cupped them. Breathing heavily, she felt his whole body react pleasurably.

She smiled as he opened his eyes.

“It’s ok baby, It’s me, just you and me” she told him softly. He returned her smile as she realised he was squeezing her nipple with increasing firmness. It was such a relief to see him able to smile and be cheeky. She knew she could risk a little more.

Pressing him to one side, so she could be on top, She kissed his chest and began to travel down his body, leaving a trail of soft kisses and occasional small bites as she took his skin between her teeth lightly.

She arrived at her favourite spot and swiftly moved as she began again at his ankle and this time travelled up his legs, running her hand along the left side she kissed the right then swapping until she reached high enough. Allowing her hand to lightly rest on top of his hard, cock. She again waited for any sign of a reaction. Taron dropped his hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

She ran her finger gently along the shaft of his cock, as he groaned. Looking around she saw she was hidden by the duvet and pushed it off. She wanted Taron to know at all times it was her and have no doubt in his mind.

“Baby? She said softly, making eye contact with him she knew from the look in his eyes, she was ok and smiling. She began by holding him gently at the base before running her tongue the length of him. She felt his legs stretch out as they usually did, knowing his normal reaction meant she was able to pick up on the slightest hint of change, but was ridiculously happy to have got as far as this. She continued to pleasure him until she felt he was about to lose it.

Stopping at the point he nearly tipped over, he shuddered with anticipation and growled with desire as wearing a beaming grin, Eryn crawled up his body. His hands moved easily onto her backside, squeezing her butt cheeks enjoying how tight they were, he ran both hands down the back of her legs as his mouth devoured hers. He was desperate now, wanting her for so long had been torture and it was almost too much to hold on as she moved back onto the bed to let him be on top.

This was it; the last step and Eryn couldn’t help but worry. She knew enough from the pictures what positions ‘she’ had put Taron in and was acutely aware of avoiding those. So, opted for the simple and boring basics. Laid on her back she wrapped her arms around his neck, he gazed at her as his erection pressed against her groin aching to feel him in her, she opened her legs wide and wrapped them around his waist.

She closed her eyes and felt him, gently and more tentatively than ever before he pressed himself into her. She pulled him down onto her and took his face in her hands

“Baby, look at me, don’t take those eyes off me, I want you to see me” she told him as they rocked together slowly to begin with. Staring deeply into his eyes, she gave him a determined stare.

“This is ours Taron, no one else’s, you and me” she whispered as he increased his speed. Maintaining eye contact, Eryn saw it, the fire in his eyes. He was not going to let anyone take this from him and Eryn. She was right, this was theirs and theirs only. He loved her and she loved him and that could never be erased or destroyed, never recreated or spoilt. He wouldn’t allow it. Tears ran down his face as he felt his orgasm rising again, Eryn came hard first, continuing to rock her hips as she cried out his name, he soon joined her screaming hers.

The couple continued to rock gently, in awe of the moment and not wanting to be separated yet. Taron pulled the duvet back over them as the cold set in. He kissed her lips softly, over and over. Making her laugh. He smiled softly, his eyes full or love and adoration.

When finally, they separated and moved into a close cuddle, Eryn resting under Taron’s chin. Her hands playing with his chest. Taron twirling her hair they listened to the music. Not talking simply enjoying the time and togetherness.

“I am so proud of you” Eryn told Taron softly, leaning on his chest to look up at him. He grinned

“I think you are the one who gets credit for this” he answered.

“You knew just what to do? how do you do that? He asked

“ That’s just our magic Taron” she told him leaning up and kissing him again.

“It helped that you knew about this little hideaway, Eryn said looking out from under the curtain.

“I was a bit worried I have to admit” she chuckled

“Did you think I’d finally lost the plot? He laughed

“Maybe a tad” she admitted

“But I’m not complaining” she smiled. Taron stroked her nose

“I love your smile” he sighed causing Eryn to blush

“Really? she said shyly, “now you have me all self-conscious” she moaned

“I know that’s the best part, you are so cute now” he grinned

She tutted and returned her head to his chest and her fingers to his pecks.

“I never knew you to be so loud” Taron chuckled

“Well, I think you were louder” Eryn replied red again

Taron kissed her again, lingering and ghosting her lips.

Laying quietly in blissful, sleepiness for sometime Taron began to drift off

“Taron? Eryn asked

“yeah? He replied looking at Eryn confused as she burst out laughing

“What? he asked

“You still have your socks on! She laughed

“oops” he beamed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“ Ahh Taron mate, have seat” Matthew spoke with trepidation. He didn’t want to be here, doing this but he knew he had to. Taron picked up on the tension and sat nervously in the chair, in front of Matthew’s desk. He was dressed in costume and had been surprised to be asked to visit Matthew in his trailer/office. Especially as he knew how tight the days schedule was going to be, he was ready to get going when he was called.

“So, Taron” Matthew began “ I don’t want you to panic, but we have been contacted by the Shrewsbury police. They have made me aware that they are currently on their way here to arrest you”   
Taron frowned, he began shaking his head and looking blankly around the room, not computing what was being said to him. Matthew knew that he was gone, he wasn’t hearing anything.

“Taron! He said firmly, bringing Taron back to the room

“Y… yeah erm sorry” he stammered

“Taron now listen to me, what I am going to say I am saying with my work hat on, Taron I am really sorry but after discussion with the production company. We have to let you go. You know how tight the schedule is and the delays already with covid. It’s just not going to work; these allegations are on the back of the scandal with that woman and what with you dropping publicity and running off set for family matters. I … well we just think a break is needed, let all this pass and we will talk again. You know I value you highly and will do all I can to make this as amicable as I can”

Taron was reeling

“What?? I don’t understand Matthew” he stuttered.

“Taron mate they are arresting you for rape”

Taron gave Matthew such a look of horror that he wanted to hug his friend but knew if he did he would probably say something he shouldn’t. Taron stared at the floor then simply got up,

“Taron? Matthew looked concerned

“I need to get this make up and costume off” was all he said as he walked out of the trailer.

It was all a jumble of words and images in his head, he couldn’t think straight. He sat in the trailer and peeled off the wig and moustache, all he could think of were the lyrics to songs by the strokes. 

Who knows how long he had sat there? when the knock on the door came, he knew it was the police. The force and authoritative nature of the rap told him that.  
He opened the door and sure enough two police officers in uniform stood in front of him.

\---------

Eryn sat on the playroom floor, tickling Draig’s ears. Guy and Tina has brought her and the puppies home at last. All bar one little girl, that had grabbed Tina’s heart and though she pretended to the rest of the family that she was unhappy about keeping the small addition, she truly adored her. “Dixie” she’d been named and so Draig and her four little ones were currently keeping the four girl’s entertained as the adults chatted

“How are you feeling? Tina asked seeing Eryn groan for the 3rd time in a quick succession. 

“Harder second time isn’t it? She lamented, as Tina nodded, urging her to sit on the sofa chair. She and Guy had bought it for Eryn when Tina saw her struggling to get on and off the floor to read with the girls. 

“Have you heard from my son at all, seems too busy to call his Mam” she whined causing Guy to shake his head. He got up and started tapping on the walls, making humming noises

“Oh god not you too” Eryn groaned “These men and their need to build and break stuff” She said “You saw that eyesore outside; half-finished Taron goes swanning off back to Scotland leaving it like that” she huffed

“Yeah he was going to get me to oversee it but thought you wouldn’t want all the noise and fuss going on with you having to get the girl’s sleeping and resting yourself” Guy said 

“Damn you Taid” Eryn laughed “Now how can I be bloody cross” she shook her head

“Missing him, huh? Tina asked, pulling her into a sideways hug, as Eryn’s face said it all.  
She went back to fussing Draig. 

\-------

“Mr Egerton, I am afraid this is procedure. We are going to have to ask that you follow the instructions to the letter, we need a sample of your ejaculate” 

The police medical officer that was carrying out the thorough examination could not have any idea of the trauma he was inflicting. He was dealing with a rapist wasn’t he ? and so why should he take any care or consideration, famous or not rapist were scum and that’s how he was treated.

He closed his eyes, tears slipped down his cheeks as stark naked he was prodded and photographed. Each bruise, scratch or blemish was questioned and further photo’s captured. Finally, when it was done he was given a paper boiler suit a folded blanket and paper flip flops. Shown to a cell the door was slammed behind him.

The room was cold and stark, white bare walls, a raised section of the floor was it seemed meant to be a bed, he wrapped the blanket around him and sat in the furthest corner. His eyes cringing at the sight of the toilet in the corner. Open for all to see. The bright lights hurt his eyes and he laid his head on his knees, closing them.

As he sat images of Eryn came to him, speaking to him in his minds eye. She reassured him, telling him to be strong and brave, she would be there soon, it was going to all be ok.

\---------

Eryn rolled over and looked at the time on her phone, it was 1am. She had woken without any particular reason, feeling the cold, empty bed beside her, she picked the phone up to see if she’d missed Taron’s call. It was strange for him not to have called in to say goodnight to the girl’s, but she dismissed it, maybe it was a late night. But to still have got nothing, was unheard of.

She quickly sent a text to Matthew; he’d know what was going on. Now she was awake her bladder was ready for another trip to the loo. It was while she was in the bathroom that she heard her phone ring.

“Typical Taron” she tutted “Great timing babe” she finished and wandered over to the phone, dropping onto the bed. She smiled at the phone expecting to see Taron’s guilty face, instead a missed call from Matthew showed.  
She redialled the number

“Hey Matt” she stopped as Matthew overrode her words

“Oh my God Eryn I am so, so sorry, I really can’t believe this, I promise I am literally doing everything can, I can’t believe no one has called you, he was taken away hours ago, I am going to ring now and find out what’s going on, it’s just ridiculous”  
He babbled

“Matthew STOP, start again. Taron is where? He was taken where ? by who? I don’t understand” Eryn was confused and verging on terrified, never had Matthew sounded as distraught as this, he was always, always in control, unemotional.

Matthew managed to calm down enough to tell Eryn everything he knew, Even as he spoke Eryn was already pulling out clothes and dressing. She had a fire brewing and as she finished the call she dialled Tina. More coherent than Matthew had been, she relayed what she had been told

“I am at the front door; I just need someone to stay with the girl’s or I will get them in the car and go anyway” she said. Her hands were shaking and her breathing rapid. Tina was already in her shoes and coat, as Guy got dressed. She arrived at the house, knowing the security lock for the front gate, Eryn didn’t need to Buzz them in. Tina began to move toward Eryn to hug her and suggest she stay and Guy go to the station.   
Taken aback, Tina was shocked as Eryn shook her off and not looking anywhere but dead ahead she, thanked Tina almost coldly and made her way to the van, getting in, she screeched the gears as she sped out of the drive.

“Damn it Guy, she is going to kill someone” she looked at Guy fearfully.

\--------

“I don’t give a fuck Lyndsay; you are his fucking agent this is your job. Get him out now! Eryn screamed throwing the phone down.

The road was a blur in front, she hadn’t exactly calmed down, but the drive was enough to push her rage down. She was on full defensive mode now, this was Eryn on full primal mode, protecting her family, the man she loved and everything she had. She channelled every hurtful word of her mothers letters as she steamed through Ceredigion and soon the signs were directing her to Shrewsbury police station.

“Taron Egerton, I’m his wife and I want to see him now, I am 7 and 1/2 months pregnant, I’ve just driven from Aberystwyth and you do not want to set me off, trust me” she had flown through the doors and the desk Sargent was somewhat amazed by this heavily pregnant lady storming and ranting in front of him, he was amazed at how scary she actually was. He sheepishly went to find out what he could, suggesting she take a seat. Eryn shot him a look that made him wish he’d kept his mouth shut.

Eryn paced the floor, when finally, a door opened. 

Taron was unrecognisable to anyone that didn’t know him as well as Eryn. He looked small, defeated. His skin was pallid with a tinge of green, he stared at the floor. Eryn took no time to close the gap between them and wrap herself around him. Making soothing sounds in his ear, she reassured him as best she could. Still dressed in the paper suit but with his own shoes and a carrier bag with his wallet, keys etc. His phone confiscated along with his clothing.

“I take it he is free to go?” she spat at the inspector who escorted him.

“For now, we will be in touch” the inspector stated sternly 

If looks could kill the entire staff of the police stations front desk would be a goner, the look Eryn shot at them. 

“You need to get to fucking work then don’t you and we will be making a complaint for false arrest” she was staring daggers at the inspector; the rage was so strong.

Outside, she walked Taron to the van, opening the back she had already set up the bed, while she’d been waiting for Guy and Tina. She helped him to climb in, tugging the duvet back, she slid the door shut behind her as she reached into a drawer and finding a pair of clean sweatpants and a t-shirt she turned to help him change.

She stopped, her heart aching as she saw Taron had curled up in the bed and was laying in the foetal position, his eyes closed. She pulled the blanket off the front seat, hoping it smelt of her and home, she lay it over him, tucking it around him, she kissed his cheek.

“Let’s get you home yeah” she whispered. He didn’t respond.  



	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Eryn was exhausted so when she was woken by loud banging and crashing noises in the early hours of the morning she was not best pleased.

Arriving back at the house, she had left Taron to sleep, rather than disturb him. She kissed his cheek. He looked like a little boy, curled up tight in the covers and Eryn cursed Lydia under her breath. The fire was still raging inside her and she was just waiting to come face to face with the person at the root of it all.

She slid the door shut as quietly as she could, going in the house she was met by Tina, she put her finger to her lips and Eryn knew to be quiet as she stepped inside. Guy was on the stairs carrying Seren up. So, she made her way into the lounge and slumped onto the sofa. Soon after Tina placed a hot chocolate in her hand, sipping it she suspected it had a nip of something added.

Tina sat beside Eryn and gave her a hug; Eryn rested her head on Tina’s shoulder. Telling Tina what she could, which was not much as the police had told her little and Taron was in no state to talk. Tina was appalled that they sent him home without his clothing and personal items. She too was fuming and the two women were certainly going to be a force of nature Lydia had no idea was coming for her.

Once she had managed to finish the hot chocolate, Tina and Guy sent her up to bed. They girls were fine, though as Eryn had seen Seren had woken once looking for Da-da. It had taken her a little while to settle with her Taid. Tina offered to check on Taron on the way out and Eryn smiled weakly.

Peering into the van, Tina could just about make out a shape. Not wanting to disturb him, she had to make do with the fact that he was at least resting.

Now the sun was rising and Eryn muttered under her breath as she kicked the covers off and wandered to the window to find out what the noise was. Pulling back the curtain she was gobsmacked. On the lawn at the front, right where the work was due to be started was Taron. Still in the paper overalls but with the top off and ties around his waist. He was moving things around, using the nail gun to hammer pieces of random wood to each other, she saw a large hole in the ground and a shovel in the loose earth that hadn’t previously been there. Grabbing her dressing gown and slippers, Eryn made her way downstairs as fast as she could. Flinging the front door open she waddled over to Taron calling out to him.

“ What the bloody hell are you doing? Taron? Taron?

He seemed oblivious to her and it wasn’t until she reached him and placed her hand on his shoulder that he turned around. His eyes were glassy and it was as if he wasn’t fully there. He gave her a wide grin and kissed her cheek.

“ Hey Baby, I thought that well seeing as I have all this time on my hands now and this really needs to get done that I might as well get it started, I mean it won’t build itself, will it? I know it wasn’t the greatest news to get yesterday was? he laughed manically making Eryn anxious, it was as if he was on something. He was talking so quickly and gesticulating all over the place, swinging the nail gun around precariously as he laughed and told her all about his plans and how it was a great thing to have some time and space to spend with her, the girls and it really wasn’t such a big deal because he was going to have time off for ‘Helena’s birth anyway. It was just an extension to that.  
Before Eryn could say anything, he grinned weirdly at her and stomped off toward the van. Eryn wanted to burst into tears, she had never seen Taron like this, in all of the time they had known each other and through all they had dealt with she was terrified that all this was the last straw and his brain had finally given in.  
She got herself together though, knowing the girls would be awake by now and wondering where they were, she followed Taron’s route and saw he was in the back of the van, digging through all of the draws and cupboards. Complaining and muttering under his breath.

“Taron babe, How about you take a break and come eat something with me and the girls yeah? 

Taron stopped at mention of the girls, starring ahead eerily. He suddenly turned back to her, the same beaming wide grin and cold, sad eyes. 

“ Yeah, I am little hungry to be fair, I mean I have all the time in the world now don’t I? he said rushing passed Eryn, knocking her to the side startling her as she watched him striding into the house.

“Jesus Fuck” Eryn muttered and followed him again  
“Damn it Welsh Boi, could you have your breakdown when I am not so heavily fucking pregnant, if you need me to run after you” she exhaled and continued after him.

Once she had managed to wrangle everyone into the kitchen, she picked up the phone and called Tina, all the words she could manage were   
“Help, don’t bring Mari and Rosie”

Taron was in his office, when Tina and Guy arrived, they were surprised to see Taron’s Aunt eve putting Wren and Seren in her car.   
“Why do I get the feeling you being here is not a good sign? Tina said as she hugged her sister and waved at the girls.

Eve took Tina to one side whilst Guy chatted to his granddaughters.  
“Tine you need to prepare yourself, Taron is not in a good way darling, Eryn was in tears when she rang, he was apparently throwing his vinyl and record player on the back lawn along with anything related to his work in a big pile and threatening to set it on fire, she knew you were on your way and asked if I’d take the girls, Mal has calmed him down for now”

Mal was Eve’s son and Taron’s older cousin. He and Taron were playing x box in Taron’s office as Mal did his best to keep him occupied. Guy hearing everything gave Tina a look and strode into the house. Soon after Mal appeared and shaking his head approached his Aunt, giving her a hug.

“Aunty I really don’t know; I think he might need like a proper doctor” he said  
“He’s calmer now, Guy is with him, but I…. shit that’s not Taron in there” he shook the emotion back and climbed into the car.

Tina and Eve hugged again and as Tina watched her sister leave, she steeled herself.

\--------

Guy walked purposely into the Office, he was ready to shake Taron out of whatever this was and as he walked in he stopped. Having raised Taron for much of his life, he was shocked at what he was seeing. It was like Taron was a hyperactive child again, giddy and over excited. He was playing something on the computer. Something about him scared Guy. His eyes were abnormally wide, everything about him was erratic and rapid. But his eyes behind them, was something so painful, so bleak and destroyed. It shook Guy to the core to see his Stepson in this way. 

He felt Tina approach and turned preventing her from seeing him.   
“Go check on Eryn, I’ve not seen her” he suggested. Tina frowned knowing her husband she was sure she was nervous but began to walk around the house to find Eryn.

She found her in the nursery on the rocking chair, sobbing. Quickly Tina made her way to her and kneeling on the floor pulled Eryn to her, rocking with the chair she held Eryn tightly.  
“I can’t” she coughed  
“I can’t do this” she stuttered.  
“What do I do? I need to help him but I don’t know how? Its not him down there, that’s not Taron” she began to sob again.

After some time had passed, Eryn cleared her throat.  
“Shit Tina, I’m sorry” she said  
“Here I am feeling fucking sorry for myself” her rage was back and firing her up again.  
Pushing herself off the rocker, she wiped her tears away and walked out of the nursery to the stairs, once she was at the bottom she heard Guy on the phone.

“I really need someone urgently to assess him, I think he is having some kind of breakdown” he was telling someone on the phone, seeing Eryn he gave her a sad, defeated sigh.

But Eryn was on a mission, walking into the office she closed the door behind her. Pulling the plug out of the wall sending the game console into blackness. 

“Hey” Taron pouted childishly

He stood up, crossing his arms around his body. Eryn moved up close and took them down, holding them at his side. She put her hands on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. He swallowed hard, blinking frantically as his eyes darted around the room, he frowned.

Eryn leant forward and kissed him, her hands were soft and smooth on his neck as she closed her eyes, she pressed harder and tilting her head felt his shoulders drop suddenly. His lips trembled under hers and she felt his tears as they hit her. Pressing herself tightly to him she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed with all she could. 

“You are going to be fine; do you hear me Welsh Boi. This baby, those girl’s, your family need you. I need you. You don’t get to do this, do you understand? You don’t go and do anything without me, so wherever you are now you take me too. You come back and get me; I mean it Taron. Don’t you Dare !!! every ounce of the fire of her anger was now running through her, she felt Taron’s heart beating like mad against her as her chest heaved with emotion.  
Taking his hand, she placed it on her heart,  
“I know you can feel that that is my heart beating for you, Taron and I will not allow this, I will not let you do this, because you promise you would never break this and I am not going to let you break that promise”

Taron’s head dropped and his eyes closed, his forehead rested on Eryn’s.

The movement was small and at first Eryn wasn’t sure if it was the baby, but no. Taron’s hand slowly moved down from Eryn’s chest to her bump. Tears were streaking down his face and he began to shake as his cries became wracking sobs. Suddenly it was as if his knees could no longer hold him and his dropped to the floor, Eryn with him. Not letting him go for even a second. They sat in a crumpled mess on the floor. 

The door opened slightly as Tina peered through, she was heartbroken as Eryn turned to her from her place on the floor. Mother’s instinct kicked in and in no time Tina and then Guy were all sat on the floor around Taron. His head Lay on Eryn’s thigh, he was sobbing hard, his whole body shaking as Eryn stroked his head and rocked him gently.  
Tina and Guy let him know they were there, joining Eryn in stroking him and offering soothing words as he let it all flow out of him.

Eryn looked to Guy

“Is someone coming for him? She mouthed looking anxious, not wanting to see him go anywhere. Guy shook his head and smiled knowingly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tina and Guy helped Taron up and led him up to his and Eryn’s room. Where guy took over as Tina went back to check on Eryn. It had been along time since Guy had had to take care of his stepson. He had Taron first go into the bathroom and wash, Helping removed the sweaty, gross paper overalls and disposing of them. Guy ran a bath and let Taron get into it. He wasn’t about to leave Taron alone for a second though. Unsure exactly where his head was at, he was concerned that he may be having harmful thoughts and refused to allow any embarrassment to get in the way. 

Taron had lost all energy now, he was morose and melancholy looking, everything felt too difficult and all he wanted was to curl up and sleep. The father instincts kicking in Guy knelt next to the bath and began to wash him. He ran the shampoo through Taron’s hair and Taron obliged by tipping back his head and closing his eyes. He didn’t care that he was nude, exposed. The police treatment had left him without any feeling about it at all, he had become numb and allowed Guy to move him how he needed and do whatever. Much as he had with the police medical team.

Once finished , Guy pulled out the plug and Taron stood. Throughout the two men didn’t speak, though Guy knew Taron was deeply grateful for all he was doing. A deep-set frown on Guys face told Taron all he needed to know about Guys feelings, but right now he was so far gone into his own head that it wasn’t on his mind at all, how anyone felt. Guy Ran the towel over Taron’s head, it was as if Taron wasn’t really in his body and Guys heart ached for him as he focussed on the practical task in hand. Once finished he took the towel and fixed it around Taron’s waist, leading him into the bedroom.

Opening the wardrobe, Guy found the draws with Taron’s night clothes and took the first t-shirt and lounge pants he found. Taron was now sat on the edge of the bed, the covers still drawn roughly back from Eryn. He stared blankly out of the window, like a zombie. 

“These will do mate, come on then” Guy urged 

Taron to dress himself, the thought has occurred while he was getting Taron’s clothes, that he needed to stop being as soft as he was doing, it wasn’t going to help in the long run and though it felt harsh to force him to do anything when clearly he was struggling so much. He knew he needed to be stable and consistent right now, this was not his normal way of being and Taron needed normality more than ever.

Taron looked slowly at the clothes and lifted the pants, pulling them on silently, he threw the T-shirt over his head and ran his arms through the sleeves.

“Right, I think your Mam’ll have you something to eat and drink on the go, so I will leave you be for a bit mate” Guy told him.  
Taron softly nodded and Guy responded to him in the same way. He squeezed Taron’s arm and pulled him to sitting, throwing his arms around him he held Taron tight. The gesture softened Taron’s posture and his shoulders sank as he began to cry again, Guy joining him. 

Meanwhile, Guy was right. Tina and Eryn had managed to pull it together and were in the kitchen, making Tea and Taron’s favourite Eryn’s cheese and ham toasties in the toastie maker. They were quiet, but shared soft smiles.

“Eryn I wonder sometimes if I tell you how grateful I am for you” Tina said as she laid up a tray ready to take up.

“Tina” Eryn looked at her mother-in-law “ Please you are silly” she told her, leaving her spot she gave Tina hug. They smiled at each other

“Come on girl, let’s get our boy sorted” Tina laughed.

As they came up the stairs, they saw Taron and Guy embracing.

“See what did I say? Guy said wiping his eyes and letting Taron go. He too ran a hand across his eyes, sniffing and swallowing hard.

Tina Laid the Tray on the side table

“Come on out of the way, I’ve not hugged my son since I got here, not properly anyway” Tina complained she tilted her head and gave Taron a small smile. Taking Guy’s place, she grabbed Taron and held him tightly.

“You gave me a scare tonight cariad” she whispered

“mam” he began but Tina hushed him

“We…WE are all going to get you through this, you know that don’t you, you are not alone boy, ok? she told him her tone was firm but emotion in her tone gave her away. 

“Right, you eat, sleep and we will see you tomorrow first thing, I will ring Aunty and we will put together something for the children, ok” she patted Taron’s leg and placed the tray on his lap.

“Aunty? Taron said softly looking to Eryn

“it’s ok” she mouthed and he took a sip of the tea, it felt so good as it slipped down his tired throat, he’d not eaten or drank anything all day and it was definitely welcome.

Finishing his food and drink, Eryn took the tray from Taron and shut the bedroom door, pulling the curtains. She kissed Taron on the cheek and turned off his side light. Letting his get comfortable

“I’m going to get myself ready for bed babe, I won’t be long” she smiled and Taron nodded. Walking into the bathroom, Eryn looked at her reflection pumping out the cleanser she scrubbed her face and splashed water to rinse it off. As her head was over the sink, she found herself finally letting go and dropped to the floor, tears cascaded down her cheeks as she allowed everything she had held in all day out. Wiping her eyes finally she felt lighter, it had been the most ridiculous day and she was ready to get into bed and it to end. She padded into the bedroom, quietly into her wardrobe and pulled on her nightgown. 

Turning off the light, she pulled back the cover and got into bed, her bump making it difficult. She rolled over to face Taron. He wasn’t asleep as she had thought. He was back in his curled-up position, lost in thought. Eryn pulled the duvet up and over their heads as she wriggled herself as close as she could to him guiding his head to rest on her shoulder.   
Unusually though Taron made no move to touch her and lay with his arms wrapped around himself. Eryn lay her head on top of his, it made her sad not to feel his arms around her.

“Taron? She spoke softly “Do you not want to hold me? her voice came out shakier than she expected. He looked up surprised, he had been so caught up in his mind, that even he hadn’t realised. He looked at himself and frowned, looking at Eryn and seeing the sad, desperation. He quickly let his arms uncross and grabbed her to him.

“I don’t know why I…” he broke off as Eryn kissed him, shaking her head. Shushing him.   
“No more tears Welsh Boi, ok” she soothed running her hands into his hairs, she massaged his scalp. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

“I’ve got you” she softly repeated until they were both asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

“Babe, are you good for 11am? Eryn called into the playroom. Taron was laid on his belly playing tea party with both girls. He accepted a cup with a plastic carrot in it and made ‘mmming’ noises he turned 

“I suppose, I’ve been trying Lindy all day but just get her voicemail, it’s weird I thought she screaming bloody murder by now, maybe she’s doing stuff behind the scenes and hasn’t had time to get to me” he smiled sweetly at Wren as she held her pinkie finger in the air like Taron and Seren used the teapot to pour endless amounts of invisible tea into the cup. Eryn, opened the gate and walked over, popping a large plate of snacks for the girl’s to have at the ‘tea party’ along with two juice cups and handed Taron a cold beer.

He looked at it confused

“Really? he was incredulous

“You have a hard session coming up, you deserve a treat and one won’t hurt, it might even help a little.

“ Are you sure? I mean turning up to a meeting with lawyers after even one beer is a bit weird” he looked anxious

“So, don’t drink it if you don’t want it, but I really doubt it will be such a bad thing” Eryn smiled twisting her fingers through his hair, he wafted her hands away and took a sip from the bottle.

“I feel really wicked doing this and I’m in charge of children” he suddenly gasped  
“Yep, you are a terrible father” Eryn sarked and went back to clearing up the house. The morning had been a leisurely one, Tina and Guy had brought the girl’s back that morning, they had sat and chatted as a group while the girl’s played. Taron was exhausted, but by the end of the chat and with the firm and loving words and assurances of all his family, he felt better.

Guy explained that following the previous days events, he had spoken to Taron’s family GP and he wanted Taron to call him and organise a chat and see what support could be put in for him. Though Taron was dismissive, His minds was changed when his mam explained to him that no one seemed to want her to see him yesterday, she pointed out how bad he must have been for that to happen and he was shocked enough to think again.

He remembered so little of the day before it was a blur, when he was told about some of the things he had said, done and just how scared everyone was by him. He couldn’t say anything but assured everyone he would make the call. It was scary enough to think about how little he remembered.

Taron yawned and stretched again as he took a grape from the plate he had been given by Seren. He was exhausted, having not slept at all well the previous night. He couldn’t seem to stay asleep and random images kept coming to his mind, his head spinning. He had given up in the early hours and ended up watching rubbish on YouTube. Eryn too have a rough night, anxiety from the day she had found Taron in the Office and draping her arms around his shoulders.

“Hey, what’s keeping you up? he asked softly

“Baby in my bladder feet in my ribs, mostly” she groaned, 

she had a blanket around her shoulders and as she felt Taron’s arms slipped it off and laid it around his.

“siocled poeth? She asked Taron tilted his head

“very good” he nodded; Eryn was trying to learn Welsh wanting the girls to be bilingual. She often struggled with the pronunciation, but Taron found it cute as often she would be found repeating phlegm sounds as she went.   
Taron joined her in the kitchen, opening the cupboards, he scoured then for something, he wasn’t sure what. 

“What’s cream? She asked him, Taron frowned and pulled a packet of chocolate digestives from the shelf.

“hufen” he said matter of factly, he turned to her leaning in his kissed her cheek, but that’s

“hufen gwiwerod, Squirty cream” he smiled resting his head on her shoulder as she made the hot chocolate, he closed his eyes as he ran his hands over her tummy, massaging the top, in the hopes to tickle Helena’s feet and relieve Eryn’s discomfort for a bit. She stroked his hand gratefully

“You ok? she asked gently  
“Better” he said 

Eryn sent Taron up to bed with his siocled poeth and she sat at the laptop in his office. She sighed as she drank her own, hoping that it would settle her tummy. She opened her email and as she began thinking about what to do, it came to her.

As the sun rose outside the window, she finally completed her emails. She had succeeded in contacting a pretty decent legal team and was waiting to hear about meeting to discuss the entire situation regarding Lydia, not only the recent claims but the original attack. She had also decided to do a little bit of her own digging, contacting a private investigator to look into Lydia. She wanted to know everything there was to know about ‘her’ The fire that had been buried was now finding it’s way to the top and her fingers ran across the keyboard as though they had wings.

She contacted her publisher and using the contacts she had in the literary world was able to find an excellent law firm and calling an old colleague, she knew who used private investigators to gain information for their writing, who was more than happy to pass on the details of the best guy he knew.

Eryn heard Seren whinge – crying and finishing her last email, shut down the laptop and met Seren in her room, Seren was already banging on the bedroom door as she’d climbed slowly upstairs and as she opened the door saw her face was red as she rubbed her eyes, Eryn smiled at her

“Good morning my little Bymp, bore da Caru, shall we go have some boo-bee? 

Eryn suggested, at the word Seren smiled and waddled to the rocking chair in the corner. As Eryn lowered herself down, another sleepyhead appeared, Wren peering around the little door, was carrying her monkey wearily and still sucking her thumb, eyes half closed she joined her sister who had already climbed onto her mother’s lap

“Bore Da nugget” Eryn said seeing her  
“Bor-da” she said in her tiny voice as she took out her thumb and wrapped her small lips around Eryn’s nipple, sucking appreciatively closing her eyes again. Eryn heaved her feet onto the stool as she too closed her eyes. This was the epitome of heaven for her, there was just something incredible about the bond she and the girl’s had as they fed from her was so special. 

She was almost asleep as she suddenly felt something, opening her eyes she saw Taron was stood in front of her, the girls were playing happily on Seren’s bed. Taron pulled Eryn’s top down, placing the blanket he had already draped around her shoulders around the front. It had been the blanket that had woken her.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake up” He sighed “c’mon bed for you, have you even been back to bed since you sent me up? he asked as he smiled at the girls. Taron had taken inspiration from the Christmas lodge and chosen the two-bedroom doors to be stable door types. Allowing the adults to use the bottom section as a safety gate. Taron shut the lower portion of Seren’s door and then opened Wren’s. The interconnecting door was a wonderful idea in theory and for the girls a great thing, Taron was however understanding now how it could be actually a bit of a nuisance, especially for Eryn who found the girls could use it very much to their advantage as Eryn couldn’t get through it and so to follow them meant travelling around the outside, this of course took longer for Eryn than for the girl’s. They knew very well how to escape Mammy. 

Taron would cringe every time he heard it and waited for the inevitable “Taron!! Sort your daughters out! 

Once Eryn was settled in bed, Taron moved to leave her to nap. But she took hold of his wrist and pulled him into the bed. He moved to cuddle her and sighed as she moved onto his chest, looking up at him she took a deep breath and explained about her nocturnal business. At first, Taron was anxious. He sat up and began frantically throwing worries and questions at Eryn. She calmly answer each and every one.  
“Darling, listen to me” she said stroking his cheek “Let me do this for you, I … I needs to do this, this woman god I know this is going to sound selfish and crazy but, She broke a code, this is a woman thing. You don’t break that code, you don’t step over those lines and this might not be a side of me you have seen before baby, but I need to fight this one, or at least be front and centre” Taron sighed he was still unsure

“It’s not that I don’t believe you aren’t able to stand up for yourself. It’s… a mother Tiger protecting her family” she said sheepishly

Taron smiled, laughing lightly at the imagery,   
“siocled poeth?  
“It is still all you Taron, you have final say on everything, even now I can cancel everything”

Taron leant forward and kissed Eryn gently

“I do like this new tiger Eryn” she’s feisty he smiled. Eryn grinned 

“Now bugger off and let me sleep, but wake me up if there are any replies to my emails” He kissed her again

“Thank you cariad” He said softly, his face was a picture of gratitude and love as Eryn stroked his face, they rested heads together. Taron suddenly heard a crash 

“Oh shit” they laughed 

“£10 it’s Seren” Eryn chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In a way, having the meetings via zoom was a bonus. It meant They could ne in comfortable surroundings and if a break were needed then all they were at home and not some strange place. With Eryn feeling particularly uncomfortable having struggled to nap too it meant that she could use her pregnancy ball, which seemed the only way to calm Helena recently, she seemed to enjoy Eryn rolling gently on it, somehow it helped Eryn’s aching back and sore hips too. She explained to those on the other end of the screen, that she might look to be bobbing about, Smirking the pair couldn’t help themselves.

Thankfully, it broke the tension they were felling and the first meeting went much better than they imagined. Taron was embarrassed as Eryn outlined everything to them, hearing it spoken about in such a stark way was difficult, more as it came from Eryn. It had come to her that if she viewed the situation as an outsider, she could decompartmentalise the emotion and see it almost as a story she was writing. This meant she could describe the facts and more difficult areas, in a clear and concise way. It may have seemed unemotional, but she squeezed Taron’s under the table throughout, stroking his hand faster and stronger when she felt herself struggling.

Taron was glad that she held his hand, not only was he able to see that she was feeling just what he was and that her unemotional display was just that. Not that he would expect Eryn to be anything else. It gave him the strength to say what he had to.

The chat with the private investigator, was more difficult than Taron anticipated. Having given the guy all he knew, which was very little. He left Eryn to it. It was the part of her plans that he was most unsure of. It felt seedy and underhand. He knew it was all to gather evidence about those involved, he tried to see it as an extension of the police work and tried not to be too involved in the unofficial side of it all.

He stood, that night at the door to Wren’s bedroom, both girl’s had been sleeping in their own rooms, when he had put them to bed. It amazed him, they seemed so deep asleep. But by the time he and Eryn went up to bed, they would be in together. He sighed wistfully as he watched them, tucked up together cosy, both monkeys squidged in and looking anything but comfortable, two little thumbs in two rosebud lips. 

Eryn joined him on the landing she tried to hug him from behind but groaned at her bump had not got so big, that she could no longer reach him. He turned, not realising and saw her frown.

“Babe? he whispered pulling the top of the door shut quietly  
Eryn pouted

“No more cuddles from behind, bumps grown again! She grumbled

“Oh cariad” he said running his hands over her bump, he moved quickly behind her and snuggled up to her, resting his head on her shoulder

“See we can still cuddle, we just need to be more innovative and I know this is getting harder and harder on you, you think I don’t see it. I do” as he spoke he walked her toward the bedroom, making her chuckle as they waddled together.

“See still cuddling” he laughed as they reached the bedroom and into their wardrobe, Eryn pulled open the drawer in front of her and flicked the t-shirt and PJ bottoms over her shoulder. Hitting him in the face  
“oi! He chided  
Letting her go, he grabbed his clothes. Eryn waddled to her side and began looking for her nightie, she pulled out the biggest one she could find

“Seriously I might as well cut a whole in a bedsheet” she laughed pulling off her clothes and underwear as she sat on the pouffe in the middle. She wriggled into her nightdress and turned to Taron. She stopped, Taron now also in his nightwear but stood looking at himself in the mirror. He looked lost.

Eryn waddled over and stood next to him, taking his hand she looked at him in the mirror

“Babe? she said softly  
Taron took a long deep breath, swallowing hard 

“I was raped” he said tears trickling down his cheeks, Eryn pulled him to her hard.  
“I was raped” he said again his face crumbled as he looked desperately at Eryn, she nodded and held him as close as she could.

Chapter 22

Eryn left Taron to rest, he had slept fitfully, but had managed to sleep at least. She was so relieved that he had accepted what had happened. It was the first step and she was so proud. She heard the girls were awake as she could hear their little voices, chattering away as they played with their baby dolls. She poked her head around Seren’s door to see that they we in fact playing either side of the mini door, giving each other pretend groceries.  
She watched for a little while until Seren spotted her.  
“Mama baby” she said holding out her dolly upside down at Eryn. Eryn opened the bottom section of the door and walked in taking the baby, she cooed at the doll and rocked her.  
“Aww baby, is baby happy? Eryn asked Seren.  
Babies need boobee” she replied, taking her dolly from Eryn she struggled with the zip on her onesie, trying to open it. Eryn carefully helped her to feed her dolly. She became aware of Wren watching them as her small hand rested on Eryn’s knee.   
It was then that Eryn had to sit on the rocking chair as her bump tightened uncomfortably. She hated interrupting the little moment she was having with the girls. But had no choice as I took the wind out of her  
“Bloody Braxton Hicks” she groaned under her breath. She looked up to see two concerned little faces looking up at her.  
“Oh darlings, come here, Mammy’s ok, Baby is just being silly” she told them softly. Both girls took note of the tone of Eryn’s voice and wandered over to cuddle each side of her. They climbed up onto her knees. She pulled her top up, helping themselves to Eryn’s breasts.  
“Wren stroked Eryn’s tummy as she suckled   
“That’s nice Wren she sighed “Are you making baby settle down for me. Wren nodded. Speaking out of the side of her mouth she nodded  
“Shh baba” she told it.  
Eryn chuckled but it wasn’t long before another Braxton hit her, the girls felt it too  
“Oooh” Wren said looking up at Eryn a little concerned again by her mother’s facial expressions and puffing  
“No Baba” Seren scolded tapping Eryn’s bump.  
As uncomfortable as they were, they at least passed quickly and soon the girl’s were done too and off out of the open door to find Taron. Eryn pushed herself up off the rocker and went to the girl’s cupboard to choose an outfit for the girls, normally she did it at bedtime, ready for the next day. But things were already getting on top of her.   
She could hear the girls and Taron giggling and playing around in the bedroom as yet another Braxton hit, only this one was followed by a gush of liquid. Eryn held onto the chest of drawers and took a deep breath.   
“Oh Shit” Taron cried and let the girls slide down his body to the floor and walked to where Eryn was staring at the puddle on the floor.  
Taron turned her around to face him, She looked terrified as memories of Seren’s entrance to the world flashed before her and she trembled.  
“Honey? He said sighing heavily and bracing herself she looked up  
“I think we need to call the midwife and your Mam” she smiled uncertainly  
“I think we do” he beamed stroking her bump, he kissed her lightly. But before he could move away to make the calls, Eryn gripped his arm hard.  
“Taron I’m scared” she shook as she spoke, looking at her his eyes softened and he nodded.  
“You don’t have to be, if you can do this in the middle of a Costa Rican island , you can manage the lounge in our own home in Aber. I mean Bronglais is 5 minutes away, you will have, me, Mam and Guy around. I know it’s scary, but just think in a few hours we will have our beautiful new daughter in our arms and it will all be worth it”  
“it’s alright for you, you don’t have to push her out” she pouted  
“no, no I don’t and you know why, because men are too weak” he tried to reassure her, though he knew anything he said was pointless. Eryn let him go though and went to change out of her wet things.  
Meanwhile, Taron guided the toddlers into their clothes and then downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat them in their highchairs and handed them some fruit as he rang the midwife first and then his Mam, the squealing made him take his ear away from the phone as his Mam passed the phone to Guy. The two men made the arrangements as Taron slid the pancakes he was making onto the plates in front of him. Cutting them into small pieces, he put a few on each of the girl’s plates and they stuffed them into their mouths greedily.  
Eryn flopped onto the recliner in the lounge as another contraction too over her body, tightening firmly she breathed through it as best she could. She groaned loudly until finally it passed. Shortly the door opened and Tina came bustling though the door, flanked by Mari and Rosie.   
“Taron” Tina called as she made straight for Eryn and softly rubbed her back and hugged her gently.  
“Girls go and tell your brother to come here and you both watch those tinies for me please” she asked and they ran into the kitchen, calling Taron’s name  
“okay, okay you two, I’m going” he laughed as he kissed the tops of their heads one after the other before going to find his mam. He grinned when he saw her and hugged her.  
“Right Taron , this is now your job, I will watch over those lot and Guy’s getting pool out of the van. So, how about you push back all this furniture and get it set up. What did the midwife say?  
“She said to call her when the contractions were 5 minutes apart lasting a minute” He said looking on the mantlepiece he found Eryn’s Fitbit and set the timer on it for her, holding out her arm he fixed it in place, it was waterproof so she could us it in the birthing pool.  
Taron pushed the sofa back against the wall, as Eryn moved into the playroom where her ball was, she found a decent place to sit, rolling side to side she and Tina talked the girl’s though what was going to happen and as each contraction came upon her the girl’s got more and more used to her groans and cries. They milled about watching Guy and Taron set up and fill the pool.. But soon Eryn really began to struggle and Tina took the girls out to walk Draig. Giving Taron and Eryn some privacy. 

“How about we try out this water? Taron asked her as the contractions hit closer and closer together. She nodded tears in her eyes, Taron picked up his swimming trunks off the table, where Tina had laid everyone’s out. He changed into them and left his t-shirt on. Eryn pulled off her pyjama bottoms and stood next to the pool. Taron climbed in first and taking Eryn’s hands helped her into the water. He sat down with his legs apart and helped Eryn to sit between them. Leaning on his knees she dropped down into the warm soothing water. Leaning against his chest she breathed a sigh as she began to feel more comfortable. Taron ran his hands around her and took hold of her hands, she leant her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. As she did so she heard music beginning.   
“Soppy” she smiled gently, hearing the couples date night playlist begin. Instead of slow dancing though, Taron sung quietly in Eryn’s ear as he massaged her back and hips under the water. She whimpered as each contraction began and gripping tightly to Taron’s hands concentrating on breathing though each contraction. Taron had been worried about being in the way but was sweetly surprised that he seemed to know instinctively. Encouraging Eryn to change positions often, supporting her with his own body, however she needed. Though they barely spoke, they didn’t seem to need to as their facial expressions and body language were more than enough.  
But soon Taron was glad to see the midwife arriving, as Tina ushered everyone through the kitchen. Guy who had also gone, was carrying Wren, asleep on his shoulder and took her up to bed, he then repeated the pattern with Seren. The midwife was calming and Taron was happy to get out of the water for a while. The midwife did her checks and Eryn was shocked to hear that she was almost 9cm already “ 9 already” Taron smiled, stroking Eryn’s hair as he sat on the floor wrapped in a towel.  
“You see how good you’re doing? He smiled   
“Oh Fuuuuuuuccckkkk” she shouted as the next contraction, hit her legs shot out accidently hitting the midwife and her head hit Taron in the head  
“Owwww Not so good that one, damn Taron are you sure the girls ought to be around hearing this? She asked concerned  
“I think if it’s how you express the pain, then why not” Tina told her rubbing her leg reassuringly. She and Guy had returned from the walk, everyone was in the playroom.  
“Eryn this is your time darling, you do what is most comfortable for you, if the girl’s being here is not what you want then we can take them back to mine, these things feel great in theory but in reality it can be very different” Tina spoke softly and Taron watched to see what Eryn would decide, knowing that now wasn’t about what he wanted or thought.   
He was excited at the idea of everyone being present at the birth after all no one was able to see Seren for a long time after and it felt right that at this point in time, with everything going on in the background to bond as a family. But he was well aware that he was not the one doing the job.  
“I do want them to see the baby come into the world, I’m just worried I’m scaring them with all the …. Shit arghhhh” she was interrupted by another extreme contraction.  
“I need to get back in the water, please” she groaned  
“Ok baby” Taron got to his feet and helped Eryn to roll off the sofa and stand enough to step back into the water, it had been topped up with hot water and the warmth helped more than she could express. The next contraction seemed to hit on top of the other and she screamed out again.  
“How do you want me? Taron asked as he knelt in front of her feeling at a loss as to how to help. She lay her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder also kneeling but her legs far apart.   
“Stay right as you are that’s per….” Taron watched another contraction take over  
“Ok, no more talking darling” he said as he scooped the water in his hands and let it run down her back, massaging it in a sweeping downward motion, encouraging everything in the downward direction. She was utterly drained, but the combination of the warm water, the next position and Taron’s movements were helping as her mind focussed on what was to come.  
“How about we give you something to help? The midwife asked and handed her the Gas and Air nozzle. Eryn nearly broke the midwives hand grabbing for it.  
“Sorry” she mumbled between deep sucks.   
“Oh, Jesus that’s good” She groaned, Taron would have been turned on had this been a different situation, he found himself thinking and quickly shook it from his mind.  
“Taron, I think we should bring everyone in, I can feel her coming really soon and I” She broke off to deal with another contraction before carrying on “ think they need some time to get used to it all, as much as they can anyway fuck another” she groaned.  
Tina had already heard her and was guiding the older two into the room. Taron smiled warmly as they came around the back where they could see Eryn’s face. She too smiled reassuringly at them.   
“Are you ok Eryn? Mari asked looking very worried, Rosie wore a more shocked expression as they two curled up in the armchair together behind the pool. Eryn smiled dreamily.  
“She is now she has that” Taron chuckled explaining to Mari about Gas and Air. The couple had already discussed what would be involved if they were present and of course gave the girls the choice to opt out at any point, if they felt scared or uncomfortable. But were encouraged to ask anything they wanted at anytime too. They knew all about what they would see and Tina had even taken to watching the Tv shows like ‘one born every minute’ to give them a decent idea of the reality.   
Eryn and Tina had bonded over their shared attitudes to things like this, revealing that they believed in full open and honesty about medical things, sex education etc and that progressively for many they encouraged the children to always be honest and open about anything that many saw as Taboo.   
Tina now appeared in the doorway with Seren, Guy hoovered behind with Wren. The little ones were in swimsuits with swim nappies poking out of the sides. So, they could be in the water if needed. Seren seeing the pool was eager to do just that, both girls were water babies, adoring swimming any chance they had got, having had swim lessons from 2 months they were agile and competent too.   
Tina let Seren down in the pool holding her hands as she toddled over to Taron, He had already turned and smiling, taken Seren’s other hand as she reached him Eryn let out another curse. Making Seren stop and frown.   
“That was a nasty one” Mari remarked clearly comfortable already, Rosie had also begun to relax now having seen Eryn have a few contractions. The attitude of everyone helped. No one was panicky or anxious. Along with the playlist of music that Taron and Eryn had chosen for the birth now playing creating the prefect relaxing atmosphere. It was a much more serene place than one would expect and certainly nothing like Eryn’s Costa Rican experience.  
Taron sat down further in the water and let Seren sit on his knee. Leaving one hand rubbing Eryn’s back.   
“This was you not so long ago, miss Bymp, giving Mammy all this trouble” he chuckled as Seren began copying him and Eryn felt her little hands running down her back. She smiled and taking away the gas for a minute, turned and smiled at Seren  
“That’s so good baby, thank you” she told her as she gasped and took the air again still smiling at Seren’s perplexed face. Taron lifted her to Eryn’s face height and Eryn again moved away the mask and kissed her forehead.   
Taron moved her back to his knee. Wren had been watching all the time from the other side of the pool. She watched anxiously to see what would happen. Once she saw everything was ok and more importantly that Seren was having all the fun and attention, she wanted in too. Normally the shier of the two, Wren took them all by surprise as she moved straight over to Eryn and patted her back, kissing it and plonking herself next to her against the side Eryn now sat, Eryn took Wren’s hand and squeezed it gently. 

By now Guy had joined Mari and Rosie, hugging them both as he thought about when each of his girls had come into the world. He felt the emotions rising and coughed them away as he kissed the girls one after the other. He was so proud of them, but as he watched Taron being the best strength and support he could be to Eryn, he felt his proudest of his stepson. Tina gave them a knowing smile too, but hovered behind Eryn, now sat on the bottom of the pool, eyes closed she felt the contractions constantly now and knew the time to push was at hand.   
She had already agreed with Tina that she would nod to her when she needed her to take the girl’s. They had chatted about it already and agreed that when it came to the pushing stage, it would be just her and Taron in the pool, She was happy of course for all to see the ‘action’ but from outside the actual pool area.  
She nodded strongly and Tina returned the nod, taking two towels she lifted Wren out and wrapped the towel around her handing her to Guy, with Mari and Rosie they dried her off.  
Taron then passed Seren over to Tina as they shared a smiled and a deep intake of breath, knowing what was coming now. Eryn moved onto all fours as Taron knelt again in front of her to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and removing the mask kissed his lips gently before returning it and sucking hard.  
“I’m just here to make sure it all runs smoothly, if you want to push go for it Eryn” the midwife said seeing Eryn taking control and getting ready. She began to feel the urge to push and began.  
In a world of her own the world disappeared. She held onto Taron’s shoulders are she bore down, willing her body to push out the baby, again and again as each contraction built up she screamed bloody murder into the room, unable to control the noises she made. Tina rocked Seren as she began to look worried, Rosie looked at Guy who nodded knowing it had began to be too much now for her. He lifted Wren and taking Rosie’s hand he took them out to the kitchen and distracted them with food. Mari however was intrigued and moved to a place where she had a full view of Eryn’s vagina as the head began to show, she grinned  
“I see hair! She shouted. Taron at the wrong end, looked over and grinned at her  
“This is the worst bit now Mari, watch” he told her  
“Okay Baby” he soothed “Nearly over, she’s nearly here” he told her   
It was time and with another enormous push the pain increased beyond all she felt she could take as suddenly it released and she knew it was over, at least the worst was.   
“I see the head, Taron her head is out, omg Eryn ! Mari cried excitedly  
Taron nodded beaming at his sister. Tina and Seren moved next to Mari and Tina let Seren stand and watch.   
“Can you see babies head? Mari asked her  
“Taron was becoming emotional already as he saw his mam, Mari and Seren watching the new baby enter the world. He shook himself again as Eryn pushed again. Baby Egerton slipped out and into the water, making everyone gasp. Eryn reached down and in one movement turned around and scooped the baby out of the water and onto her chest. Taron dropped back and opening his legs, Eryn leant back against him. He peered down at the small, bluish baby. Reaching around he covered Eryn’s hands with his own as they held her to Eryn’s chest.   
Tina was holding Mari close as she too overcome with it all was crying, Seren too began to cry, it was confusing and she wasn’t sure why everyone else was crying so joined in.  
Tina guided Seren around to Taron who reached over the pool and took Seren’s hand.  
“Ssshhh, honey look it baby, baby’s here to see you” he told her. Seren blinked furiously, her small face set in a frown as she took in the baby.  
“baby” she suddenly said smiling brightly  
Relieved Taron smiled tearfully  
“That’s it, Baby”   
“Baby here now? She asked  
“Baby’s here now” Eryn told her gently.  
Having calmed down Mari ran over to Taron and Eryn and Hugged Taron around the neck.   
“Hey Bug, you ok? he asked as she nodded into his neck  
“Thank you, you were quite the little midwife there” he told her kissing her head.  
“But bug you’re kind of choking me” he laughed, she let go and kissed Taron on the cheek.   
“Sorry guys, but I need to take the little one for a minute to do my checks then I can let you all enjoy him” the midwife said interrupting.  
The room turned in unison.  
“him? Eryn said what everyone was thinking  
“Oh yes” the midwife said confused   
“Taron and Eryn moved the babies legs and burst into laughter”  
“Omg either this girl’s got a third leg or that sonographer screwed up” he laughed  
“It’s a boy? Tina cried  
Nodding Taron and Eryn said together  
“Yup” laughing at their synchronicity  
The midwife gave Eryn an injection to help the placenta pass and they passed the baby to her for her checks. It was now that he made his first proper cry. Hearing it Guy brough Wren and Rosie back into the room.  
“I take it that means we have a new member of the family” Guy laughed, Rosie ran over to Mari and the two gossiped about what had happened. Tina lifted Seren up to hip  
“Let’s all give Taron and Eryn some time, Eryn’s not quite done yet and I am sure she would be more than happy for us all to cuddle the little man, when she’s done and while she can clean off and get into some more comfortable dress.” She ordered everyone out.  
“Little man? Guy mouthed as they left the room, glancing at Taron confused, Taron and Eryn burst into laughter. Just as the contraction hit Eryn, thankfully it was quick and soon the placenta was passed and Eryn could finally relax properly. Tina was right, she felt disgusting and shattered, a warm bath and cosy nightclothes sounds fantastic right now.  
Taron had moved his arms around her waist and held her tightly.  
“OK, shall we move upstairs you can have a wash and I can do your post labour checks, then leave you to it” The midwife suggested.  
“Baby Boy, Egerton is just perfect. No issues” Guy and Taron had already set up a crib in the lounge and the Midwife laid the baby in it. Taron rested his hands-on Eryn’s hips and helped her to stand with him. She was glad to finally close her legs, but had to steady herself by gripping Taron tightly as her legs went to jelly and a gush of liquid vacated her body  
“You good?” he asked when the gush slowed and Eryn nodded  
“Go steady though ” she told him. Tina poked her head around the door,   
“We are taking Eryn up for a bath and get settled in bed” Taron told her  
“Great, ok I’ve done the bed ready and laid out all your bits on it darling” she smiled. I will go up ahead and set the bath”  
“Thank you Mam” Eryn replied as she gingerly stepped out of the pool and planted her feet. Taron wrapped a towel around her as yet more liquid dribbled down her legs.  
“Lovely” she groaned as Taron guided her gently out of the lounge and step by step up to the landing.   
“Couldn’t buy a bungalow, nope make the lady who pushed out a basketball from her vagina walk the stairs” she grumbled whilst Taron tried to stifle his laughter. Eryn was always funny when she was grumpy like this and he could never gauge when he should and shouldn’t laugh. Entering the bathroom, she saw that Tina had laid out towels and filled the tub, with Epsom salts as well and her favourite lavender oils. Taron peeled off her rank clothing and threw them in the rubbish. Helping Eryn into the hot bath, she groaned appreciatively as the hot water soothed her sore muscles and vaginal area. Leaning her head back, she felt Taron take the puff and begin to rub it in circles on her foot, it was amazing and delicious feeling.   
Taking each leg at a time, he gently massaged her with the puff. As he reached the top though he hesitated.  
“I will take it from here, how about you get a shower, then we will both be fresh and clean” Eryn suggested.  
“Are you sure? I wanted to take care of you” he pouted  
“I know” she said stroking his cheek  
“But I am going to just soak and be quiet for a little bit, before life kicks back in again” she told him. He nodded understanding. He kissed her hand and then her cheek. Standing up he pulled off his swimming shorts and threw them in the rubbish with Eryn’s top. He turned the shower on and stretched. He had spent a long time in some of the positions and felt shattered himself, he couldn’t imagine how Eryn was not conked out.  
He stood letting the water run down his body, a bright smile on his face as he thought about the fact that he had a son, not another daughter but a little boy. He chuckled at the realisation that everything they had got was for a girl and that he would now get his way and hit the house with blue, or red, white and green.  
“What are you chuckling about? Eryn called over  
“Nothing Cariad” he winked and began the business of cleaning himself up and washing his hair.   
Once he was dry and dressed, Taron returned to the bathroom and helped Eryn out of the tub.   
“I was almost asleep then” she whined  
“I know baby, that was why you have to get out, you will get poorly sleeping in there” Taron said as he wrapped another towel around her. She felt better already, though very tired and still ache. She was dying to hold the baby now and eager to get into bed and rest. Taron again supported her as she waddled into the bedroom. She smiled as she saw the results of Tina’s handiwork. She had placed a waterproof sheet on the bed as well as disposable knickers, pads, a soft night and bed socks, along with a brand new soft, fluffy dressing gown.  
On the pillow was a present bag with Eryn’s name on it. The other crib was set up next to the bed and the baby was sleeping soundly. Eryn ran a fingertip over his forehead and bending down kissed his nose. Returning to standing she felt the nightie drop over her head. She slipped her arms in and turned back to Taron, he held out the knickers while she stepped in them using his shoulder for balance as he wriggled them up and into position. Eryn sat carefully on the bed wincing as her underside stung. Taron bent down and pulled on her bed socks. As Eryn played with Taron’s wet hair.  
“So, We need a name babe, I don’t think he will be too happy being called Helena” Taron laughed lightly. Lifting both legs together, he swung them gently onto the bed and Eryn shuffled into a comfortable position.  
He smiled down at his boy, watching him begin to suck his thumb. Taron rolled his eyes  
“Another thumb sucker” he playfully shot a look of distain at Eryn who raised an eyebrow.  
“All the best people suck their thumb” she said. Taron wandered around the other side and climbed into bed, snuggling up close to Eryn. They both lay their heads on the pillow.  
“Did we even settle on a boy’s name? Eryn asked  
“Well, you liked Deacon and I liked Brett or Brock, I remember those” he sighed stroking the hair by her forehead.  
“Well, why don’t we combine them Breckon? Like the Brecon Beacons? She offered Taron wrinkled his nose in objection.  
“Bretton? He offered. Eryn repeated it on her head   
“Bretton Egerton, Brett for short? Or Rhett for short like Rhett Butler, I like that” she smiled. The baby began to gristle and moan, ready to be fed.  
“Seems he knows his name” Taron laughed pushing the covers back. He stopped at the crib and gently ran his hand under the baby’s head, supporting him with his forearm he smiled at the small human in his arms.  
“Hello Bretton” He grinned  



	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Taron and Eryn sat in the back of the car. Neither spoke, the air thick with each’s own thoughts as they made the journey to the same court building they had spent so many weeks attending only a few months back. This time though the tables were turned. It was to be the time for the truth to finally be given. Though the couple still wished they could fast forward to the end. It was going to be another emotional rollercoaster and though they were now used to them, they could have happily done without it.  
Taron pulled at the legs of his trousers, tugging them down and picking invisible lint off the knees. His stomach wrapped in such a tangle he thought he might throw up at any moment.   
Glancing across he could see Eryn’s knee bouncing, the tell-tale sign of her anxiety, she bit the skin of her cuticles as her head spun with all the things she wanted to make sure were said and done this time around. Swallowing hard, Taron felt how dry his mouth was and leaning down he pulled a bottle of water from the bag they had with them. He unscrewed the lid and as the cool, water hit the dryness of his mouth he sighed at the relief.  
He felt Eryn’s hand squeeze his knee and smiled at her as he replaced the cap, moving a little closer Eryn moved her arm behind his, he moved to allow her to place it between his body and arm, interlacing her fingers into his, she rested her head on his upper arm.  
She looked up into his face and saw the worry lines in his forehead. Returning the same soft smile  
“I love you Welsh Boi” she mouthed   
Taron chuckled, his smile widening, he tapped her gently on the nose and bending down kissed her forehead  
“I love you too” he whispered.

He straightened up and Eryn felt him tense   
“We are here sir” came the voice of the driver.  
Righting herself and taking a deep breath, Eryn readied herself for the craziness about the erupt. 

The press madness had been no more then anticipated. After all the first time round was just as mental, the whole world was ready for the next season of the drama. Taking the lead Taron looked to Eryn  
“Ready” he asked  
Eryn’s face changed, the softness dissolving and a sterner more forthright expression replaced it. Her shoulders broadened and her head raised firm and ready, she nodded.

“ Oh Guy, I wish he’d have let us at least be there for the first day” Tina groaned as she paced the floor. Guy was laid on his back on the kitchen floor attempting to find out what was stopping the cooker front igniting. He needed a distraction so rather than call an electrician had decided to look at it himself.  
“We will be there for the result, that’s all that matters” Guy sighed “ You know it’s for the best” he tried soothingly. It didn’t work, Tina sat down at the table a cold cup of tea in front of her.  
“He doesn’t need us there hearing all the gory details, you know that” Guy continued “You know how hard it was last time and he didn’t have to give as much detail, Even Eryn was unsure he wanted her there” Guy sat up and sighed peering into his mug he wrinkled up his nose and pushed the mug onto the draining board.  
Without a word, Tina got up and flicked the kettle back on, leaning against the side she picked up two clean mugs and dropped a tea bag in each.  
“I know, I just hate the thought of him up there on his own” she pouted adding sugar and milk to the mugs.   
Guy sat up fully, he sighed again and stood up. Pulling his wife into hug he squeezed her tightly.   
“He’s not alone, Eryn’s with him and this time is different, this time we get to nail the bitch”  
Tina burst into laughter, it was unlike Guy to swear or speak so roughly. She kissed his cheek, grateful for the hug. She moved away to finish making the tea. Handing a mug to Guy the two leant against the side in silence. Both thinking back.

“Are you serious? Taron shouted across the desk  
“This is crazy, this is … is like something out of a film script” Eryn was finding it hard to make sense of the information being given to her.  
The private investigator sat in front of the couple. It was just two days before Taron was going on trial for the sexual Assault of Lydia Campbell. The press had been full of stories and it was beginning to look like a fore gone conclusion. Everyone had believed the lies easily, as people from Taron’s past came wriggling forward to tell their stories of intimate liaisons and worse still stories of violence and aggression from the actor. No minor transgression escaped the online trolls. Taron and Eryn retreated behind the tall treelined gates of the house in Aber.  
Focussing as best they could on the children. The new baby had for a long time been just what the family needed, as they settled into life as a family of five. Taron took on a much more involved role and though they attended meetings here and there discussing the allegations made against Taron. They had managed a good 7 months of Bretton’s life without too much stress and worry. If anything, the time together helped the couple’s bond.   
But as the court case grew nearer and Taron dealt with more and more time out of work, cracks began to appear. Now they were here and time seemed to have disappeared behind them. It was unbearable to be in the house with Taron and Eryn for long as they squabbled and argued constantly. Eryn exhausted at trying to put on a smile and pretend everything was fine, irritated Taron, who had now begun to descend into misery, he refused to accept anything but the worse case scenario and refused to be buoyed by anything positive that happened. Mentally preparing himself for what he saw as their inevitable separation, he drew away from Eryn, his Mam and Guy and worst of all the children.  
He had received a letter from United within a few days of his arrest, claiming he had breeched his contract and as a result was being let go. It was the hardest blow for Taron who had been with the group from the very beginning of his career, he had believed the colleagues he had were friends. The whole situation was doing a wonderful job of proving just who really were his friends.

It was just another normal meeting this morning that the couple had had to attend but now they were sat in the normal office hearing something impossible. Eryn’s hand shook as she peered at the blurry images in front of her.   
“He is who again? She stuttered  
“His name is Barry Colt, he is the partner of Lydia Campbell and it is his fingerprints on the camera that was found in her belongings, the very camera that was used to take the images seen in the press releases”  
“and they didn’t even think to delete the fucking pictures? Taron laughed incredulous; he shook his head.  
“Eryn, Taron” the private investigator Tony continued  
“This is clear evidence that you were set up Taron, we can link the photographs to Barry Colt and Barry Colt to Lydia Campbell” he said grinning broadly  
“We’ve fucking got her” he cried  
Taron ran his hands through his hair, turning to Eryn he stopped.

Her face was white as a sheet, her finger tapping the picture in front of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Taron could see the beginnings of a panic attack showing. He pushed her chair back and bending down in front of her placed his hands on her cheeks, she swallowed but continued to stare ahead in a trance.  
“Baby it’s ok” Taron soothed thinking that she was finally allowing the emotions that had built up in her over the last few months come to the top.  
“It’’’ its him” she murmured without moving, Taron glanced back at the pictures. He moved his hands to Eryn’s knees and rubbed them gently and tried to calm her

“It’s who baby? Taron asked   
“The one … the guy who… she stumbled. Taron was beginning to realise that this was something new.   
“Eryn, that’s the guy who took the pictures” he repeated to her, he was becoming increasingly concerned.  
Eryn shook her head  
“Phil ! she whispered   
“That’s the guy who took me” she cried pushing her chair back, she knocked Taron back as she ran from the room.  
Taron and Tony looked at each other, picking himself up. Taron took the image Eryn had been looking at as realisation hit him.  
“What? asked Tony  
“This Guy” he said pointing at the picture   
“He kidnapped Eryn” he growled. Dropping the image, he turned and darted from the room as Eryn had just done.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

If looks could kill then the laser like stare that Eryn gave Lydia Campbell as she stood ready to give her evidence against Taron, ought to have knocked her dead out in seconds. He gaze unmoving bore into the woman as Taron stood staring directly forward. Under the desk Eryn twisted the piece of paper in her hands, mental wringing the neck of the woman as she spoke.   
Lydia in contrast having chosen not to be hidden from view (as most victims did) was clearly being unnerved by the feeling of eyes on her. Her performance was thin, over dramatic and when she attempted to cry it was clear that no water fell from her eyes. She made the biggest mistake when accidentally glancing at her audience (the viewing gallery) to catch Eryn’s eye. Within seconds she crumbled. Shaken by the steel green eyes that were clearly just itching to get a grip on her, Lydia began to forget herself. She was flailing and as the prosecution really went in with the biggest evidence of all, her links to Barry Colt and the photographs that had both fingerprints on. She collapsed.   
The uproar in the gallery was something from TV court shows as people shouted support for Taron and demanded the witness was faking. Still medics attended and Campbell was taken from the room. A small smile appeared on Eryn’s lips, she finally broke her gaze and softening her face turned to Taron. Her head tilted as she saw him. Confused and clearly agitated he was talking with his legal team. After much nodding of heads and stressed faces, guards appeared and led a terrified looking Taron down the steps to the cells below.   
\----------------------------

When Taron left the office, he was in a panic. Scanning the street to find her he finally saw Eryn. She had ducked into a nearby gated park area and sat sobbing on the grass. Taron ran as fast as he could, turning the corner his feet not touching the floor, he stopped behind Eryn. Dropping to the floor he wanted to grab her and squeeze her, but, knew he might startle her.   
“Eryn” he panted  
Kneeling beside her, he placed his hands flat on her knees. She raised her head and grabbed his neck pulling herself close to him. The relief was huge. Holding each other tightly, Eryn continued to cry, all the stress that filled her body now flowed out. Shaking and trembling she cared nothing for the camera flashes in the distance. The voices of Taron’s legal team reprimanding any press who took advantage of the scene in front of them.  
Taron too ignored their presence, focussing on his wife and her only. He stood her up and sweeping his arms under her legs, lifted her. His face was stern as he walked toward the exit and looked to his lawyer. Who directed him toward a car waiting for them. Eryn tucked her head into the suit jacket he was wearing and closed her eyes. Taron carefully placed Eryn on the back seat, slamming the door shut, he glared at the photographers and press. Biting his lip, wanting to scream blue murder at them for wanting to cash in on what was clearly a woman in deep distress. He rounded the car and climbed in the other side, the driver shutting the door behind him. He shuffled across the seat and lifted Eryn’s legs over his knees, gently moving her forward so he could lay an arm around her, she inched herself into the most comfortable position she could and nestled back into Taron’s neck. Closing her eyes again.   
Taron leant forward, slipping his arm out of his jacket, he jostled Eryn slightly as awkwardly he removed it fully and laid it over the pair. Pressing gently to the side of Eryn’s head, making sure she knew he was tucking them in together. He stroked her hair lightly and rested his on the top of hers. Dropping the arm under the jacket he reached across and rubbed her upper arm to warm her up.  
“You’re freezing” he shivered  
“I am” she murmured  
“mmm” he replied  
“Taron? She whispered  
“Yep” he replied nonchalantly  
“ That guy, how is he related to all this? She asked  
“shhhh, that can wait babe, we don’t need to talk about it right now” he soothed. He didn’t have the answers for her and as much as he too wanted to understand it all. He knew they both needed time to let the fact that it seemed that somehow even from the dead Phil was back.

\-------------------------------

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise for Judge Parker” called the usher as everyone stopped the flurry of conversations in the gallery. An hour had passed, everyone made to leave the court had been left filling the corridors making all manner of suggestions as to what might or might not now be happening.

Eryn, made a call to Aber

“I don’t really know myself Tine? I mean they just kind of dragged him off downstairs, I’ve asked but no one is allowed to see him, he’s with his legal team” Eryn sighed  
“Bloody bitch, I knew she’d try some stunt or other” Tina replied  
“I will swing for her, I swear they will have to drag me off that whore when I get to her” Eryn whispered, her knee bouncing violently.

It was then they heard the call to return and Eryn quickly said goodbye.  
“Ladies and Gentleman, I do apologise for keeping you all waiting. This is not how I usually expect my sittings to run. However, a number of new information has now arisen. I have been informed that Ms Lydia Campbell has made a written statement, which will be available to all parties. The outcome of the statement is that I am able at this point in time to acquit Mr Taron David Egerton of ALL charges made against him at this time. In line with laws on jeopardy he may not be charged with this same charge again unless new and overriding evidence is provided.  
Taron was now brought back up the stairs and appeared in the witness box, he was smiling and looks visibly more relaxed, he shook hands with two men Eryn didn’t recognise and finally turned to face the Judge, who nodded.  
Taron stood strongly and formally as the Judge spoke directly to him.  
“It is with the power invested in me as the publics defender of peace and Justice in the United Kingdom to judge you Taron David Egerton not guilty on all charges presented to me at this date, you are now a free man and may go.  
Taron simply nodded and a croaky Thank you escaped his lips as tears ran down his cheeks. Turning round to see how to escape the glass box, he was directed through a door at the back and down a corridor.

As Taron slipped from sight, Eryn was out of her seat and running out of the gallery. In the corridor she frantically searched for him. When Taron appeared from a door to the left, she ran at him. Grinning widely, Taron stopped talking to the gaggle of men around him and Eryn hit him at force, her arms flinging around his neck, she kissed him hard. Taron lifted her off her feet, their lips dissolving together as the world faded away. He held her tightly as she slid down his body, her feet landing gently back on the floor. Both hands on her shoulder blades, she finally opened her eyes and met his.  
“Told you” she grinned  
“Yes, yes you did” he chuckled

\-------------------------

The celebration party was massive, taking over the whole of the house. Returning to Aber as a free man was amazing. With so much weight lifted from them, Eryn and Taron were like newly weds again. Bringing the camper back from London, they used it to its full capacity. Making numerous stops, to take a nap (ahem) on the way.

“You have the perkiest butt Welsh Boi” Eryn remarked as Taron, stark naked threw a bottle of water to her from the fridge, before crawling across the bed to re join her under the duvet.   
“Yeah, I would have never survived prison” he laughed, slapping his bum  
“Good god, they would be fighting over who’s bitch you’d be” she giggled, running her fingers into his chest hair,   
“I’d be your bitch any day” he said raising an eyebrow cheekily  
“Really? she said enjoying the banter they had back again  
“ I cannot tell you how turned on I was in court babe, that look you had… fuck”  
He groaned orgasmicaly  
“Oi that was meant to instil fear in that fucking whore” she moaned  
“I know, and you did good baby” he laughed  
“Scared her into confessing” he added  
“ I’m sure it wasn’t just my stare that made her do that” Eryn told him, rolling onto her front she climbed on top of him and rested her head on his chest. He pulled the duvet higher. It was pretty cold still and he loved the cosiness of the two of them under it.  
“As far as I am concerned it was” he told her softly  
“If it wasn’t for you… he broke of as Eryn kissed him, shaking her head  
“No more talk of her” she whispered as she returned her lips to his. Melting them together. His hands ran down the length of her body, slowly and strongly, he pressed his palms and fingertips into her soft skin, massaging her frame as her went. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on feeling every touch of him on her.   
She felt him growing between her legs, her body unable to stay still at his touch began to move with him. Rolling them over so he was on top, he kissed between her breasts, as his hands cupped them.   
Her nails on his shoulders, sent tingles down his back as she ran them back and forth along the blades on his back. He nudged her legs apart with his knees, positioning himself between them, she could feel his dick pressing against her and felt herself desperate to have him in her.  
Intensifying her nail action, she gripped his waist. Making him loudly groan his back arching. He was devouring her breasts now, lightly biting them causing her the most incredibly sensations.  
“Oh god Taron, you are such a tease” she groaned  
“I know and you love it” he replied, lining kisses down her stomach and disappearing between her legs. Her hands taking hold of his hair and scratching at his scalp.  
“Ouch” he chuckled  
“I thought you were my bitch” she said sending him a steely look. His eye lashes flashed and his eyes darkened at this. Pressing his head down, he ran his teeth across her clit, licking it furiously as he gripped her thighs. She couldn’t help but drop her head back as she felt herself Cumming already.   
But just as she thought she’d hit that note, Taron would move, this time his tongue was inside her, her G Spot being treated now.  
She wanted his dick so badly now, she was so close to cuming, but she wanted to share her orgasm with Taron and new he would too. She was right as his hands ran down her legs followed by a light trace of kisses. He reached into the draw under the bed and with expert speed, put the condom on. He crawled up her body and facing her smiled mischievously  
“As your bitch, I guess you better tell me what to do ? he grinned  
Eryn leant close to his ear and whispered  
“You will fuck me till you hear me scream your name, do you hear me? she drawled, pulling the same face she had in court, with just a hint more of a seductive smile.  
“As you wish” he replied


End file.
